Die Pflicht der Engel
by miranjor
Summary: Seraphins Volk wurde seine Unsterblichkeit genommen und sie wurden vergessen. Nun da es von einer Seuche bedroht wird, muss Seraphin nach Mittelerde zurückkehren, um dort nach der verlorenen Unsterblichkeit ihres Volkes zu suchen. Titeländerung!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

  


  


Vergessen.

  


So vieles ist vergessen. So vieles, was nicht hätte vergessen werden dürfen. 

  


So viele Dinge, die vor unendlich langer Zeit geschahen.

  


Dinge, die _Geschichte_ wurden. 

  


_Erinnerung. _

  


_Legende. _

  


_Mythos. _

  


_Vergessen_. Ausgelöscht. Vorbei. 

  


Ist es nicht als wäre man tot, wenn man vergessen ist?

  


_**Ihr habt uns vergessen. **_

  


Uns. 

  


Aber wir leben noch.

  


  


_Geschichte..._

Einst lebten wir in eurer Welt. Wir waren eure Freunde. Eure Beschützer. 

  


Ihr nanntet uns Himmelsvolk. Luftkinder. 

  


Engel. 

  


Ja, so habt ihr uns auch genannt. 

  


So lange. So lange her. 

  


_Erinnerung..._

Heute kennt niemand mehr unseren Namen. Niemand erinnert sich noch an uns.

  


Ihr nicht. Und auch unsere Brüder nicht, die Elben.

  


_Legende..._

Was damals passierte, weiß auch niemand mehr.

  


Ihr wart unser Untergang..

  


Wir glaubten an euch. 

  


Die Elben nicht.

  


Ihr wart der Grund, dass wir uns mit ihnen entzweiten. Und die Unsterblichkeit.

  


Denn anders als die Elben war unsere Macht und unsere Unsterblichkeit an einen Stein gebunden: 

Lebalin.

  


Wir wollten ihn mit euch teilen. 

  


Die Elben hielten euch aber für noch nicht bereit. Beschworen uns zu warten. Wir wollten nicht warten. 

  


Also raubten sie uns Lebalin. 

  


Und verdammten uns zum Sterben.

  


_Mythos..._

Wir verschwanden. 

  


Starben an Krankheit, Alter und im Krieg. Im Krieg gegen unsere Brüder.

  


Aber nicht alle. 

  


Wir wurden verbannt, mussten eure Welt verlassen.

  


Und euch zurücklassen. 

  


_Vergessen..._

Aber wir haben euch nicht vergessen. Nie.

  


Ihr aber glaubtet bald nicht mehr an uns. Und als ihr nicht mehr glaubtet, hattet ihr uns schnell vergessen.

  


Wir sind nun hier und warten. Leben und sterben. Warten bis unsere Zeit wiederkommt. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. 

  


  


_**Erinnert euch!**_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Kapitel 1

Sie träumte. Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei, verharrten kurz um dann andere folgen zu lassen. Ein Himmel. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Er war blau und weit. Schier unendlich. Das Bild blieb.

Und mit ihm ein Falke. Er schaute sie an. Flehentlich, fast bittend. 

_Lass mich frei! Ich will nicht sterben! _

Sie konnte ihn sprechen hören. Aber es wunderte sie nicht. Es war nur ein Traum.

Wer bist du? fragte sie.

_Ich bin du._ hörte sie den Vogel antworten, aber seine Antwort verwirrte Seraphin.

Du bist ich? fragte sie.

_Ja._ _Und alle anderen. Alle anderen, die so sind wie du. _Der Falke hob den Kopf und blickte in den Himmel, den Seraphin vorhin noch so bewundert hatte. 

_Lass mich frei! _wiederholte er, nun drängender, aber Seraphin verstand immer noch nicht, was er meinte. Ich soll dich frei lassen? Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso soll ich dich frei lassen?

  


Der Vogel schaute sie scharf aus seinen schwarzen, klugen Augen an. _Bist du denn frei?_

  


Sie wachte schweißgebadet auf. 

Seraphin, Seraphin, Schwesterchen! hörte sie ein Stimme und als sie langsam die Augen öffnete konnte sie eine undeutliche Gestalt über sich erkennen, die sie mehr oder wenig sanft schüttelte.

Wolltest du nicht vor Sonnenuntergang zu Hause sein?

  


Die Gestalt gewann an Konturen und jetzt konnte Seraphin das schadenfrohe Grinsen im Gesicht ihres Zwillingsbruders erkennen. Sie hatte verschlafen. Das war ihr noch nie passiert.

Jophiel, lass mich doch noch ein wenig schlafen! protestierte sie, aber ihr Bruder schien nichts von dieser Idee zu halten.

  


Oh nein. Nichts da! sagte er und unterstrich seine Haltung mit einer wegwerfenden Handgeste und einem noch schadenfroheren Grinsen, als er sah, wie seine Schwester das Gesicht verzog.

Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich dir gestern das Versprechen abnahm dich heute frühzeitig zu wecken?

  


Nein, aber ich muss da wohl nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig gewesen sein.

Jophiel verzichtete auf eine Antwort und beschränkte sich darauf einfach vor ihr sitzen zu bleiben, wohl wissend, dass es Seraphin unmöglich war sich mit solch einem tadelnden Blick vor Augen wieder hinlegen. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf. 

  


Ich stehe ja schon auf! stöhnte sie und versuchte Jophiel mit wedelnden Händen zu verscheuchen, was ihr zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung auch gelang. Ihr Bruder war nämlich eigentlich die Hartnäckigkeit in Person, was auch einer der Gründe war, warum ihr Vater ihn als seinen Nachfolger so schätzte. 

  


Ich habe schon das Frühstück vorbereitet. sage er im Weggehen und bei dem Gedanken an das, was Jophiels wieder einmal 'gezaubert' hatte, drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Seine Kochkünste waren etwas, was auch ihr Vater an Jophiel nicht sonderlich schätzte. Er war der Einzige, der das tat und sie hielt das schon seit dreizehn Sonnenläufen aus. So lange waren sie nämlich schon zusammen unterwegs.

  


Sie fing an ihre Decke zusammen zu rollen und auch ihr restliches Gepäck in den Satteltaschen zu verstauen bis Jophiels ungeduldiger Ruf: Kommst du jetzt bald? zu ihr herüber hallte und sie wusste, dass sie das Frühstück, oder was man eben als solches bezeichnen wollte, nicht länger vermeiden konnte. Sie ließ alles liegen und trottete über den felsigen Boden zu der Stelle, von der sich mittlerweile ein höchst eigenartiger Geruch ausgebreitet hatte. Jophiel saß in der Hocke an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und rührte ganz vertieft mit einem Holzlöffel in einem Topf, der über dem Feuer aufgehängt war.

  


Was gibt es denn heute... Seraphin musste dreimal schlucken bevor sie das Wort aussprechen konnte, 

Jophiel schaute auf und schmatzte genüßlich. sagte er und hielt ihr einen Löffel der gelbe Weizenmasse unter die Nase. Möchtest du mal probieren?

Seraphin trat angewidert einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Gib mir einfach einen Löffel. sagte sie tonlos, hob eine der Schüsseln, die Jophiel schon neben sich bereit gelegt hatte, auf , und hielt sie ihrem Bruder hin. Mit einem fiesen 'Klatsch' ergoss sich der Brei in die Schüssel. Sie roch kurz an ihrem Frühstück, rümpfte die Nase und ließ sich auf dem Gras nieder. Jophiel hatte seine Portion schon beinahe aufgegessen. 

  


Schmeckt gut, nicht? meinte er mit vollem Mund, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Seraphin noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen hatte. Sie rührte noch eine Weile unentschlossen und mit sich selbst kämpfend in ihrem Essen herum bis sie sich überwand und einen Löffel probierte. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung schmeckte es gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie gedacht hatte. Viel mehr schmeckte es nach nichts, was im Vergleich zu dem, was sie bisher von Jophiels Gerichten gekostet hatte, mehr als gut war. 

  


Sie aß langsam ihre Portion, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln verstohlen ihren Bruder betrachtete, wie er begeistert eine Schüssel nach der anderen verspeiste. So wie sie ihn jetzt hier sah, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er schon übermorgen den Platz ihres Vaters eingenommen haben würde und nur noch Hüter ihres Volkes genannt werden würde. Sie sah das über seine eigenen Kochkünste entzückte Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen, die so sehr den Ihren glichen, seine dunkelbraunen Locken , seine irgendwie immer zerfleddert wirkenden Flügel und seine Hände, die beinahe krampfhaft die Essschüssel umfassten, weil sie doch mit allem so ungeschickt waren. Mit Ausnahme des Schwertes. 

  


Und plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie so zusammen saßen. Und es war auch das letzte Mal, dass sie zusammen auf Reise gewesen waren. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit über, seit sie sich von ihrem Vater und allen anderen verabschiedet hatten, gewusst, aber irgendwie hatte sie es da noch nicht begriffen. Nun aber erfasste sie die ganze Tragweite der Situation und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich elend. Eine unendliche Traurigkeit überkam sie und das Essen, obwohl sie es vorhin noch für essbar befunden hatte, schmeckte plötzlich nicht mehr.

  


Sie stand auf, als sie spürte, wie Tränen ihr die Augen füllten. Sie wollte nicht, dass Jophiel es sah.

Du bist schon fertig? fragte dieser ungläubig und Seraphin nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Ich habe keinen großen Hunger. murmelte sie, schaute Jophiel dabei aber nicht an, und lief mit schnellen Schritten zurück zu ihrem Lager. Sie begann ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen zu packen, immer hastiger und wütender. 

  


Ja, sie fühlte sich nun nicht mehr traurig. Statt dessen hatte sie ungeheure Wut überkommen. Es war ungerecht! Warum ausgerechnet Jophiel? Warum ausgerechnet Jophiel, mit dem sie schon seit sie klein war, immer wieder auf eine ihrer 'Reisen' ging, um die zuweilen beklemmende Enge ihres Heimes zu verlassen? Der ihr in ungezählten Stunden den Schwertkampf und das Reiten beigebracht hatte? Der immer für jeden Spaß zu haben gewesen war? Warum hatte Vater nicht ein anderes ihrer Geschwister erwählen können? Warum nicht Zadkiel oder Hamaliel? Oder seinen jüngeren Bruder, ihren Onkel, Ophaniel? Warum nicht er?

  


Aber während sie sich diese Fragen stellte wusste sie auch schon die Antwort: Weil Jophiel einfach am besten geeignet war. Sie hielt inne und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ja, so war es und sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Und so war es auch das Beste. Das Beste nicht für sie, aber für ihr Volk. Sie musste das akzeptieren. Es ging um ihr Volk. Ihre Leute, von denen es doch schon so wenige gab und die auch immer weniger wurden. Außerdem ging er ja nicht fort. Er würde nur sehr, sehr beschäftigt sein und einfach keine Zeit mehr haben, die sie zusammen verbringen konnten

  


Sie seufzte und richtet sich auf. Mir den Fingern versuchte sie vergebens etwas Ordnung in die hellbraunen, fast blonden Wellen ihres Haares zu bringen, gab das aber bald wieder auf. Sie hatte das bis jetzt noch nie geschafft. Aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig. 

  


Wichtig war jetzt vor allem, dass sie es Jophiel nicht noch schwerer machte, als es für ihn schon ohnehin war. Er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser als sie, auch wenn er sich bemühte es nach Außen hin nicht zu zeigen. Sie straffte sich, wischte sich einmal kurz über die Augen und warf sich die Satteltaschen über die Schulter. 

  


Jophiel blickte auf, als er sie kommen sah. Sein Blick war sorgenvoll und verwischte den kindlichen Ausdruck, den er vorhin beim Essen noch gehabt hatte. Plötzlich erschien es Serpahin nicht mehr so unmöglich, ihn irgendwann Hüter zu nennen.

  


Du bist fertig? fragte er und Seraphin ließ ihr Gepäck vor seine Füße fallen.

antwortete sie und sie schaffte es sogar ein wenig zu lächeln. Vollkommen fertig. Lass uns gehen. Wir wollen Vater doch nicht unnötig warten lassen.

  


Jophiel lächelte etwas zurückhaltend zurück, hob ihre Tasche auf, und pfiff einmal. Die Luft hallte von dem Pfiff wider und sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten bis zuerst ein, dann ein weiteres Wiehern antwortete. Ein graues und ein weißes Pferd tauchten aus der Senke am Hügelkamm auf und galoppierten zu ihnen hinauf. Es waren ihre Pferde. Klein, feingliedrig, aber unempfindlich gegen Hitze und Kälte und wie geschaffen für die langen Ritte, die Seraphin und Jophiel zusammen unternahmen. Und heute war es ihr Letzter...

  


Seraphin seufzte. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn sie einfach nicht mehr daran dachte. Wenn sie zu Hause wären würde sie noch genügend Zeit haben, darüber nach zu grübeln, wie sie sich ihr weiteres Leben ohne ihren Zwillingsbruder vorstellte. Obwohl es ihr fast vorkam, als würde man ihr die Hälfte ihres Ichs rauben. Aber wahrscheinlich reagierte sie auch über. Das tat sie oft.

  


He, Schwesterchen! Jophiel saß schon auf seinem Pferd und schaute grinsend zu ihr herunter. Sein Grinsen wirkte aber irgendwie nicht echt. Ich erinnere dich noch einmal daran, dass du heute früh nach Hause kommen wolltest. Er betonte das Wort du und Seraphin verfluchte still, dass sie dies gestern gesagt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie eine ganz andere Meinung. Jede Stunde, in der sie und ihr Bruder noch bleiben konnten, was sie bis jetzt gewesen waren, erschien ihr plötzlich unglaublich kostbar. Aber gut, wenn es so sein sollte.

  


Sie sattelte in Rekordzeit ihr Pferd und saß schon wenige Minuten später neben Jophiel auf ihrem Pferd.

  


Jophiel schaute zu der hinter den Wolken schwach leuchtenden Sonne. Die Nebelschwaden, die vorher noch den Boden bedeckt hatten verzogen sich langsam. 

  


Es wird heute ein guter Tag werden. sagte er, aber es klang eher wie eine Frage. Seraphin ließ ihren Blick ebenfalls über die karge, nur mit einigen Sträuchern und dürrem Gras bewachsene, Landschaft vor ihnen schweifen. Ein Land, das Hoffnung erstickte. Ihr aber nicht.

  


Mögen die Folgenden eben so werden. sagte sie.

  



	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

  


Sie jagten ihre Pferde unbarmherzig, ohne Rast, und achteten nicht darauf in welche Richtung sie ritten. 

  


Aber das sie mussten sie auch gar nicht tun. Sie wussten, egal wohin sie ritten, heute würden sie zu Hause ankommen. Dreizehn Sonnenläufe waren sie fort gewesen. Länger hatte ihre Reise nie gedauert. Es war die maximale Zeit, die man reiten konnte ohne wieder an dem Ort zu landen, von wo man aufgebrochen war. Nach dreizehn Sonnenläufen kam man unweigerlich wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt an, egal in welche Richtung man ging oder wo man seine Reise begonnen hatte. Es war eine verrückte Eigenrat dieses Landes, oder sollte man besser sagen, ein Fluch? 

  


Seraphin war sich sicher, dass diese Eigenart ein Zauber der Elben war, um ihre alten Feinde, ihr Volk, an seinem Verbannungsort zu halten und ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht mehr dahin gehen konnten, wohin sie wollten. Ein äußerst raffinierter und wirkungsvoller Zauber, das musste Seraphin zugeben. Allerdings auch einer, der einen halb wahnsinnig machen konnte. 

  


Oder hoffnungslos. 

Seraphin verglich die Hoffnungslosigkeit oft mit einem giftigen, unsichtbaren Nebel, den jeder hier unweigerlich einatmete ohne es zu merken. Alle, die hier lebten, litten an ihr. Es war wie eine Krankheit. Aber man gewöhnte sich daran. Man gewöhnte sich an vieles. Seraphin kannte es auch gar nicht anders; sie war hier geboren. 

  


Dass irgendwann einmal alles anders gewesen war und dass die Engel wo anders gelebt hatten, das wusste sie nur aus den alten Erzählungen. Es war nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung an die vergangene Zeit, denn auch die anderen ihres Volkes lebten hier seit ihrer Geburt. Die, die noch in der alten Welt gelebt hatten, bevor sie hierher kamen, waren schon seit langer Zeit tot. Seit sehr langer Zeit. Man erinnerte sich nicht mehr an sie. Nur das, was ihnen damals widerfuhr, lebte weiter in den alten Geschichten. In den alten Geschichten von einer besseren Zeit und einer besseren Welt, in die sie nie mehr zurückkehren würden können. Vielleicht kam daher diese alles umgebende Hoffnungslosigkeit. 

  


Aber Hoffnungslosigkeit hin oder her, wenigstens lebten sie, auch wenn dieses Land das einem nicht gerade einfach machte. 

  


Es war eben kein Land zum Leben, sondern nur zum Überleben.

  


Das musste reichen und das tat es auch. Es erfüllte Seraphin mit stiller Genugtuung, dass sie den Elben bis jetzt noch nicht den Gefallen getan hatten und ausgestorben waren. Ausgestorben. Das klang fast wie bei einer bedrohten Tierart. Aber genau so hatten die Elben sie auch behandelt, fand sie. Wie Tiere. Ausgesetzt, als sie Probleme machten und man sie nicht mehr brauchte.

  


Sie schüttelte den Gedanken an ihre alten Feinde ab. Was nützte es über jemanden nachzugrübeln, den man sowieso nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde? Die ganzen Gedanken über Elben, Verbannung, oder treffender, Vertreibung und Hoffnungslosigkeit trugen nicht gerade dazu bei ihre Stimmung zu heben. Außerdem war es ja auch nicht ganz so schlimm. Sie waren nicht unbedingt immer unglücklich. Übermorgen zum Beispiel würde es ein rauschendes Fest geben, wenn Jophiel zum Hüter ernannt werden würde und alle würden ausgelassen und fröhlich sein. Alle bis auf sie.

  


Und sie würden bald da sein. Die Berge, die sie schon seit einer geraumen Weile in der Ferne erblickt hatten, waren schon ein ganzes Stück näher gerückt. Dort war ihr Heim. Aber davor war noch der 'Wald der Klagebäume'. Seraphin erschauerte als sie daran dachte. Eigentlich hieß der Wald ja gar nicht so und im Grunde war es nicht einmal ein Wald. Es war nichts weiter als eine Ansammlung toter, verdorrter Bäume, tot wie alles andere hier, aber ihr Vater hatte ihr, als sie noch klein gewesen war, jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht gehorchte, angedroht, die Bäume würden kommen und sie holen. Und sie hatte jedes Mal panische Angst bekommen, obwohl sie natürlich wusste, dass laufende und vor allem Kinder verspeisende Bäume Unsinn waren.

  


Ihr Vater hatte ihr oft mit den Bäumen gedroht.

  


Und auch jetzt, wo sie älter war, konnte sie nicht anders ale leise Beklemmung zu spüren, wenn sie unter ihnen hindurch ritten. Das war heute nicht anders. Argwöhnisch blickte sie zu den schwarzen und kahlen Wipfeln der Bäume hoch. Es war wegen dieser Äste, dass sie sie Klagebäume nannte. Als hätte sie jemand, während sie den Himmel um Hilfe baten, flehten und klagten, erstarren lassen und wie um sich über sie lustig zu machen dann einfach da stehen lassen. 

  


Manchmal fühlte sie sich genau wie die Bäume.

  


Sie war froh, als sie die Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten und die Berge erreichten, auch wenn es jetzt nicht unbedingt leichter werden würde. Es gab keine Wege oder einen Pfad, der ihnen den Weg wies. Aber sie würden ihren Weg auch so finden. Es war ja nicht einmal besonders steil, aber überall lagen Steine und Geröll herum, trügerisch fest im Boden verankert. Ein falscher Schritt und man stürzte rettungslos, ohne jemals wieder auf dem steinigen Boden Halt finden zu können. 

  


Seraphin hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als sie hinter sich das Rutschen von Hufen und das Poltern von rollenden Steinen zu hören. Als sie sich umdrehte, schrie sie entsetzt auf.

  


  


Jophiels Pferd war ausgerutscht und beim Versuch auf dem steinigen Boden wieder Halt zu finden hatte es mehrere Steine los getreten, die den Untergrund unter seinen Hufen in eine einzige rollende Steinlawine verwandelten und so jedwede Bemühungen seine Beine unter sich zu behalten einen lächerliche Versuch gleichmachten. Das Pferd kämpfte mit dem Boden um sein Gleichgewicht, aber es sah ganz und gar nicht so aus als könnte es diesen Kampf gewinnen.

  


schrie Seraphin gegen den polternden Lärm der Steine ihrem mit seinem Reittier langsam den Abhang hinabrutschenden Bruder zu, Jophiel, bei allen Göttern, spring ab, spring ab! Sie wusste, eher früher als später würde Jophiels Pferd zu Fall kommen und dabei seinen Reiter unter sich begraben, was tödlich enden könnte. Ein Absprung war zwar auch nicht ungefährlich, aber auf jeden Fall ungefährlicher als zu versuchen _auf_ dem Rücken des Pferdes zu bleiben um gleich darauf _unter_ ihm zu landen.

  


Jophiel schien Seraphin aber nicht gehört zu haben, denn er versuchte weiterhin im Sattel zu bleiben. Aber gerade als er merkte, dass sein Pferd gleich zu Boden stürzen würde, tat er das, was er schon einige Sekunden vorher hätte tun sollen. Er sprang ab, landete hart auf den Boden, rollte, sich mehrere Male überschlagend, noch ein Stück weiter und blieb dann reglos liegen.

  


Als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, kam die Steinflut langsam zum Stehen. Jophiels Pferd beendete ebenfalls, mit einem leicht verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck, seine Rutschpartie; ohne ein einziges Mal von seinen vier Beinen gerissen worden zu sein.

  


Seraphin wartete nicht bis auch das letzte Geröll nicht mehr rollte, sondern war so schnell, als könnte sie mit ihren Flügel fliegen, bei ihrem Bruder und kniete sich neben ihm nieder.

  


flüstere sie und berührte ihn bei der Schulter. Er reagierte nicht und langsam begann sich Angst in Seraphin auszubreiten. Äußerlich konnte sie zwar keine Verletzungen entdecken, aber Seraphin war keine Heilerin und es war gut möglich, dass sie sie einfach nicht sah und Jophiel schwer verwundet war. 

  


Jophiel, sag doch bitte etwas! Irgend etwas! flehte sie. 

  


Jophiels Gesicht verzog sich urplötzlich zu einem Grinsen.

Hast du etwas Angst um mich, Schwesterchen? 

Er öffnete sein Augen und sein Grinsen gewann an Ausmaßen.

Keine Panik, Schwesterchen, so leicht bringt mich nichts um! Herr je, jetzt mach doch nicht so ein entsetztes Gesicht, Schwes...

  


Klatsch! 

  


Seraphin zitterte am ganze Körper. Aus Wut, Empörung, vor allem aber aus Schock. Jophiel grinste nicht mehr. 

Tu das nie wieder! fauchte sie wütend, Und vor allem: HÖR AUF MICH SCHWESTERCHEN ZU NENNEN!Ich bin deine Schwester und nicht dein Schwesterchen, obwohl ich im Moment selbst das bereue.

Jophiel hielt sich seine Wange und war ganz offensichtlich beleidigt. Ist ja gut, beruhige dich! maulte er und beeilte sich aufzustehen um aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen; wobei er sie aber argwöhnisch im Auge behielt. 

Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Es ist doch gar nichts passiert. 

Nichts passiert? Seraphins Stimme sprang einen Ton höher. Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt, das nennst du nichts passiert? Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre... Vater hätte mich umgebracht!

Jetzt übertreibe mal nicht.

Das tue ich nicht.

  


Sie schwiegen beide und starrten sich an. 

  


In diesem Moment spürte Seraphin, dass sie schon nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war. Was aber kein Grund war, ihm das auch zu zeigen.

Gehen wir! sagte sie schroff und wandte sich mit einem Ruck ab um zu ihrem Pferd zu gehen. 

  


Jophiel rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

  


Seraphin drehte sich verärgert um. Was ist? Tut dir jetzt doch etwas weh?

Jophiel blickte zu Boden. Nein. Es ist nur... Er schaute auf und die Leere in seinem Blick erfüllte Seraphin mit einer plötzlichen Welle von Mitgefühl und Liebe. 

  


Ich habe Angst, Seraphin.

Das war das absolut Allerletzte womit Seraphin gerechnet hatte. Du hast Angst? Angst? Du? 

Das brachte Seraphins Weltbild doch ein wenig ins Wanken. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Jophiel vor etwas Angst gehabt hatte, geschweige denn, dass man es sogar in seinem Gesicht regelrecht lesen konnte. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass das Wort Angst gar nicht zu seinem Wortschatz gehörte.

Wovor hast _du_ denn Angst? fragte sie ungläubig.

Davor, dass ich nicht das bin, was man von mir erwartet.

  


Seraphin schwieg betroffen. Sie verstand, was er meinte und doch überraschte es sie. Eigentlich war es ganz natürlich, dass Jophiel angesichts der bedeutenden Aufgabe, die er bald zu erfüllen hätte, Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten überkamen, aber Seraphin wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er solche hatte. Er hatte bis jetzt kein Wort darüber verloren, dass er an sich selbst zweifelte; nicht einmal Andeutungen hatte er gemacht.

  


Sie lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, Jophiel, du bist tatsächlich nicht, was man von dir erwartet. sagte sie und beobachtete leicht amüsiert, wie Entsetzen sich auf Jophiels Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

Du bist viel mehr als das. Viel mehr. Jophiel entspannte sich sichtlich. 

sagte er nur, mehr brachte er nicht heraus und es genügte auch vollkommen.

Seraphin nickte. Komm jetzt. Wir haben noch ein Stück vor uns. 

  


Sie wollte wieder zu ihrem wartenden Pferd gehen, aber Jophiels Ruf hielt sie auf.

  


Seraphin drehte sich, leicht genervt wieder zu Jophiel um, der sich immer noch kein Zentimeter von Fleck bewegt hatte. Er hatte wieder diesen besorgten und ernsten Blick, der ihn so schrecklich erwachsen aussehen ließ.

  


Se aduerte eine Weile bis er sprach. 

Auch du bist mehr. sagte er endlich , Mehr als das, was du denkst du seiest und auch mehr als das was Vater und die Anderen denken. Vergiss das nie, hörst du? Versprich mir das! 

Seraphin hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, aber im Moment hätte sie ihm wohl alles versprochen.

Ich verspreche es. sagte sie fest und Jophiels ernste Miene wich einem undefinierbaren Lächeln. 

  


Er ging zu ihr und streckte die Hand aus. Dann können wir ja gehen, Schwesterchen! 

Seraphin stöhnte leise, überhörte aber schließlich doch großzügig, dass er sie wieder Schwesterchen genannt hatte und ergriff sein Hand. Ja, mein Brüderchen. erwiderte sie gespielt höflich und musste lachen als Jophiel das Gesicht verzog.

  


Ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören. meinte er. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Kapitel 3

_So, liebe Leute, hier kommt Kapitel 3. Und jetzt geht's langsam richtig los... Viel Spaß!_

  


Es war schon spät als sie endlich die Schlucht erreichten, die sie zum Krater des Berges führte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und das Rot, in das sie die Felsen rings um sie herum getaucht hatte, war einem fahlen Grau gewichen. Mit ihr war auch die Hitze des Tages verschwunden und statt ihrer stieg nun kalter Nebel aus dem Boden, der auch das letzte bisschen Wärme aus Stein, Mensch und Tier vertrieb.

  


Seraphin fror nicht. Das Einzige, das ihr Empfinden beherrschte war eine alles übermannende Müdigkeit, die sie mit aller Härte an den anstrengenden Ritt erinnerte und daran, dass sie seit dreizehn Sonnenläufen nicht mehr in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. 

  


Sie erlaubte wenigstens ihrem Geist der Müdigkeit nachzugeben und in einer Art Dämmerzustand zu verweilen, während ihr Körper wach blieb um sich auf dem Pferd zu halten. Es war eine Art Abmachung, die diese beiden sehr essentiellen Teile ihres Selbst miteinander getroffen hatten und es funktionierte erstaunlich gut.

  


Auf diese Weise konnte zumindest ihr Geist sich ein Stück weit erholen, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße wie ein erquickender Schlaf es getan hätte. Aber es reichte um ihr Denken und Empfinden von der Welt zu trennen und einige sehr seltsame Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge entstehen zu lassen, wie es einem in Träumen oft passierte. Der Unterschied war nur, dass sie sie als solche erkannte und sich nicht in sie hineinziehen ließ. 

  


Aber dann spürte sie etwas. Es war nicht mehr als eine Ahnung, die aber rasch zu einem deutlichen Flüstern wurde.

  


_Es ist etwas passiert._

  


Der Gedanke kreiste in ihrem Kopf, drehte sich dort wie in einem Strudel, so dass sie sich fast völlig in ihm verlor.

  


_Es ist etwas passiert es ist etwas passiert es ist etwas passiert es ist..._

  


Es ist etwas passiert. 

Jophiel hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber es für Seraphin klang es wie ein Donnerschlag und sie schreckte hoch. Jophiel hatte sein Pferd zum Stehen gebracht.

  


Es ist etwas passiert. wiederholte er. Er schaute sie an.

  


Und Seraphin wusste, dass es nicht nur eine Ahnung gewesen war. 

  


flüsterte Seraphin.

  


Sie gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sie galoppierte über die Brücke, die Hufe klapperten metallisch auf den Steinen. Es war bereits dunkel, aber da es Vollmond war, konnte sie im weißen Mondlicht doch das Gröbste erkennen. 

  


Seraphin war allein, Jophiel hatte sie weit hinter sich gelassen und es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis er sie eingeholt hatte. Sie war schon immer die schnellere Reiterin gewesen, und auch die waghalsigere. Jophiel war wohl vernünftiger gewesen als sie und hatte sein Pferd nicht so halsbrecherisch über den Felsboden gehetzt, auch wenn er wie sie nach Hause kommen wollte um endlich Gewissheit zu haben.

  


Mit einem Ruck brachte Seraphin ihre Stute zum Stehen und noch bevor das Pferd ganz zum Halten gekommen war, war Seraphin schon abgesprungen und stürmte die Stufen hinauf. Schwer atmend kam sie oben an, wollte hinein stürmen, hielt aber plötzlich inne. Es brannte kein Licht in den Fenstern. Alles war still.

  


Das Tor war offen, aber das war es immer und es wunderte sie nicht. Heute hatte sie allerdings das Gefühl, dass es so nicht richtig war, dass es geschlossen sein sollte um das Innere zu beschützen. 

  


Zögernd trat sie ein. Es war so still in dem Gebäude, dass Seraphin ihren eigenen, vom Treppenlaufen noch schnell gehenden Atem hören konnte. Nur vereinzelt spendeten einige, schon fast heruntergebrannte Kerzen spärliches Licht, so dass Seraphin sich an der Wand den Gang entlang tasten musste. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen. Alles wirkte wie tot. Wo waren sie nur alle? Vater, Ophaniel, ihre Geschwister? 

  


Der Saal fiel ihr ein. Wenn überhaupt jemand hier war, dann dort. Als sie den Raum erreichte, stellte sie fest, dass auch hier kaum Licht war, aber es brannten mehr Kerzen als im Rest des Hauses, so dass sie sich nun nicht mehr nur auf ihren Tastsinn verlassen musste. Von den Wänden des Saales hallten ihre Schritte wieder und ihr fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass der Raum so gross war um ein Echo zu erzeugen. Aber vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass er verlassen und leer war. Das war er sonst nie.

  


Mitten im Saal stand ein Stuhl, so offensichtlich platziert, dass Seraphin sich verwundert fragte, wer ihn so, so falsch, dahingestellt hatte. Als sie näher trat, erkannte sie im flackernden Licht der Kerzen eine in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Stuhl.

  


Seraphin hatte ihn durchaus erkannt, aber sie zögerte. War er tot? Warum antwortet er ihr nicht?

  


Da hob die Gestalt den Kopf. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Es war ihr Vater. Und er war es nicht.

flüsterte er. Meine Tochter. Meine einzige Tochter. Meine letzte Tochter.

  


Seraphin wäre beinahe ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. Sie war nicht seine einzige Tochter. Sie hatte noch zwei Schwestern. Und das war nicht ihr Vater! Das war ein alter, gebrochener, schwacher Mann, nicht ihr Vater! Ihr Vater war nicht schwach, war es nie gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihn nie so erlebt. Niemand hatte ihn, ihren Vater, Gabriel, je schwach gesehen. Was war nur geschehen?

  


Sie eilte auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin, ergriff seine Hand. Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?

  


Ihr Vater antwortet nicht, schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben Sie sind fort. antwortete er nach einem Seraphin ewig erscheinenden Augenblick . Alle. Sie sind alle fort. 

Es ist vorbei. 

  


Was ist vorbei? Seraphin suchte in seinen Augen verzweifelt nach einer Antwort, konnte dort aber nichts als Trauer finden. Und Schmerz. So antworte doch! Sie drückte sein Hand fester, als könne sie auf diese Weise eine Antwort aus ihm herauspressen.

Mit einem Mal schien Gabriel nicht mehr so gebrechlich und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Es ist vorbei. sagte er fest. Endgültig. Die Zeit unseres Volkes ist vorbei. Sein Blick fiel auf Seraphin herunter, die immer noch vor ihm kniete.

  


Wir müssen nun auch diese Welt verlassen. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Seraphin saß auf ihrem Bett. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, aber sie spürte keinen Schmerz. Sie spürte nichts. Gar nichts. Der Gedanke, dass fast alle tot waren, die sie liebte, rief bei ihr keinerlei Empfindung hervor. Sie fühlte sich schon beinahe selbst wie tot. Selbst die Vorstellung, dass sie einen ebenso grausamen und qualvollen Tod sterben würde wie die anderen auch, berührte sie nicht.

  


Tod durch Krankheit. Es hatte drei Sonnenläufe, nachdem Serpahin und Jophiel aufgebrochen waren begonnen. Innerhalb von Tagen, Stunden waren mehr als die Hälfte von ihrem Volk einen namenlosen Tod gestorben bis nur noch sehr wenige übrig waren, von denen ein Großteil in die Berge floh, weil sie hofften sich so zu retten. Es war eine trügerische Hoffnung, denn die meisten waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon krank, ohne dass sie es wussten.

  


Tod durch Seuche! Noch nie war ein Angehöriger ihres Volkes einen so erbärmlichen Tod gestorben. Sie, die einst unsterblich waren, sie, die einst zu den mächtigsten Völkern Mittelerdes gehört hatten, starben nun an einer Seuche! Wut erfüllte sie mit einem Mal und leicht triumphierend stellte sie fest, dass nicht alles in ihr tot war, dass sie wenigstens noch in der Lage war, Zorn zu empfinden . Sie hob den Kopf. Nein, **sie** war noch nicht tot. Und sie würde alles tun, um das zu verhindern. Sie würde auch alles tun, um die anderen, die noch übrig geblieben waren, vor solch einem Tod zu bewahren. Wo immer sie jetzt auch waren.

  


Nur, was konnte sie überhaupt tun? Sie überlegte angestrengt, als sich auf einmal die Tür öffnete und ihr Vater eintrat. Er hatte nicht geklopft.

  


Wie geht es dir? fragte er und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Seraphin den Eindruck, dass er ehrlich um sie besorgt war.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Es geht mir gut. Wenn man das so sagen kann ohne zu vergessen, dass ich wohl bald sterben werde. Sie schaute ihn an. Vater, was sollen wir nur tun?

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Den Tod akzeptieren und ihm tapfer entgegensehen, mein Kind.

  


Seraphin hasste es, wenn er sie so nannte. Sonst nichts? fragte sie mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Unterton, der nicht nur daher rührte, dass er sie sein Kind genannt hatte. Sonst willst du nichts tun?

Die Augen ihres Vaters wurden schmal. Wir **können** nichts tun. sagte er in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, aber Seraphin ignorierte ihn. 

  


Oh, doch das können wir. sagte sie, während sie das ihr sehr bekannte Gefühl spürte, wenn sich der Zorn langsam in einem ausbreitet bis er einen dann irgendwann ganz beherrschte. Noch hatte sie die Kontrolle. Fragte sich nur, wie lange noch. 

  


Wenn der Tod kommt, dann soll man ihn akzeptieren.

Aber wir können es noch verhindern. Seraphin war aufgestanden. Der Wille sich zu beherrschen wurde schwächer. Der Gedanke hier tatenlos rumzusitzen und auf den Tod zu warten, und dann noch auf den Tod in solch einer Form, war ihr unerträglich. 

  


Das können wir nicht. Wir sind machtlos. widersprach ihr Vater, aber Seraphin schrie schon, als er nur anfing das Wort auszusprechen.

  


WIR SIND NICHT MACHTLOS! 

  


Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus. Seraphins Zorn verflog so schnell, wie er sie in Besitz genommen hatte. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sehr müde.

  


Wir waren einmal nicht machtlos. sagte Seraphin leise und ließ den Kopf hängen. Machtlos drückte im Monet allerdings genau aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

Gabriel nickte. Er war ruhig geblieben. Äußerlich auf jeden Fall, aber Seraphin wusste genau, wie sehr er es missbilligte, wenn sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf ließ.

Ja, aber das ist lange her, meine Tochter.

Ja, lange her. murmelte Seraphin, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie schaute auf.

Es gibt jemanden, der vielleicht einen Ausweg weiß. Sie ist alt. Sie hat viel gesehen. Sie weiß viel. 

  


Jetzt sprang auch ihr Vater auf; seinen Ärger konnte er nun nicht mehr verbergen. Du wirst nicht zu ihr gehen. befahl er, mit jedem Wort lauter werdend. Sie ist eine Hexe.

Sie ist eine von uns.

Sie **war** eine von uns. Eine Hexe gehört nicht zu uns.

  


Er fing an unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zu ihr gehst um dann auch irgendwo allein in den Bergen an der Krankheit zu sterben. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, du wirst hier bleiben. Er setzte sein Wanderung durch Seraphins Zimmer fort, stoppte und fuhr zu Seraphin herum.

Du wirst hier bleiben! wiederholte er noch einmal, nun beinahe drohend.

Seraphin senkte den Blick. Ja, Vater. sagte sie.

  


Gabriel runzelte die Stirn und schien überrascht, dass sie so kampflos aufgab. Er kannte seine Tochter zu gut. Das war nicht ihre Art. Prüfend schaute er sie an, aber sein Zweifel währte nur kurz. Du bist doch vernünftiger als ich dachte. meinte er. Er ahnte nicht, wie falsch er damit lag!

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Ein kühler Wind wehte durch das Fenster und Seraphin atmete tief ein. Der Mond beleuchtete die verlassene Stadt, die Luft war kalt und verwandelte ihren Atem in eine weiße, nebelige Wolke, die aus ihrem Zimmer in den schwarzen Nachthimmel strömte. Es leuchteten keine Sterne, nur der Mond hing als eine silberne Scheibe über der schlafenden Szenerie.

  


Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Und dennoch... Es fiel ihr schwer. Wer wusste, ob sie jemals zurückkehren würde, ob sie das alles jemals wiedersehen würde. Es war der einzige Ort hier, der schön war und den sie mit ganzem Herzen liebte. Die filigranen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Bauten mit ihren schlanken Türmen, die weißen Steine, die im Mondlicht leuchteten. 

  


Und sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht an diesem Ort sterben, wenn sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte. Sie würde wohl tatsächlich einsam in den Bergen sterben, wie es ihr Vater es hatte verhindern wollen. Im Grunde war ihr dieser Gedanke auch zuwider, aber andererseits... Hier zu warten, war noch viel schlimmer. Gabriel hätte jetzt gesagt, dass es ihr an Tapferkeit mangele, dass sie Angst vor dem Tod habe, und möglicherweise war das auch der Fall. Aber sie schämte sich dessen nicht.

  


Sie wandte sich ab. Denk nicht daran, was mir dir passieren könnte. sagte sie leise zu sich. Es ist nicht wichtig, was du warst. Es ist nur wichtig, was du getan hast. 

  


Und ob du etwas getan hast. fügte sie hinzu.

  


Unter dem Fenster stand eine Holztruhe. Seraphin öffnete sie und begann zu packen. Viel brauchte sie nicht; sie würde ja wahrscheinlich nicht lange unterwegs sein. Wild wühlte sie in ihren Sachen und warf wahllos einen Mantel, einen Dolch und einiges mehr hinter sich, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. Am untersten Boden der Truhe funkelte ihr etwas entgegen. Ihr Schwert! Sie hatte es schon sehr lange nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Seit dem Tag als Jophiel zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass er ihr nichts mehr beibringen könne. Seraphin musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte. Es hatte nicht gestimmt. Sie hätte durchaus noch etwas lernen können, aber Jophiel wollte wohl nicht das Risiko eingehen, irgendwann von seiner Schwester geschlagen zu werden. Was aber wahrscheinlich nie passiert wäre, so oder so. Jophiel war im Schwertkampf unschlagbar. 

  


Seraphin zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Das Metall der geschwungenen Klinge schimmerte schwach im fahlen Licht des Mondes und ließ die feinen Schriftzeichen auf ihm erkennen. Sie erzählten die Geschichte ihre Volkes. Und die ihre. 

  


Die Geschichten sollten noch nicht enden. Nicht hier. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Leise war sie zum Stall hinuntergegangen, leise hatte die ihr Pferd gesattelt. Sie fühlte sich fast wie eine Verräterin, so wie sie sich davon schlich. Erst als sie die Brücke überquert hatte kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es nicht mehr viele gab, die sie hätten hören können. 

  


Sie hoffte, dass es nicht noch weniger sein würden, wenn sie zurückkehrte. Falls sie zurückkehrte.

  


Als sie im Sattel saß, drehte sich noch einmal um. Ein einziges, letztes Mal. Dann ritt sie davon.

  


_Na, was sagt ihr? Gefällt's euch? Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben und ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, ein bisschen von dem, wie ich mir die Charaktere vorstelle und ein bisschen Stimmung rüber zu bringen. Schreibt mir eure Meinung, d.h. im Klartext: REVIEWS!!! BITTE!!!!!! _

  


  


  



	5. Kapitel 4

_Ja, das ging jetzt schnell, weiß auch nicht wieso ich das Kap. So schnell fertig hatte. (Vorweg: Das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit) Aber irgendwie habe ich das Kapitel runtergeschrieben, hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit Nr. 4!_

  


  


Eine Gestalt ritt über die Ebene. Zusammengekrümmt saß sie auf dem Pferd, die Zügel hatte sie losgelassen und die Hände in die Mähne gekrallt. Der einzige Halt, den sie noch hatte. Ihre Welt schwamm.

  


Immer wieder sackte ihr Bewusstsein weg und sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie in Schlaf oder Ohnmacht fiel. Wenn sie wieder aufschreckte und blinzelte, verschwammen die Konturen vor ihren Augen und sie konnte außer hellen, sehr hellen Flecken nichts mehr sehen. Auch die dunklen Flecken auf ihrer Haut sah sie nicht.

  


Jeder Muskel schmerzte auf ihren Knochen, Schweiß rann ihren Rücken hinunter und automatisch tastete sich ihrem Zunge immer wieder aus ihren ausgedörrten Mund um die aufgesprungenen Lippen zu befeuchten, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie dafür schon gar keinen Speichel mehr hatte. Das Schlimmste war der Durst. 

  


Auch ihre Hand fuhr zum tausendsten Male zur Flasche in ihrer Satteltasche und zum tausendsten Male zog sie sie wieder zurück, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie bereits leer war. Ihr Durst war stärker gewesen als ihr Wille sich den Wasservorrat einzuteilen.

  


Warum war es nur so heiß? So heiß war es doch schon seit Jahren gewesen. Sie wollte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn wischen, aber sofort zuckte ihre Hand zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Nicht die Sonne war es, die glühte, sie selbst war es!

  


Fieber. Sie hatte Fieber. War es schon soweit? War es die Krankheit? So schnell? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt schon.

  


Wie zur Antwort krampfte sich ihr Körper plötzlich zusammen, sie rutschte seitlich vom Pferde und übergab sich. So fühlt sich also der Tod an, dachte sie beinahe belustigt, fragte sich aber im gleichen Moment, wie krank man sein musste, um so etwas komisch zu finden.

  


Als es endlich vorbei war, fühlte sie sich nicht besser. Zitternd lehnte sie sich gegen den warmen Leib ihrer Stute, die ihren Kopf ihr zuwendete und sie fast schon besorgt anschaute. Das Tier verstand nicht, was mit dem zweibeinigen-Flügelwesen los war. (Anmerkung der Autorin: Pferde können nicht k**zen!). 

  


Das Atmen fiel Seraphin plötzlich ungemein schwer. Jetzt nicht nachgeben, sagte sie zu sich. Noch nicht. Du kannst noch! Das Problem war nur, dass sie sich kein bisschen glaubte. 

Irgendwie schaffte sie es aber doch, wieder in den Sattel zu kommen. Kaum war sie dort angekommen, setzt sich ihr Pferd schon langsam und vorsichtig in Bewegung, so als wüsste es um den Zustand seiner Reiterin.

  


Auf einmal hörte Seraphin einen schrillen, hohen Ton über sich, als sie aber mühsam den Kopf hob, konnte sie nichts weiter als einen dunklen, verschwommenen Punkt an dem grellblauen Himmel erkennen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und strengte sich an um klarer zu sehen bis sie einen Vogel erkannte. Einen Falken. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich gefreut wieder einmal einen Falken zu Gesicht bekommen, diese Vögel waren hier äußerst selten. Im Moment fragte sie sich aber nur, ob er auf ihren Tod wartete. Irgendwo hatte sie einmal gehört, dass es Vögel gab, die plötzlich über verirrten, sterbenden Wanderern auftauchten, warteten bis sie tot waren und sie dann fraßen.

  


Seraphin wusste allerdings nicht, ob es diese Vögel nur in der früheren Welt, in der die Engel gelebt hatten, gegeben hatte und sie wusste auch nicht, ob es Falken gewesen waren. 

  


Eigentlich glaubte sie es nicht, aber sie wünschte sich dennoch, dass der Vogel verschwinden würde. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Er tat es nicht. Auch Stunden später schwebte er noch über ihnen, aber Seraphin merkte es nicht mehr. Sie merkte eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Es flimmerte vor ihren Augen und ihr Atem ging schwer und stossweise. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie noch durchhalten würde. Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr allzu lange, das war sicher. Sie bedauerte nur, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, auch nur irgendetwas für ihr Volk zu tun. Oder auch für sich.

  


Und dieser Mistvogel war immer noch da. Lange musste er jedenfalls nicht mehr auf sein Abendessen warten. Oder auf sein Mittagessen. Frühstück? Es spielte ja auch gar keine Rolle. Zuerst hatte der Gedanke, von einem Vogel gefressen zu werden, sie aufrecht erhalten, aber mittlerweile war es ihr egal. Sie wünschte sich fast, dass es so schnell wie möglich zu Ende wäre, nur damit diese verdammten Schmerzen aufhörten und ihr nicht mehr übel war.

  


Der Wille zu kämpfen wurde von Minute zu Minute schwächer. Oder auch von Stunde zu Stunde. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

  


Und so wusste sie auch nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie schließlich aus dem Sattel rutschte. Sie sah noch, eigenartigerweise sehr deutlich, den Boden auf sich zu kommen, konnte noch schnell Endlich ist es vorbei zu denken und dann wurde es dunkel.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


Kühle Luft strich über ihr Gesicht und sie spürte etwas Feuchtes und Weiches unter ihren Fingern. Sie hatte keinen Durst mehr. Das war das Erste, was sie feststellte und sie wunderte. Das zweite, und das was sie noch mehr verwunderte, war, dass sie noch zu leben schien. 

  


Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah etwas Grünes zwischen einigen anderen Farbklecksen. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass sie immer noch nicht klar sehen konnte, sondern nur Umrisse und Farben. Nur das Moos, auf dem sie lag, konnte sie klar erkennen. Wo war sie nur?

  


Hast du also doch noch hierher gefunden, Seraphin, Gabriels Tochter.

  


Seraphin richtete sich ruckartig auf und sofort fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf, der hammerartig zu schmerzen angefangen hatte. Aber wenigstens konnte sie wieder klar denken.

  


Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen? fragte sie und schaute sich suchend um, konnte außer verschwommenen Umrissen allerdings nichts erkennen.

  


Langsam kehrte ihre Sehstärke jedoch wieder zurück und dann sah sie, dass sie sich in einer Art Höhle befand, in der aber bis auf die Felswände nichts darauf hinwies, dass es sich um eine solche handelte. Sie war eingerichtet wie ein Haus, mit Stühlen, einem Tisch und einem Schrank. Seraphin lag, beziehungsweise saß jetzt, auf einer Art Lager aus Moos uns Stroh. In einer Ecke des 'Raumes' fiel ihr eine weiterer Tisch auf, auf dem mehrere Kräuter und einige merkwürdige Gefäße auszumachen waren; soweit Seraphin dies eben in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand tun konnte. 

  


Und dann sah sie neben diesem Tisch noch etwas. Eine Gestalt. Als diese aus den Schatten trat, erkannte sie, dass es eine Frau war. Eine Frau ihre Volkes. Eine alte, sehr alte Frau. Sie hatte weißes, langes, schütteres Haar und sah so zerbrechlich aus als würde sie jeden Moment in sich zusammenfallen. Ihre geschmeidigen und kraftvollen Bewegungen straften ihr offensichtliches Alter aber mit Lügen.

  


Seraphin starrte sie an. Wer bist du? fragte sie.

Ich bin das, was einst war. antworte die Alte und lächelte, aber in ihren Augen war etwas Trauriges, das Seraphin nicht entging. Und das, was bald wieder sein wird. fügte sie hinzu. 

Sie trat näher und ließ ihren Blick unverhohlen über ihr jüngeres Gegenüber schweifen. Wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast.

Seraphin verstand überhaupt nichts. Ich? Was für eine Aufgabe?

  


Bist du nicht deswegen gekommen?

Jetzt wusste Seraphin plötzlich, wen sie vor sich hatte.

Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Du musst uns helfen. Unser Volk stirbt.

Ich weiß. Aber es ist nicht unser Volk. Es ist dein Volk. Nicht meines. 

  


Nicht mehr. 

  


Seraphin sah all ihre Hoffnungen schwinden. Dann wirst du uns nicht helfen?

Fassungslos starrte Seraphin in das von Falten zerfurchte Gesicht.

Aber du bist die Einzige, die vielleicht einen Ausweg weiss. rief sie aufgebracht und die der weißhaarige Kopf nickte.

Das stimmt. Einen Ausweg weiß ich.

Und trotzdem willst du nicht helfen?

Doch, das will ich. Jetzt verstand Seraphin gar nichts mehr. 

Dann tut es doch! schrie sie. Sie konnte kaum noch an sich halten. 

  


Die alte Frau blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Das kann ich nicht. sagte sie sanft. Nur du kannst es. 

Seraphin zog es aufgrund ihrer immer mehr zunehmenden Verwirrtheit vor, diesmal nichts zu sagen, sondern zu warten, bis die Alte ihr das alles von allein erklärte. Wenn sie das tat.

  


Sie tat es nicht. Vorerst jedenfalls nicht. Sie ging zu dem Tisch mit den Kräutern und goss in zwei dort stehende Becher eine rote Flüssigkeit ein. Einen von den beiden Bechern reichte sie Seraphin. Diese zögerte. 

forderte die alte Frau sie auf. Es ist nicht vergiftet, wenn du das glaubst. Zum Beweis nahm sie selbst einen großen Schluck. Sie schmatzte genüsslich. Nichts geht doch über einen guten Wein. Sie stellte den Becher wieder ab.

  


Seraphin schaute etwas skeptisch in ihr Trinkgefäss und roch an dem Getränk. Wein? Von so einem Gebräu hatte sie noch nie gehört. Vorsichtig ließ sie den Wein in ihre Kehle laufen... Und musste husten.

  


Um Gottes willen... was ist denn das? Das ist ja... ungenießbar. krächzte sie und hustete noch mehr.

Die Alte schien belustigt. Als du noch bewusstlos warst, hast du es ohne Widerwillen getrunken.

Seraphin schaute überrascht auf. Ihr habt...

Ich habe dich gesund gepflegt, ja. beendete die andere Frau den Satz.

  


Seraphin schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als sie weiter dachte. Warum wollt Ihr das nicht auch für die Anderen tun? 

  


Ich habe dir nicht das Leben gerettet. Ich habe dich nur gepflegt. antwortete die Alte zu Seraphins Überraschung. Sie fasste sich an den Hals und fischte eine Kette aus ihrem Dekolleté, an der ein kleiner, blau schimmernder Stein hing. 

Das hat dich gerettet.

Seraphin stockte der Atem. Was... ist das? fragte sie, obwohl sie es ahnte. Aber das konnte nicht sein!

Das ist Lebalin. 

Seraphin entfuhr ein Laut der Ungläubigkeit, der Überraschung und der Freude. Lebalin? Er ist hier? Aber, aber... das würde ja bedeuten... 

  


erwiderte die Greisin. Seraphins Miene fror ein. 

Ihr werdet so einfach nicht wieder unsterblich. Sie hielt die Kette noch ein Stück höher und betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Es ist nur ein Splitter. erklärte sie. Lebalin ist an einem anderen Ort. Dieser Splitter konnte dich heilen, aber für euer ganzes Volk reicht seine Macht nicht aus.

  


Sie schaute Seraphin an. Ich trage diese Kette bei mir seit die Elben uns vertrieben. Solange habe ich auf dich gewartet.

Seraphin klappte der Mund auf. Solange? Aber dann seit ihr ja...

Alt, richtig. Die Alte nickte. Sehr alt. Ich habe alles gesehen. Ich war dabei. 

Ihr Blick war plötzlich ins Leere gerichtet, so als würde sie dort etwas sehen, was weit in der Vergangenheit lag. Tausende von Jahren in der Vergangenheit. Ich war dabei als sie uns vertrieben. Wegen den Menschen. Nur weil wir sie beschützen wollten. Sie lachte bitter auf. Und plötzlich war da keine Brüderlichkeit mehr. Wie wir uns bekämpft haben. Wegen der Menschen. Einen Kampf, den wir verloren. Alles nur wegen der Menschen. Wegen der Unsterblichkeit. Die Greisin blickte auf. 

Deshalb haben sie uns Lebalin genommen. Und mit ihm die Unsterblichkeit. Ich kam mit meinem Volk hierher, habe diesen Splitter behütet und mit dem Rest meines Volkes gewartet. Viele hundert Jahre. Bis sie mich vertrieben. Weil ich anders war. Weil ich die Vergangenheit kannte. Sie konnten sie nicht ertragen. Und deshalb mich nicht. 

  


Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie lachte plötzlich, aber es klang nicht echt. Was erzähle ich? Du kennst die Geschichte ja. 

Seraphin nickte. Ja, sie kannte die Geschichte. Jeder Engel kannte sie. Ihr wart dabei.. flüsterte sie. Aber wie konntet ihr nur..

So alt werden? fragte die Alte. Seraphin nickte diesmal nicht. Langsam wurde es ihr unheimlich, wie diese Frau immer wusste, was sie sagen wollte.

  


Die alte Frau schwenkte die Kette. Das ist der Grund für mein Alter. Der Splitter hat mich so alt werden lassen. Und nun... gebe ich ihn dir.

Seraphin erstarrte.Mir? Aber...

Die Alte unterbrach sie. Du wirst ihn brauchen.

Du musst nach Mittelerde zurückkehren. 

Seraphins Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Namen. stammelte sie. Es gibt einen Weg dorthin? Von hier? Und warum...?

Die Greisin fasst sie bei den Schultern. Ja. Du musst Lebalin finden. Er ist dort. Mit dem Kopf wies sie auf die Kette, die Seraphin in der Hand hielt. Diese wusste allerdings nicht, wie sie dahin gekommen war. 

Das wird dir helfen. 

  


Als die alte Frau dies sagte, fiel Seraphin etwas auf. Aber... Wenn ich den Stein nehme... Werdet Ihr dann nicht sterben?

Die Frau lächelte. Ich bin alt. sagte sie. Meine Zeit ist vorbei. Eine neue Zeit muss beginnen. Sie schaute plötzlich hoch als würde sie etwas hören. Es ist Zeit. Du musste gehen.

  


Seraphin stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie kannte diese Frau erst seit ein paar Minuten, aber in diesen paar Minuten hatte sie sie bereits ins Herz geschlossen. Und jetzt musste sie sie schon verlassen Wie soll ich den Weg finden? fragte sie leise.

  


Die Greisin hob die Hand und Seraphin hörte ein Flattern. Ein Vogel landete auf dem Arm der Alten. Der Falke! Es war derselbe. Der, der die ganze Zeit über sie und ihren Pferd geflogen war. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. 

Dein Pferd wartet draußen. Die Alte hatte es schon wieder getan! Aber komischerweise gewöhnte sich Seraphin allmählich daran. 

  


Der Vogel flog über ihren Kopf zum Ausgang der Höhle. Seraphin drehte sich überrascht um. sagte die Frau. Seraphin zögerte. Jetzt geh schon. Dermott wartet nicht gerne. 

Ich.. ich danke euch. Seraphin wusste nicht so recht, was sie zum Abschied sagen solle. 

Die Alte nickte. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Und jetzt geh.

  


Seraphin lief zum Höhlenausgang, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. Aber die Alte war in der Dunkelheit der Höhle verschwunden.

  


  



	6. Kapitel 5

_Es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber endlich (!) habe ich auch das Kapitel geschafft. Read and enjoy! (hoffe ich)_

5. Kapitel

Nur ein Augenblick. Ein kurzes Treffen mit der Vergangenheit. 

Und schon war die Welt anders.

Der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kann einen Orkan auslösen. 

Was vermochte das Schlagen eines Engelsflügels dann wohl auszulösen?

Einen Funken. Er kann einen Funken entzünden. Einen Funken Hoffnung. Einen Funken Leben.

Und noch mehr: Er kann Grenzen aufheben. Sie war keine Gefangene mehr. Die Welt stand ihr offen. Mittelerde stand ihr offen. Seraphin war die Erste seit Jahrtausenden, die die Möglichkeit hatte, dorthin zu gelangen und zu sehen, an was ihr Volk schon fast nicht mehr glaubte. Sie konnte ihm diesen Glauben wiederbringen. Und das Leben, diesen kleinen Funken, was noch viel wichtiger war. Durfte sie nach so langer Zeit wagen zu hoffen, dass sie dahin zurückkehren könnten, wo ihr Platz war? Bei den Menschen?

Seraphin runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich mit den Fingern die Nase. Diese Menschen... Wer waren sie überhaupt? Sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen. Keiner aus ihrem Volk konnte sich so richtig an sie erinnern. Alles, was man noch wusste, stammte aus den alten Geschichten und Erzählungen. Nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit. 

Ob die Menschen noch wussten, wer sie waren, die Engel? Konnten **sie** sich erinnern? Seraphin bezweifelte es. Wenn sie sich schon nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnten, warum sollten es dann die Menschen tun? Sie seufzte. Ein Problem. Wie sollte die frühere enge Verbindung zwischen den beiden Völkern wieder hergestellt werden, wenn man nicht mehr wusste, wer der andere war? (Sollte sie es überhaupt?)

Aber vielleicht dachte sie auch einfach zu weit. Jetzt ging es erst einmal darum, dass sie ihrem Volk das zurückbrachte, was ihm gehörte. Und das allein würde nicht einfach werden. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wo sie zu suchen anfangen sollte. Dermott müsste es aber wissen. Schließlich war er schon einmal in Mittelerde gewesen. Das war er doch hoffentlich? Wie sollte sie sich andernfalls in der ihr völlig fremden Welt zurechtfinden?

Wo war dieser Vogel überhaupt? Seraphin schirmte ihre Augen ab und versucht ihn an dem strahlend blauen Himmel auszumachen. Aber die Luft flimmerte zu sehr als dass sie etwas Genaues erkennen konnte, so heiß war es. Sie flimmerte mittlerweile so sehr, dass sie schon fast eine eigene Form gewann und Seraphin das Gefühl hatte, sie müsse nur die Hand ausstrecken um sie ergreifen zu können. Aber auch in der Ferne verschwamm der Horizont und veränderte sich. 

Seraphin blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt als sie plötzlich eine Gestalt sah. Oder doch nicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Jetzt war sie wieder verschwunden. Aber da... Jetzt war sie an einer anderen Stelle. Oder war es eine andere? Da... jetzt war da noch eine. Und noch eine. Sie konnte nicht genau sehen, was es für Figuren waren, die so plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren, geschweige denn, ob sie echt waren oder ob sie ein Trugbild ihres von der Hitze überanstrengten Körpers war, aber sie verwirrten sie und machten ihr Angst.

Jetzt vermeinte sie sogar, sie zu sich winken zu sehen. War das alles Einbildung oder nicht? Was sie noch mehr in Unbehagen versetzte war, dass sie einerseits das Bedürfnis verspürte vor ihnen davonzulaufen, aber gleichzeitig und noch viel stärker den Wunsch ihrer Einladung zu folgen und zu ihnen zu gehen, obwohl ihr Verstand ihr regelrecht zubrüllte, dass ein großer Fehler wäre. 

Was sollte sie tun? Zeigte man ihr gerade den Weg, den sie gehen sollte? 

rief sie. Dermott, wo bist du? Wohin soll ich gehen? 

Wie zur Antwort hörte sie plötzlich den schrillen Schrei des Falken über ihrem Kopf und sah ihn über sich hinwegsegeln. Seraphin verstand: Er wollte, dass sie ihm folgte und nicht diesen dubiosen Figuren der Luft.

Sie gab ihrem Pferd die Zügel und ließ es in einen scharfen Galopp fallen um dem Falken folgen zu können. Unglaublich, wie schnell so ein Falke werden konnte. Aber was machte er denn da? Er hielt geradewegs auf die ihr zuwinkenden und zurufenden Gestalten zu, ohne auch nur den Anschien zu machen stoppen zu wollen. Sie zögerte einen Moment, ob sie ihm in der gleichen Weise folgen sollte, entschied sich dann innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils aber dafür. 

In vollem Galopp hielt sie auf die Luftgestalten zu, Sand wirbelte unter den Hufen auf, aber als die Gestalten nicht, wie sie gehofft hatte, einfach verschwanden, schloss sie die Augen. Im gleichen Moment hörte sie ein leises Rauschen, das schnell lauter wurde und zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse anschwoll... und ganz plötzlich wieder zu dem anfänglichen Rauschen verebbte.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen... und erstarrte. Sie war mit einem Mal ganz wo anders. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Unmenge von Wasser, so viel Wasser wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Es reichte bis an den Horizont.

Das Meer. flüsterte sie, hatte aber keine Ahnung, woher sie wusste, was sie da vor sich hatte. Vielleicht aus irgend einer Geschichte, die man ihr einmal erzählt hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich an eine solche erinnern.

Es war ihr aber im Moment auch unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige, was sie erfüllte, war Staunen und Ehrfurcht. Wie schön es war! Blau-grün und weiß schäumend rauschten die Wellen heran und gingen in einem nicht fassbaren Takt wieder zurück. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in dem Wasser und Seraphin konnte in der leichten Brise das Salz schmecken. 

Gebannt stand sie da, als sie ein zwitscherndes Geräusch neben sich hörte und als sie hinunter blickte, sah sie Dermott im roten Sand hocken, der mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen zu ihr hoch schaute. Seraphin war erstaunt wie klein er eigentlich war; sie sah ihn zum ersten Mal am Boden. 

Tja, Dermott, hier geht's nicht weiter. meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Dermott zwitscherte ein zweites Mal und begann dann auf das Wasser zuzuwatscheln (Es war eigenartig, wie elegant er sich in der Luft bewegte und wie unbeholfen hier auf der Erde). Als seine Füße ins Wasser platschten, drehte er sich um und schaute sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

Als Seraphin nur fragend zurückschaute, machte er noch ein paar Schritte weiter bis das Wasser ihm an die gefiederte Brust reichte. Seraphin verstand immer noch nicht, was er vorhatte oder wollte.

Dann rollte eine Welle heran und verschluckte ihn. Seraphin schaute erschrocken auf den Fleck, wo eben noch Dermott gestanden hatte, aber er tauchte nicht mehr auf. Er war verschwunden.

schrie Seraphin. Sie sprang vom Pferd, rannte ins Wasser, blieb stehen, lief zurück und wieder ins Wasser. Was sollte sie nur tun? Verzweifelt trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere, als sie plötzlich verstand.

Das war der Weg. Dermott hatte ihr gerade den Weg nach Mittelerde gezeigt. Das Meer war der Weg. 

Sie musste nur dasselbe tun wie Dermott. 'Nur'. Etwas Mut verlangte es allerdings schon. Schwimmen konnte Seraphin nämlich nicht. Wie sollte sie auch? Es gab nirgends hier so viel Wasser als dass man darin schwimmen könnte. Jedenfalls hatte kein Engel jemals so viel Wasser gefunden. Bis heute.

Sie fasste ihr Pferd am Zügel und setzte einen Fuß in das Nass, das sofort ihre Füße umspielte und sie fast willkommen zu heißen schien. Es war kalt, aber nicht unangenehm. Vorsichtig und darauf hoffend, dass sie gerade keine große Dummheit machte und Selbstmord beging, setzte sie einen Fuß nach dem anderen, immer tiefer in das Wasser hinein. Als es ihr bis zum Hals ging, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft. Ein Schritt noch... Ein Schritt bis nach Mittelerde. Oder ein Schritt noch bis in den Tod. 

Zweifelnd blieb sie stehen, als sie auf einmal spürte, wie der Stein an ihrem Hals wärmer wurde. Sie blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass er schwach leuchtete. Wie hatte die Alte noch gesagt? 

_Du wirst ihn brauchen._

War es das, wofür sie ihn brauchen würde? Sollte er sich ihr jetzt als nützlich erweisen? Es musste wohl so sein. Seraphin vertraute den Worten der Alten.

Sie schaute noch ein letztes Mal zu ihrem Pferd. Sollen wir es wirklich tun? fragte sie leise.

Das Tier, dem das Wasser bis zum Bauch reichte, schien keinerlei Angst zu haben und blickte sie nur vertrauensvoll an. Wenn das Pferd keine Angst hatte, brauchte sie wahrscheinlich auch keine zu haben, dachte Seraphin. Es hatte ein viel feineres Gespür für Gefahr als sie. 

Seraphin musste also nicht alleine gehen. Sie hatte zwei, wenn auch recht ungewöhnliche, Gefährten bei sich... und die Hoffnung ihres ganzen Volkes. 

Es sollte so sein. Es musste so sein.

Der letzte Schritt... und das Meer schlug über ihren Kopf zusammen. 

_Ja, jetzt geht's langsam los... Ich bin schon kräftig am Hirnen, was in ME so alles passieren soll. Ein paar Ideen habe ich zwar, aber ich könnte natürlich noch etwas Hilfe gebrauchen * der altbekannte Zaunpfahl* Also, wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen habt, immer nur her zu mir! Aber ich freue mich natürlich auch über Feedback zum Kapitel!!! (Das war ne' Untertreibung * g*)_

_Ach ja, und wie immer: Danke Glanwen! *knuuutsch *_


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Wo beginnt das Leben, wo hört es auf?

Seraphin war irgendwo dazwischen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man ihr Selbst in tausend kleine Teile zerissen, die um sie herumschwebte, ohne dass sie hoffen konnte sie zu erreichen. Sie hatte keinen Körper mehr, der fühlen konnte und auch der Rest von ihr war nicht mehr ganz da. Ihre Existenz schien sich aufzulösen. Die Zeit verann, Seraphin spürte es nicht. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, ihr Fluss schien angehalten worden zu sein. 

Doch irgendwann, sie wusste nicht wann, fühlte sie sie wieder. Sie fühlte sich. Es war kalt, der Wind strich ihr über das Gesicht und sie lag auf dem Bauch. Der Boden unter ihr war warm und weich. Etwas knirschte ihr zwischen den Zähnen. 

Ruckartig riss sie die Augen auf. Weißer Sand. Nicht rot. Sie blinzelte, aber das Bild änderte sich nicht. War das ein Traum? Sie krallte ihre Hand in den Sand und spürte die einzelnen Sandkörner und Muschelschalen, die ihr in die Haut stachen. Kein Traum. Sie war angekommen, wo auch immer. Langsam und mit etwas wackligen Beinen stand sie auf. 

Sie war an einem Strand. Das Meer hinter ihr war dunkelblau und der Himmel grau. In der Ferne sah sie etwas Grünes. Es war still, die einzigen Geräusche waren die des Meeres und das einiger weißer Vögel, die über ihren Kopf kreisten und dabei immer wieder ein nervtötendes Kreischen von sich gaben. Es schienen nicht gerade die intelligentesten Vögel zu sein. 

Vogel, das Wort spukte ihr einen Weile im Lopf herum und sucht dort nach einer Verbindung. Dann fiel es ihr ein: Dermott! Er war nicht da. Sie suchte den Himmel ab, konnte aber zwischen den hellen Flecken der Vögel über ihr keinen dunklen entdecken. Sie seufzte. Warum musste dieser Vogel nur die Angewohnheit haben immer zu verschwinden? Hoffentlich war wenigstens ihr Pferd da. 

Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt sah sie eine graue Form liegen. Sie eilte zu der Stelle und kniete sich nieder. 

"Steh auf!" flüsterte sie und sie hoffte, dass das Tier sie hören konnte. "Wir sind da." Die Ohren des Pferdes zuckten und schließlich rollte es sich mit einem Ächzen von der Seite auf den Bauch. Es schnaubte kurz, dann erhob es sich mit einem Ruck auf seine vier Beine. Der Sand rieselte in großen Wolken von ihm herunter, als es sich schüttelte. Seraphin strich ihm über den Hals. 

"Braves Mädchen."

Ihr Pferd schien nicht verletzt zu sein, nur sein fragender Blick zeigte, dass es nicht so ganz begriffen hatte, was passiert war. Seraphin wünschte, sie hätte es ihm erklären können. Sie konnte ihm ja nicht einmal sagen, ob sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten und Mittelerde erreicht hatten. Eins war aber auf jeden Fall sicher: Hier sah es anders aus. Einen andere Erklärung, als dass sie in den alten Landen angekommen war, fand sie nicht. Sie war in Mittelerde.  
  


Der innere Begeisterungssturm blieb aus. Die ganze Zeit, schon ihr ganzes Leben lang, hatte sie sich vorgestellt, was für ein großartiges Gefühl es sein würde, in Mittelerde zu sein, zu sehen, was schon seit Tausenden von Jahren keiner ihres Volkes gesehen hatte, aber jetzt fühlte sie nichts. Gar nichts. 

Vielleicht waren die Umstände schuld unter denen sie hierher gekommen war. Sie spürte einen leisen Stich, der sie an ihre Aufgabe erinnerte. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Nur, wohin sollte sie gehen? Dermott war nicht da um ihr den Weg zu zeigen. Sie rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Nase und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Dann eben so. 

Sie schloss die Augen und begann sich mit ausgestrecktem Finger um sich selber zu drehen bis ihr schwindelig wurde. "Dahin." Sie schlug die Augen auf. Nach rechts. 

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Erleichterung schwang sie sich in den Sattel und hieß ihr Pferd mit einem leisen Zungenschnalzen in den Trab zu fallen. "Einfach der Nase nach." murmelte sie. "Einfach immer der Nase nach."

Sie war noch nicht lange geritten, als der Himmel über ihr grollte und sie eine Regentropfen auf der Nase spürte. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte zu den grauen, schweren Wolken hinauf. Es begann zu regnen. Zuerst in feinen Tropfen, bald aber in schweren Schleiern fiel der Regen auf den weichen Boden, wo er kleine runde Kuhlen hinterließ. 

Seraphin schloss die Augen und ließ den Regen auf ihr Gesicht prasseln. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wolle der Himmel sie begrüßen, als wolle er das übernehmen, was der Rest von Mittelerde versäumt hatte. Es war sonst ja niemand da, der dies hätte tun können. Sie fror plötzlich und zog sich ihren Mantel aus der Satteltasche. Aber als sie ihn angezogen hatte, wärmte er sie nicht wirklich.

Früher hatte sie Mittelerde immer für einen äußerste belebten Ort gehalten, an dem man keine hundert Meter gehen konnte, ohne auf einen Elben, Zwergen oder Menschen zu treffen, aber jetzt sah sie, dass dem wohl nicht so war. 

Die Gestalt, die sich ein paar Schritte von ihr an den Boden presste, sah sie nicht. Ein hämisches Lächeln huschte über Astois Gesicht. Der Meister hatte also recht gehabt, wie immer. Sie würden zurückkehren und es wieder zurückverlangen. Aber sie würden es nicht bekommen, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Er beobachtete, wie die junge Frau sich nun doch einen Mantel anzog, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen. Er verdeckte ihre Flügel völlig und so war sie fast nicht von einem Elben zu unterscheiden. Und doch wusste Atsoi, dass der Unterschied zwischen den Völkern groß war. Er wusste das besser als jeder andere. 

Jetzt schien sie den Rauch bemerkt zu haben. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er ihren verwunderte Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Sie wusste nicht, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Astoi wusste es. Es würde ihr nicht gefallen.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Seraphin hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Sie hatte gehofft, Leben zu finden; Menschen Elben, irgend jemanden. Hier aber lebte niemand mehr. Das Dorf war vollkommen zerstört. Das Einizige, was von ihm geblieben war, waren rauchende, schwarze Ruinen, aus denen noch vereinzelt Flammen schlugen. Der Regen hatte das Feuer gelöscht. 

Verbrannte Erde.

Es musste schnell gegangen sein. Hier und da lagen einige zerbrochene Pfeile, Schwerter und anderer Waffen, aber nicht viele. Die Bewohner des Dorfes hatten keine Zeit mehr gehabt um sich zu verteidigen. Seraphin schluckte, als sie an einem toten, halb verkohlten Hund vorbeiritt. Diejenigen, die hier gelebt hatten, hatte wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. 

Sie stoppte, als sie im Schatten einiger Ruinen eine Schatten sah. Als sie näher ritt, wurde sie den Konturen einer reglosen Gestalt gewahr, die zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag und etwas fest in den Armen hielt. Es war ein Mensch. Ein Vater mit seine Kind. Beide waren tot. 

Fassungslos starrte Seraphin auf diese Bild und sie spürte, wie etwas in ihr aufstieg, das sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Zorn, aber nicht der Zorn, den sie schon kannte. Er war mehr. Es war ein Zorn, der in ihr ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit hinterließ und den Wunsch, irgend jemanden dafür zu bestrafen. Aber am schlimmsten war das Gefühl, versagt zu haben. 

Es musste dasselbe Gefühl sein, das ihre Vorfahren verspürt haben musste, als ihnen klar wurde, dass ihre Mission gescheitert war und dass Menschen und Engel dafür gestorben waren. Menschen, die sie eigentlich hätten beschützen sollen. Ja, der Verlust auch nur eines einzigen Menschenleben wog schwerer als die ganze Strafe, die Seraphins Volk erhalten hatte. 

Seraphin wandte sich abrupt von der Szenen ab und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch die Haare. Sie musste weiter. Gerade, als sie ihr Pferd wendete vernahm sie plötzlich Hufgetrappel und das Klirren von Waffen und Rüstungen. „Sie kommen zurück!" dachte sie entsetzt und blickte sich gehetzt nach einem Versteck um. Zum Flüchten war es zu spät. 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie ihr Pferd zu sich in ein noch halbwegs stehendes Haus ziehen, bevor eine Gruppe von Reitern an ihr vorbei durch das zerstörte Dorf preschte. Seraphin zählte ungefähr zwanzig Mann.

Aus ihrem Versteck konnte sie beobachten, wie sie ihre Pferde anhielte und wie einer der Männer, es musste der Anführer sein, den anderen Befehle zurief, woraufhin diese ausschwärmten. 

Seraphin drückte sich etwas enger an die Hauswand und fragte sich gerade, was sie noch hier suchten, als ihr plötzlich jemand die Hand auf den Mund legte und sie den kalten Stahl eines Messers an ihrer Kehle spürte.

„Hab' ich dich!"hörte sie eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr zischen. „Wie lange haben wir gewartet einen von euch zu erwischen. Du wirst deine gerechte Strafe bekommen, na warte." 

Seraphin wollte etwas sagen, den Irrtum richtig stellen, aber sie bekam kaum Luft. Verzweifelt wehrte sie sich mit der ihr verbleibenden Kraft gegen den eisernen Griff des Mannes, aber dieser hielt sie unbarmherzig fest und zerrte sie ins Freie. 

„Heermeister Boromir!"rief er. „Hier habe ich einen von denen. Was soll ich mit ihm machen?"

Seraphin keuchte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann bald wohl nichts mehr mit ihr machen könnte, denn gleich würde sie ersticken. Wie durch einen Nebel konnte sie Schritte hören und sah verschwommen eine Gestalt vor sich erscheinen.

„Lass sie los, Tanit." 

Der Mann, der offenbar Tanit hieß, stutze und Seraphin konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihn diese Order verwirrte.

„Heermeister?"

„Lass sie los!"wiederholte die Stimme, nun etwas fordernder. „Sie ist eine Elbin. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun hat."

Tanit löste seine Umklammerung nun endlich, allerdings so abrupt, dass Seraphin das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts in den Matsch fiel. Tanit stand nun über ihr und blickte entsetzt auf sie herunter. 

„Eine Elbin... Frau..."stammelte er. „Hatte ja keine Ahnung..." 

Eine Hand streckte sich Seraphin entgegen, aber es war nicht die Tanits. Als sie danach griff, blickte sie in ein paar seltsame, graue Augen.

„Seit ihr verletzt?" 

Seraphin schüttelte stumm den Kopf und konnte nicht anders, als den Mann vor sich unverhohlen anzustarren. Er war sehr jung, wahrscheinlich so am Anfang seiner zwanzigten Lebensjahre, groß und schlank, seine Haare hell. Das Auffallendste an ihm waren aber seine Augen. Sie schienen zu funkeln.

„Wer...wer seit ihr?"

Der Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mein Name ist Boromir, Sohn von Faramir und Heermeister von Gondor."er beugte sich ein Stück weiter zu Seraphin vor, so dass sie genau sehen konnte, wie es in seine Augen aufblitzte. Sie schienen zu lachen. 

„Und wer seit _Ihr_, Mylday?"

„Ich bin Seraphin, Tochter von Gabriel und..."Seraphin stockte und ärgerte sich. Beinahe hätte sie diesem Mann, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte, alles erzählt. Sie durfte nicht zu viel preis geben. Wer wusste schon, wie diese Menschen reagieren würden, wenn sie ihnen sagte, dass sie ein Engel war? Wussten die Menschen überhaupt noch, wer oder was Engel waren? 

„... und ich bin auf Reisen,"beendete sie ihren Satz. 

Bormir hob eine Braue. „So, eine Reisende seit Ihr? Und was tut ihr gerade hier?"Er deute mit einer Geste auf die Überreste des Dorfes.

„Ich.. ich habe den Rauch gesehen."antwortete Seraphin. „Sagt mir, was ist hier geschehen? Wer hat das getan?"

Boromisr Miene verdunkelte sich sofort und er senkte den Blick. „Wir... wissen es nicht."er ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste. „Das einzige, was wir jedes Mal vorfinden ist das hier. Niemals gibt es Überlebende, alle werde ausnahmslos getötet. Frauen, Kinder, Greise.. unser Feind scheint keinen Unterschied zu machen."

Seraphin schaute ihn halb entsetzt, halb ungläubig an. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das so etwas geschieht?" 

Boromir schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein."Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu den Ruinen. „Auch hier sind wir wieder zu spät gekommen."sagte er leise und Seraphin konnte deutlich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Sie begriff. Er hatte dasselbe Gefühl wie sie: Versagt zu haben.

Er wandte sich wieder Seraphin zu und schüttelte einmal heftig den Kopf, so als wolle er all diese Gedanken abschüttel um seine Aufmerksamekeit ganz der Frau vor ihm widmen zu können. „Aber nun sagt mir, wo kommt ihr her? Eine Elbin Eurer Art sah ich noch nie."

Seraphin spürte, wie es tief in ihr zu brodeln begann. Wieso hielt er sie für eine Elbin? Wieso gerade für eine Angehörige jenes Volkes, das dem Ihrigen so verhasst war?

„Ich bin nicht..."begann sie, aber dann schaltete sich ihre Vernunft ein. Nein, sie durfte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das Beste wäre es wahrscheinlich, sie würde ihn in dem Glauben lassen, eine Elbin vor sich zu haben.

„Ich komme von weit her."erwiderte sie. „Wenn ich Euch sagen würde, von wo, wüsster Ihr nicht, wo es ist."Es erstaunte Seraphin, wie leicht ihr dies Lüge über die Lippen kam, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass es im Grunde gar keine Lüge gewesen war. Was sie gesagt hatte, entsprach ja durchaus der Wahrheit. Sie hatte nur nicht _alles_ gesagt. 

Boromir schien jedenfalls nichts gemerkt zu haben. Er lachte. „Das ist wohl wahr. Ich habe noch nie die Grenzen Gondors verlassen und ich weiß nicht viel von der Welt."Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber vielleicht wollt Ihr mich nach Minas Tirith begleiten? Ich kenne dort jemanden, der mehr weiß als ich. Vielleicht auch etwas über Euer Volk und Euer Land." 

Seraphin horchte auf. Hier tat sich ein erste Möglichekit auf. „Tatsächlich?"fragte sie und bemühte sich nicht allzu interessiert zu klingen. „Wer ist dieser Mann?"

Boromir lächelte und sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als er sich an viele vergangene Dinge zu erinnern schien. „Er ist ein Freund unseres Königs."antwortete er und er fügte hinzu: „Auch ich darf mich glücklich schätzen ihn zu meine Freunden zählen zu dürfen." 

Seraphin stieß eine inneren Seufzer aus. Diese Antwort hatte ihr nicht wirklich weitergeholfen. Aber trotzdem, vielleicht konnte Boromirs Freund ihr doch helfen. 

„Ich würde gerne mit Euch nach Minas... Minas Turith gehen um Euren Freund kennen zu lernen."Ein Strahlen lief über Boromirs Gesicht. Er deutet wieder eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen Euch nach Mians Tirith zu begleiten und Euch die weiße Stadt zu zeigen."Seine Augen funkelten wieder dieses schalkhafte Funkeln. 

Seraphin lächelte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mann erinnerte sie irgendwie fatal an Jophiel. 

Ihr Lächeln gefror allerdings, als der Rest von Bormirs Männern zurückkehrte. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelt sich Trauer, Wut, und was wohl das Schlimmste war, Hilflosigkeit.

Es war wahr. Es war so, wie sie und Bormir befürchtet hatten. Niemand hatte das Massaker überlebt. Alle, die hier einmal gelebt hatten, waren tot. 

Einer der M;änner trat zu Boromir. Es war Tanit. „Wie viele?" fragte sein Heermeister rau.

Tanit schluckte. „Ungefähr hundert fünfzig."antwortete er gepresst. „Aber die meisten sind verbrannt. Wir konnten nicht herausfinden, wie viele genau."

Bormir schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

„Begraben wir die Toten."sagte er dann matt und wandte sich ab um den Menschen dieses Dorfes den letzten Dienst zu erweisen, seine Männer folgten ihm. Auch Seraphin ging mit ihnen.

In diesem Moment begann es wieder zu regnen.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Der schwarze Vogel sah von seinem Ast argwöhnische auf die seltsame Gruppe herunter, die unter ihm vorbeizog. Er hatte in seinem selbst für eine Krähe recht langen Leben schon viele Menschen gesehen und fand sie insgesamt eigentlich recht langweilig, aber diesmal war etwas anders, eindeutig anders. Er wusste nur nicht, was. 

Unschlüssig und leicht verwirrt rutschte der Vogel auf seinem Ast hin und her, aber als das Tier mit seinem, wenn auch im Vergleich zu anderen Vögeln nicht ganz so begrenzten Verstand, sich sein ungutes Gefühl nicht erklären konnte, erhob er sich mit einem heiseren Krächzen in den Himmel.

Seraphin zuckte bei dem ihr unbekannten Geräusch zusammen und schaute auf. Die Krähe flog immer höher, bis sie nur noch als schwarzer Fleck zwischen den grauen Wolken zu erkennen war. Wie festgenagelt schien sie dort über ihnen zu schweben, aber dann plötzlich ließ sie sich wie ein Stein fallen und stieß mit einem anderen Vogel zusammen. Ein kurzes Gerangel, dann ergriff der schwarze Vogel endgültig die Flucht. Der Sieger stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus, der Seraphin nur allzu bekannt war. Ein wohliges Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Dermott war wieder da. 

Mit dem Kopf im Nacken blickte sie angestrengt nach oben zu ihrem gefiederten Freund, so als könnte sie ihn auf diese Weise daran hindern, wieder einfach zu verschwinden. Sie grübelte gerade darüber nach, wo Dermott die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatte und ob er sie absichtlich alleine gelassen hatte, als eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanke riss.

„Seht!"mit ausgestreckter Hand wies Boromir vor sich. „Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir haben Minas Tirth fast erreicht."Leicht widerwillig löste Seraphin ihren Blick von Dermott über ihr und folgte Bormirs Geste. Ihr stockte der Atem. Was sie vor sich sah, war wohl das gewaltigste und schönste, das sie jemals in ihrem Leben hatte erblicken können, auch wenn die zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade viel war. Mit dem Kopf im Nacken blickte sie angestrengt nach oben zu ihrem gefiederten Freund, so als könnte sie ihn auf diese Weise daran hindern, wieder einfach zu verschwinden. Sie grübelte gerade darüber nach, wo Dermott die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatte und ob er sie absichtlich alleine gelassen hatte, als eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanke riss.

Die Stadt schien unermesslich groß zu sein und ihre weißen Gebäude strahlten im hellen Sonnenlicht, während auf den Zinnen die bunten Fahnen wild im Wind flatterten. Hatten dies Menschen geschaffen? Die selben Menschen, die einst den Schutz ihre Volkes gebraucht hatten? Verstohlen wanderte Seraphins Blick zu Boromir neben ihr. Seine Augen strahlten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit als er sie fragte, ob sie schon jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen habe?

Seraphin schluckte. „Nein." antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme und es war die Wahrheit, aber gleichzeitig erfüllte sie diese Schönheit mit einer unendlichen Traurigkeit. Sie zeigte ihr, dass die Zeit auch ohne ihr Volk weiter vergangen war und dass sie Menschen auch ohne sie gelernt hatten; viel gelernt hatten. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, irgendwie zu spät gekommen zu sein. Zu spät um ihre alten Platz einzunehmen. Es hatte sich zu viel in Mittelerde verändert.

Im Trab überquerten sie die schwere Zugbrücke und plötzlich befand sich Seraphin in einer anderen Welt. Stimmengwirr umfing sie und die Luft vibrierte von dem Leben, das die Stadt beherrschte. Ein Drängen und Schieben von Leibern war um sie herum, schien sie fast mitreißen zu wollen, aber trotzdem achtete keiner auf sie. Die Menschen, so viele Menschen, hasteten geschäftig an ihr vorbei, jeder mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Staunend stand Seraphin inmitten des pulsierenden Lebens und merkte gar nicht, wie sie den Verkehr aufhielt. Erst als unwillige Rufe um sie herum laut wurden, bemerkte sie, dass sie ein Hindernis für den stetigen Menschenfluss darstellte und schaute sich suchend nach Boromir um, doch er war nirgends zu entdecken. Die Rufe und Schreie wurden immer lauter, einige Menschen begannen sie zu beschimpfen. Seraphin wollte ihr Pferd drehen, aber die Menschenmasse um sie herum war zu dicht. Panik erfasste sie, sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sich die Enge um sie wie ein Gürtel um die Brust ziehen, aber dann plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie jemand, ganz leicht schien es, aus dem Gedränge und in eine Seitenstraße zog. 

Boromirs Gesicht war ganz rot. Sie hörte, wie er mit ihr sprach, laut sprach, aber seine Stimme klang wie durch einen Nebel zu ihr. Ihr war plötzlich ganz schlecht, ihre Beine zitterten und sie musste sich an die weiße Wand des Hauses hinter sich lehnen. Boromirs hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert. Zwar waren noch immer einige rote Flecken in seinem Gesicht, aber sein Blick war nun nicht mehr zornig. Fast besorgt musterte er die Frau vor sich. „Ihr seit noch nie in einer Stadt gewesen." stellte er leicht verwundert fest.

Seraphin musste trotz allem schief lächeln. Sie hatte ihr Zuhause immer als eine Stadt bezeichnet, aber im Vergleich hier zu war es nicht mehr als eine Ansammlung von ein paar wenigen Gebäuden. Es war dort auch eng gewesen, zumindest hatte sie das immer gedacht, aber nie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese Enge ihr keinen Raum zum Atmen mehr ließ. 

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. Die Übelkeit ließ langsam nach. 

„Ist es hier immer so... so belebt?" fragte sie.

Boromir Augen funkelten belustigt. „Belebt? Oh, heute ist gar nicht so viel los."Er bemerkte Seraphins entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und schien sich kurz darüber zu amüsieren, aber dann wechselte er schnell das Thema. „Kommt, ich bringe Euch jetzt in den Palast. Soweit ich mich erinnere, findet dort heute eine Ratsversammlung statt. Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir ihr beiwohnen." 

Seraphin nickte mechanisch und folgte ihm durch die enge Gasse. Boromir schien ihr einen Gefallen tun zu wollen und mied nun die größeren, menschenerfüllten Straßen. Seraphin war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Der Saal war eindeutig überfüllt. Bis in die letzten Winkel drängten sich Menschen, Krieger, Bedienstete und auch einige, von denen Legolas nicht wusste, was sie hier zu suchen hatten. Er versuchte in der Menge Boromir auszumachen, aber selbst mit seinen Elbenaugen konnte er ihn nicht entdecken. Er war nicht da. Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Entweder Boromir würde zu spät kommen oder er würde gar nicht kommen. So war es bis jetzt immer gewesen. Warum sollte es heute anders sein?

In diesem Augenblick erhob Aragorn sich von seinem Platz und bat um Ruhe. Sofort verstummte das Summen der Gespräche, das den Raum erfüllt hatte „Du bist alt geworden, mein Freund."dachte Legolas, während er seinen Freund musterte. Jemand, der Aragorn nicht kannte, hätte die paar grauen Haare an seinen Schläfen und den leicht gebeugteren Gang nicht bemerkt, aber Legolas waren diese kleine Veränderung nicht entgangen. 

Die wichtigsten Ratsmitglieder hatten mittlerweile einen Weg durch das Gedränge gefunden und nahmen nun an dem runden Tisch in der Mitte Platz. Trotzdem blieben noch einige Männer stehen und Legolas erinnerte sich, dass heute alle Mitglieder gerufen worden waren, was selten vorkam Deshalb war es heute so überfüllt. Stille erfüllte den Raum und alle Blicke waren gespannt auf Aragorn gerichtet, obwohl jeder hier wusste, was heute besprochen werden sollte. Es war nicht das erste Mal.

„Meine Freunde."begann Aragorn, „Wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden um über die Bedrohung zu sprechen, die die Menschen vor unseren Toren zerstört. Es sind nun schon mehr als dreißig Dörfer, die..."Legolas hörte schon nicht mehr richtig zu; er kannte den Rest und ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Männer gleiten, als seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich von etwas anderem erregt wurde. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, nur ganz kurz, aber dafür um so intensiver. Es war wie ein flüchtiger Windzug, der sein Herz streifte und zu ihm flüsterte. Verwundert hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt in ein Paar strahlend blaue, weit aufgerissene Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Sie gehörten zu einer Frau, die ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt zwischen den Leuten stand, aber sie schien nicht zu ihnen gehören. Ihre sehr helle, fast weiße Haut, ihre hellbraunen Haare sowie vor allem die spitzen Ohren wiesen eindeutig auf eine elbische Herkunft hin. Aber Legolas konnte absolut nicht sagen, woher sie kam. So eine Elbin hatte er noch nie gesehen. 

Mit einem Ruck wandte sich die Frau plötzlich ab und stürzte aus dem Raum. Legolas sprang auf und rannte ihr hinter her. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er das tat, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es einfach tun musste. Es war wie ein Instinkt. Er achtete nicht darauf, dass alle ihn verwundert hinterhersahen, als er durch den Saal hechtete, durch die Tür sprang, fast aus dem blankgeputzten Boden ausrutschte, sich wieder fing und sich suchend umschaute. Da hinter der Ecke sah er gerade noch den Zipfel ihres dunkelblauen Mantels verschwinden.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, nahm er die Verfolgung wieder auf, er konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, wohl aber hören. Sie war schnell, das musste er zugeben, aber im nächsten Augenblick hörte er einen Schrei, ein Schlittern, und dann einen Knall. Legolas schien nicht der einizge zu sein, der Probleme mit dem spiegelglatten Boden hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war die seltsame Elbin ihn aber nicht gewohnt.

Als Legolas um die nächste Ecke bog, wäre er beinahe mit der Frau zusammengestoßen, die gerade versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. „Darf ich Euch helfen, Mylady?"fragte er höflich und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Die Elbin funkelte ihn wütend an. „Auf Eure Hilfe kann ich verzichten."zischte sie, aber just in diesem Moment rutschte ihr ein Bein wieder weg und sie kämpfte mit dem Gleichgewicht. Legolas verzichtete nun darauf, ihr höflich seine Hilfe anzubieten und zog sie einfach auf die Beine. 

Als sie wieder stand, machte sie sich mit einem Ruck los und schaute ihn noch wütender an. „Was fällt Euch ein..."

„Mein Name ist Legolas vom Düsterwald."fiel Legolas ihr ins Wort und dieser kurze Satz verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Eine kurze Stille breite sich zwischen ihnen aus. 

„Seraphin."antwortete die Elbin knapp. Sie schaute ihn eine Weile an. „Ihr seid ein Elb."

Legolas nickte. „So wie Ihr." 

Seraphin schnaubte. „Nicht _so_ wie ihr." 

Leogolas wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und er wollte sie gerade danach fragen, als Boromir erschien. Er war blass.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein."antworteten Seraphin und Legolas gleichzeitig.

„Zumindest nicht sehr viel."meinte Legolas.

„Bis auf ein paar blaue Flecke, nein."fügte Seraphin bissig hinzu.

Boromir schaute leicht verwirrt von einem zum anderen. 

„Ich habe sie hierhergebracht." erklärte er Legolas schließlich, als er dessen fragenden Blick sah. „Ich traf sie bei dem Dorf." 

„Die einzige Überlebende?"Es wäre das erste Mal, dass jemand einen der Überfälle überlebt hätte. 

„Nein, ich war zufällig da." schaltete sich Seraphin nun ein. Sie schien nun nicht mehr ganz so verärgert, sondern irgendwie traurig. „Und ich wünschte ich wäre nicht dort gewesen."

Legolas seufzte. „Dann war es also so wie letztes Mal."schloss er.

Boromir nickte und Seraphin konnte sehen, wie er hinter seinem Rücken die Fäuste ballte. „Ja. Aber lass und das nachher besprechen."Er wandte sich Seraphin zu. „Kommt, ich werde Euch jetzt Euren Raum zeigen."Er warf Legolas noch einen eigenartigen Blick zu, dann ging er, Seraphin hinter sich herziehend, davon.

Legolas sah ihnen nachdenklich nach. Wer war diese Frau nur?


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Seraphin lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ihre Finger spielten mit der Kette um ihren Hals, wickelten sich um das silberne Kettchen und fuhren über den glatten, blauen Stein. Sie war unendlich müde und hätte nichts lieber getan als zu schlafen, aber zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Es war an diesem Tag so viel passiert, mehr als bisher in ihrem ganzen Leben.

Die Seuche, die alte Frau, Dermott, das Dorf, Boromir und dann dieser Elb. Ein Elb... Boromirs Freund, von dem er gesprochen hatte, war ein Elb. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Also hatten Menschen und Elben Freundschaft geschlossen. Und sie? Wo stand sie?

Zu viele Fragen. Zu viele Fragen, die nicht beantwortet werden konnten. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Aber da war vor allem eine Frage, die sie beschäftigte. Es hatte sie erschreckt, wie wenig Unterschiede es rein äußerlich zwischen Elben und Engeln gab. Hätten dem Elben nicht die Flügel gefehlt, hätte man ihn durchaus für einen Angehörigen ihre Volkes halten können. Ihre Flügel... Es verwirrte sie, dass keiner sie bemerkt hatte. Sicher, sie hatte den Mantel getragen und er hatte wahrscheinlich ihre Flügel versteckt, aber sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er sie auch verdeckt hatte, als sie gestürzt war. Hatte der Elb sie vielleicht doch gesehen? Nein, das glaubte sie kaum. Er hätte sie anders angeschaut. In seinem Blick war kein Erschrecken gewesen, keine Frage, keine Ungläubigkeit, nur ein leichter Hauch von Verwirrung.

Es musste etwas anderes sein. Langsam hob sie den blau schimmernden Stein vor ihre Augen. Er war plötzlich ganz warm geworden. Eine Ahnung beschlich sie.

War es das? Hatte dieser kleine Splitter die Macht, das zu verstecken, von dem Seraphin nicht wollte, dass es jemand sah?

„_Er wird dich beschützen." _erinnerte sie sich an die Worte der Alten. Warum sollte er sie nicht auch auf diese Weise schützen? Aber wie diese Vermutung überprüfen ohne ein Risiko einzugehen? Nein, ohne Risiko war das wohl nicht möglich. „Tu' es einfach!"sagte sie sich. Entschlossen schwang sie die Beine über den Bettrand und lief zur Tür. Doch dort zögerte sie.

„Du kannst nicht ewig mit dem Mantel rumlaufen. Früher oder später würden sie es sowieso bemerken."sagte sie sich und drehte den Türknauf.

Auf dem Gang war niemand zu sehen. Sie ging einige Schritte an den großen Fenstern entlang, als sie spürte wie der Stein um ihren Hals wieder wärmer wurde. In diesem Moment sah sie eine Frau auf sich zukommen, die ein Tablett in der Hand hielt und es sehr eilig zu haben schien. Es musste eine der Mägde des Palastes sein. Seraphin hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als diese sich ihr näherte. Doch die Magd schien nichts zu bemerken. Sie sah Seraphin, lächelte kurz und lief dann einfach an ihr vorbei.

Erleichterung durchströmte die junge Frau. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Das machte die Dinge etwas einfacher,_ sehr _viel einfacher. Beruhigt ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt konnte sie schlafen. Müde ließ sie sich einfach auf das Bett fallen und fast sofort breitete sich eine angenehme Ruhe in ihrem Körper aus.

Die Kerze flackerte und malte unruhige Zeichen auf Legolas' Gesicht. Zusammen mit Boromir saß er an einem Tisch, vor sich einen Laib Brot, Obst und kaltes Fleisch. Doch keiner von beiden konnte etwas essen. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Boromir hatte seinem Freund gerade von den Ereignissen beim Dorf erzählt und wirkte nun völlig erschöpft. Er würde es wohl niemals zugeben, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihn sehr mitgenommen. Am schlimmsten war für ihn das Gefühl versagt zu haben. In manchen Dingen ähnelte er doch mehr seinem Vater als seinem Onkel, obwohl er dessen Namen trug.

„Und du vertraust ihr?"fragte Legolas Borormir nun vorsichtig und beendete damit das Schweigen, das sich nach dessen Bericht zwischen den Beiden ausgebreitet hatte.

Boromir schaute ihn nicht an. Er wirkte verlegen. „Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber ich vertraue ihr völlig. Es kommt mir fast so vor als würde ich sie schon seit Jahrtausenden kennen."

Legolas nickte langsam. „Ja..."sagte er nachdenklich. „Ja, so kommt es mir auch vor. Das ist mehr als eigenartig. Eigentlich hätten wir allen Grund ihr zu misstrauen."

Boromir stimmte ihm zu. „Ja, genau: Sie sagt nicht, woher sie kommt, geschweige denn, was sie hier tut und außer ihrem Namen wissen wir eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über sie."Er schwieg einen Moment. „Glaubst, dass sie gefährlich ist?"

„Gefährlich?" Legolas wirkte erstaunt. Auf diese Idee war er noch nicht gekommen. Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber ich glaube, dass sie mehr weiß, als sie uns sagt."

„Worüber?"

„Über die ganzen Vorfälle. Über die zerstörten Dörfer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Zufall war, dass sie bei dem Dorf war. Sie_ weiß_ etwas, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."Er stockte kurz, als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt war von dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Auf jeden Fall verheimlicht sie etwas Wichtiges."räumte er schließlich ein.

„Und warum sagt sie es uns nicht?"

Legolas lächelte. „Ich glaube, _sie_ vertraut _uns_ nicht."

Boromir grinste. „Du meinst wohl eher, sie vertraut _dir_ nicht. Sie war nicht gerade begeistert davon, einen ihres Volkes hier vorzufinden."

Legolas rieb seine Handfläche unruhig auf dem Tisch. Das stimmte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, warum dem so war. Warum sollte eine Elbin etwas gegen ihr eigenes Volk haben?

„Vielleicht hat es ja gar nichts mit den Elben an sich, sondern mit mir zu tun." meinte er dann.

„Du kennst sie?" fragte Boromir erstaunt, doch Legolas verneinte.

„Aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass sie nicht weiß, wer ich bin."räumte er ein. Er seufzte. „Ich kann mir aber trotzdem nicht erklären, was eine Elbin gegen mich oder vielleicht auch gegen meinen Vater haben könnte."

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas und als das Schweigen unterträglich wurde, stand Legolas auf.

„Es ist schon spät."sagte er und damit wollte er gehen, doch Boromir hielt ihn auf.

„Warte! Da ist noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen soll."

Legolas ließ sich missmutig wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Mit mir besprechen _sollst_?"fragte er. „Wer hat dir das denn aufgetragen?"

„Der König."

Legolas schwieg. Wenn das so war, dann musste es wichtig sein. Er war nur ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Aragorn nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte, es ihm persönlich zu sagen.

Boromir breitete eine Karte auf und Legolas beugte sich ein Stück vor um in dem schwachen Licht besser sehen zu können. Die Karte zeigte Gondor und seine Umgebung. Kleine rote Punkte schienen willkürlich auf ihr verteilt.

„Fällt dir etwas auf?"Boromir wartete gar keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr fort: „Der erste Angriff erfolgte hier, der zweite dort, der nächste an dieser Stelle.."Legolas Augen folgten seinem Finger, der hastig über die Karte streifte. „Und der letzte Überfall..."er tippte mehrere Male auf die Stelle, „...war in diesem Dorf."

Legolas hatte bemerkt, worauf Boromir hinaus wollte, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Die Angriffe haben eine Richtung."stellte er fest.

„Ja."stimmte der junge Heermeister ihm zu. „Und sie weisen auf Minas Tirith."

Legolas ballte die Fäuste. „Das ist..."

„ ...nicht gut." beendete sein Freund den Satz. Er rolle die Karte wieder zusammen.

„Und was nun?" fragte der Elb.

„Nun, da wir wissen, in welche Richtung die Überfälle gehen, wissen wir doch auch, von wo sie kommen."

Legolas verstand. „Aragorn glaubt, dass wir ihnen so auf die Spur kommen."

Boromir nickte. „Ja, und er hat mir aufgetragen, mit ein paar Männern dorthin zu reiten. Übrigens, du wirst mich begleiten."

„So?"

„König Elessar meinte, dass du auf jeden Fall mitkommen willst."

Legolas musste lächeln. Aragorn kannte ihn zu gut.

„Da ist noch etwas."Boromir fing an unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und herzurutschen. „Seraphin soll sich uns ebenfalls anschließen."

Der Elb runzelte die Stirn. Er hielt das für keine gute Idee.

„Ich weiß, das ist riskant,"beeilte der Heermeister sich zu sagen, als er Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „Wir kennen sie nicht, aber Aragorn meint, dass wir gerade deswegen mitnehmen sollten. Wir können sie so am besten im Auge behalten. Wer weiß, wenn sie wirklich etwas weiß, dann ist sie uns dort vielleicht noch von Nutzen."

Legolas nickte. Er wusste, dass Aragorn Recht hatte, aber die Sache gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht.

„Gut, dann muss es wohl so sein."Er stand wieder auf. „Sagst du es ihr?"

Boromir schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss heute und morgen früh noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen."

Legolas stöhnte innerlich. Dann musste er es wohl tun. Begeistert war er nicht davon.

Leise betrat Legolas den Stall. Es war noch früher Morgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen nur zaghaft durch die Fenster, doch ließen sie die feinen Staubpartikel in der Luft wie kleine Glühwürmchen aufleuchten. Stille erfüllte das Gebäude, unterbrochen wurde sie nur von dem gleichmäßigen Mahlen der Pferdezähne und dem gelegentlichen Stampfen von Hufen. Das geschäftige Treiben der Stallburschen war noch fern, aber dennoch konnte Legolas die leise Spannung in der Luft spüren, die davon zeugte, dass die Tiere genau wussten, dass nun bald ihr Frühstück und danach die tägliche Arbeit folgen würde. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, dass die Pferde in einen leichten Zustand von Unruhe versetzte. Jemand Fremdes war hier.

Legolas lächelte. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Sie konnte nur hier sein, bei dem Einzigen, was ihr in dieser fremdem Umgebung vertraut war. Langsam ging er an den verschiedenen Boxen vorbei, aus denen sich ihm neugierige Pferdeköpfe entgegen streckten. An einer der letzten Boxen am Ende der Stallgasse machte er Halt. Die Tür stand halb offen und als Legolas vorsichtig hineinspähte, konnte er die junge Frau sehen, die mit energischen Strichen das glänzende Fell ihres Pferdes striegelte. In einer Ecke lag das Sattelzeug und man konnte an der Art, wie es dorthin geworfen war deutlich erkennen, dass sie es eilig hatte.

„Ihr wollt uns verlassen?"

Seraphin unterbrach ihre Arbeit nicht und fuhr fort ihr Pferd zu bearbeiten „Ja." antwortete sie knapp. „Hier gibt es keine Antwort auf meine Fragen."

„Fragen?" Legolas hob erstaunt eine Braue. „Ihr habt uns niemals Fragen gestellt."

„Weil ich weiß, dass Ihr keine Antworten habt. Ihr nicht."Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob sie den Sattel auf. „Gerade Ihr nicht."

Legolas trat in die Box und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Ihr könnt noch nicht gehen."

Seraphin starrte ihn an. Ihr Blick war kalt wie Eis. „Wollt Ihr mich aufhalten?"

„Nein."

„Gut."Mit einem einzigen schnellen Schritt schob sie sich an ihm vorbei.

„Aber vielleicht kann es König Aragorn."Seraphin hielt inne und Legolas beschloss diesen Augenblick auszunutzen. „Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe."

Seraphin drehte sich nicht um. „Wir?"fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang gefährlich gespannt.

„Ich, Boromir und Aragorn. Die Menschen Gondors."

Seraphin wirkte mit einem Mal erschreckt, doch flackerte es nur kurz in ihren Augen.

„Was wollt Ihr, dass ich tue?"

Legolas trat eine Schritt an Seraphin heran, welche aber sofort zurückwich. „Begleitet uns. Helft uns herauszufinden, was vor den Mauern von Minas Tirith vor sich geht."Er versuchte sie mit seinem Blick festzuhalten, aber sie wich ihm aus. Sie wandte den Kopf ab und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Seite. „Wie könnte ich Euch helfen?"fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme war plötzlich etwas unendlich Trauriges, so traurig, dass Legolas eine eigenartige Kälte in sich aufsteigen spürte. Was war es nur, das sie verbarg? Was war es nur, das sie mit sich trug?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß? Es ist nur eine Bitte. Eine Bitte des Königs."

Seraphin schwieg und Legolas konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie nachdachte. Nervös knetete sie ihre Unterlippe, dann drehte sie sich langsam um, um den Sattel vom Rücken ihres Pferdes zu heben. Legolas lächelte erleichtert. „Ich freue mich, dass Ihr Euch entschieden habt uns zu begleiten."sagte er und er meinte es ehrlich.

„Ich tue das nicht für Euch."bemerkte Seraphin und drückte ihm den Sattel mit solcher Wucht in die Hand, das der Elb ein Stück in sich zusammensackte. Wo nahm diese zarte Person nur solche Kraft her?

„Ich tue das für diese Menschen."Langsam und scheinbar in Gedanken versunken strich sie über das graue Fell ihre Pferdes. „Und für die anderen."fügte sie leise hinzu, doch Legolas hatte es gehört. Nur konnte er sich keine Reim auf diese Worte machen.

Behutsam setzte er den Sattel ab, nicht ohne einen kurzen Blick auf das ihm in völlig unbekannter Weise verarbeitete Leder zu werfen. Alles an dieser Frau war ihm fremd, und doch in so merkwürdiger Weise vertraut. Selbst ihr Pferd sah ganz anders aus als alle Pferde, die er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war recht klein und feingliedrig, sein Kopf war edel, mit dunklen, wachen Augen.

„ Ein schönes Tier."bemerkte Legolas. „Wie ist sein Name?"

„Sein Name?" Seraphin wirkte überrascht. „Sie hat keinen Namen."

Nun war es an Legolas überrascht zu sein. „Euer Pferd trägt keinen Namen?"fragte er erstaunt und Seraphin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir achten und hüten unsere Pferde, aber niemand hat jemals daran gedacht ihnen einen Namen zu geben."

Sie schien eine Moment nachzudenken. „Wie heißt Euer Pferd?"fragte sie schließlich und zum ersten Mal war in ihrem Blick keine Ablehnung und kein Widerwillen, nur ehrliche Neugier.

„Es heißt Arod."

Seraphin nickte kurz. „Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht."Sie bedachte ihr Pferd mit einem kurzen, liebevollen Blick. „Sie hätte einen Namen verdient. Nur wird es nicht leicht sein, einen zu finden, der ihr gerecht wird."

„Nennt sie Sujih."schlug Legolas vor.

Seraphin zog die Brauen zusammen. „Was bedeutet dieser Name?"fragte sie argwöhnisch. Legolas zuckte mir den Schultern. „Nichts. Aber es würde zu ihr passen."Seraphin schwieg. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."sagte sie schließlich ausweichend, aber Legolas konnte spüren, dass ihr der Name gefiel. Sie wollte nur nicht zugeben, dass ihr etwas zusagte, was von ihm stammte. Was hatte sie nur gegen ihn? Mit einem Seufzen zog er sich zurück. „Ich werde Euch Beschied sagen, wann wir reiten. Haltet Euch bereit."Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich ab, aber seine Gedanken schienen in seinem Kopf wild umher zu kreisen. Wieso wurde er das verdammte Gefühl nicht los, diese Elbin zu kennen?


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Sie brachen früher auf als Seraphin erwartet hatte. Noch bevor die Sonne im Mittag stand, hatten sich alle Krieger, die besten Gondors, zum Aufbruch zusammengefunden. 30 Männer waren es an der Zahl, Seraphin war die einzige Frau und kam sich zwischen all den gut gerüsteten Männern etwas fehl am Platze vor. Auch die Tatsache, dass Boromir und Legolas noch nicht eingetroffen waren, trug nicht gerade dazu bei ihr Gefühl des Verloren-Seines zu mindern. Als eine der Ersten hatte sie ihr Pferd gesattelt gehabt und stand nun untätig zwischen den umherlaufenden Männern und tänzelnden Pferden herum. Nervosität lag in der Luft, aber auch Argwohn. Der Grund für diesen Argwohn war sie. Sie wusste nicht, was man den Männern erzählt hatte, aber selbst wenn keinerlei Gerüchte über sie in Umlauf waren, war es nur allzu verständlich, dass die Krieger sich fragten, was sie hier bei ihnen zu suchen hatte.

Langsam fragte Seraphin sich das selber. Warum hatte sie sich nur entschieden mitzureiten? Sie wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen. Jetzt. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hielt sie fest. Selbst der bohrende Blick des Mannes neben ihr konnte dieses Gefühl nicht verscheuchen. Seraphin konnte förmlich sehen, was er dachte. Sie war ein Hindernis. Eine Elbin auf einem kleinen Pferd, nur mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, das sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal handhaben konnte. Aber da irrte er sich. Jophiel hatte sie viel gelehrt. Ob es ausreichen würde, wusste sie nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie kämpfen würde, wenn es nötig war. Mit allen Mitteln. Entschlossen warf sie seinen Blick zurück und der junge Mann hielt diesem Blick nicht stand. Verwirrt senkte er den Blick. Seraphin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wer ich bin."dachte sie. „Ihr habt gar kein Recht zu entscheiden, ob ich hier sein darf oder nicht. Und selbst wenn würde es mich nicht kümmern."

„Ihr seid bereit, wie ich sehe." Legolas war, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, neben ihr aufgetaucht. Er ritt einen großen Schimmel und Seraphin wusste sofort, dass dies sein Pferd sein musste. Arod. Es war groß und Serpahin musste zu dem Elben hochschauen. Auch ihm entging der Größenunterschied von mindestens einer Elle nicht. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass Euer Pferd den langen Ritt durchhält?"

Seraphin kniff die Augen zusammen. „ Das wird sie. Und sie wird alle diese Pferde hinter sich lassen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."Ärger vibrierte deutlich in ihrer Stimme. Nicht genug, dass man sie hier vergessen hatte, man nahm sie nicht einmal ernst.

Legolas schien nicht wirklich überzeugt. Er bedachte Pferd und Reiter noch einmal mit einem zweifelnden Blick, dann ritt er nach vorne zu Boromir, der auf seinem Pferd, einem Fuchsschecken, darauf wartete, dass der Trupp bereit zum Aufbruch wurde.

Als es soweit war, drängte Seraphin sich ganz nach vorne um schon zu Anfang klar zu stellen, dass sie nicht die Langsamste sein würde. Doch hatte sie die Rechnung ohne die gepflasterten Straßen von Minas Tirith gemacht. Mehre Male rutschten Sujih die Beine auf der ihr völlig unbekannten Art von Boden weg und Seraphin erntete noch mehr zweifelnde und zum Teil sogar verärgerte Blicke. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich alle Ringe der Stadt druchquert hatten und das große Tor erreichten.

Dort endlich konnte Seraphin aufatmen und als sich vor ihr die weiten Felder von Pelennor erstreckten, wurden die Pferde unruhig. Aber nicht nur die Pferde hatte diese Unruhe erfasst: Boromir an der Spitze drehte sich um und Seraphin konnte deutlich erkennen, wie es in seinen Augen blitzte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie aber auch, wie Legolas unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Er schien genau zu wissen, was Boromir vorhatte und er schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein. Aber gerade als er seinen Mund aufmachen wollte, um Boromir an dem, was immer er auch vorhatte, zu hindern, hob der junge Heermeister die Hand und rief: „Lasst die Pferde laufen!"

Seraphin begriff zuerst gar nicht, was überhaupt los war und als sie es endlich tat, hatten sich die anderen Pferde schon ein beachtliches Stück von ihr entfernt. „Verdammt!"

Sie wusste, wenn sie die anderen nicht so schnell wie möglich einholte, würde sie einen weiteren Beweis liefern, dass sie nichts als eine Last war. Fast schon wütend gab sie Sujih ganz die Zügel und es bedurfte keiner zweiten Aufforderung, dass diese mit einem gewaltigen Satz in den Galopp sprang. Erst als Seraphin das gleichmäßige, donnernde „Padadamm"der Hufe unter sich spürte, fiel die Angst und auch die Wut von ihr ab und verwandelte sich stattdessen in eine grimmige Entschlossenheit. In gerade diesen Moment passierte etwas Eigenartiges. Es war als würden Pferd und Reiter zu einem einzigen Lebewesen verschmelzen, das das Gleiche fühlte, dachte und vor allem wollte: Die Anderen einholen, ihnen beweisen, dass sie noch da waren, dass sie lebten und dass selbst die Zeit und die von ihr hervorgerufenen Veränderungen ihnen nichts hatten anhaben können.

Alles schien mit einem Mal leicht und so verwunderte es Seraphin nicht, als sie, scheinbar mühelos, in einem federnden Galopp sich an Gondors Krieger und ihre Pferde hefteten. Und es wunderte sie auch nicht, als sie langsam, aber trotzdem deutlich sichtbar, alle nacheinander überholten. Sie spürte die ungläubigen und fast erschrockenen Blicke, als sie nach und nach an all den anderen Pferden vorbeizogen und sie, selbst wenn deren Reiter jene zu Höchstleistungen antrieben, ohne erkennbare Anstrengung hinter sich ließen. Seraphin hätte am liebsten ausgelassen gelacht.

Erst als sie nur noch zwei Pferde vor sich hatte, merkte sie, dass es nun schwieriger werden würde. Es waren nur noch diese zwei Pferde, doch gerade sie waren Sujih ebenbürtige Gegner. Sie schaffte es noch mit Leichtigkeit jene einzuholen, tauchte fast wie ein Geist neben ihnen auf, aber dann schien sie an den beiden anderen Pferden zu kleben. Kopf an Kopf jagten sie in einer Dreierreihe über die Ebene, keiner wagte es den anderen anzusehen, waren doch alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Pferde zu lenken und es wollte auch keiner dem Anderen preisgeben, dass die Geschwindigkeit sie schon fast ängstigte. Wind und Staub trieben ihnen Tränen in die Augen, doch keiner der Reiter konnte es riskieren sie auch nur für eine Sekunde zu schließen, denn so dicht wie sie neben aneinander ritten und bei diesem gewaltigen Galoppsprüngen hätte dies leicht zu einem Sturz führen können.

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie so über das Pelennorfeld hetzten, doch dann zeigte sich, dass ein Pferd, und war es noch so stark und schnell, den anderen Beiden nicht gewachsen war. Boromirs Schecke fiel, zunächst kaum merklich, Zentimeter für Zentimeter zurück. Und schließlich, als er schon eine Kopflänge hinter Sujih und Arod lag, verließen ihn die Kräfte allmählich völlig; musste er doch auch noch zusätzlich die schwere Rüstung Boromirs tragen, welche keine leichte Last war. Sujih und Arod dagegen trugen leichte Reiter, die kaum Waffen und nur leichte Kleidung an sich hatten, und so waren es nur diese zwei Pferde, die das Rennen zu Ende führten. Doch dieses Ende sollte noch auf sich warten lassen. Seraphin spürte zwar nach einer Weile, dass auch Sujih langsam, aber sicher, müde wurde, aber sie spürte auch, dass ihr Wille, so wie ihr eigener, noch lange nicht erloschen war. Auch Arod zeigte erste Ermüdungserscheinungen. Er fing an immer heftiger zu schnauben und Schweiß färbte seinen Hals und seine Schultern gelb, was auf seinem weißem Fell besonders deutlich zu sehen war.

In diesem Moment geschah es, dass beide, Seraphin und Legolas, nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil zum Anderen blickten. Es war in diesem Sekundebruchteil, dass jene eigenartige Verschmelzung von Sujih und Seraphin Legolas miteinbezog. Einen winzigen Atemzug lang konnte er all ihre Gefühle mitempfinden; all ihre Gedanken und ihre ganze Geschichte fielen in ihn ein, doch er konnte die Bilder nicht verstehen und kaum, dass sie vor seinem Auge aufgetaucht waren, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Aber ein Bild blieb: Er hatte einen jungen Mann gesehen, ein Ebenbild von Seraphin, nur ins Männliche übertragen. Er hatte auf einem weißen Pferd in derselben Art von Sujih gesessen und sie angeschaut. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und er konnte hören, wie sie die Worte: „ Ich habe Angst, Seraphin."sprachen. Und da war noch ein weiteres inneres Bild. Eine alte, sehr alte Frau im Dunkel irgendeines Raumes, möglicherweise einer Höhle. „Ich bin das, was einst war. Und was wieder sein wird."hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf hallen, dann war es vorbei. Seraphin hatte gemerkt, was passiert war und hatte fast panikartig all ihre Gedanken und Bilder wieder an sich gerissen. Aber Legolas war fähig gewesen jene zwei Bilder festzuhalten.

All das hatte sich in weniger als einer Sekunde abgespielt, doch sie war Legolas wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Und als diese Ewigkeit vorbei war, merkte er, dass er dieses Wettrennen verlieren würde. Das unerklärliche Ereignis, das Seraphin und Legolas eben miteinander geteilt hatten, schien Seraphins Willen den Elben weit hinter sich zu lassen, noch verstärkt zu haben und es war unübersehbar, dass Sujih diesen neu erstarkten Willen teilte. Wie durch eine Nebel hörte Legolas Seraphins Ruf: „Mehr, Sujih, mehr!"und er sah noch wie sich die graue Stute so angefeuert streckte, dann waren er und Arod plötzlich allein. Vor sich sah er noch den aufgewirbelten Staub, aber Sujih und Seraphin waren fort. „Bei den Valar!"murmelte er und zügelte sein Pferd. „Dieses Pferd könnte es beinahe mit Schattenfell aufnehmen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es ist eines aus dem Geschlecht der Mearas."

Er wendete sein Pferd und ließ Arod in einem leichten Trab zu den anderen zurückkehren, welche schon auf ihn warteten, als lautlos ein grauer Schatten neben ihm auftauchte. Legolas drehte verblüfft den Kopf, doch Seraphin schaute ihn nicht an. Schweigend kehrten sie zum Rest der Gruppe zurück. Keiner der Männer sagte etwas, hatten sie doch noch sehen können, wie das Rennen ausgegangen war, nur Boromir lachte und sprach aus, was alle dachten: „Es scheint doch einiges in diesem kleinen Pferdchen zu stecken; wer hätte das gedacht." Seine Niederlage schien ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen; er hatte seine Spaß gehabt, aber es schien gerade dies zu sein, was Legolas verärgerte. Seraphin konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen und wusste, dass er Boromirs „Aktion"als gedankenlos beurteilte, was sie, das musste Seraphin zugeben, auch gewesen war. Er war zu leichtsinnig. Deshalb schwieg sie bei seinen Worten, doch kam sie nicht umhin eine stille Freude zu empfinden, denn sie wusste, dass sie nun etwas an Respekt bei diesen Menschen gewonnen hatte.

Respekt war der erste Schritt. Vielleicht würde sie noch einige Schritte mehr machen können. Sie sah in die Gesichter der Krieger und sie sah Entschlossenheit, Wille und auch noch etwas, was weit hinter den Augen lag. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus als sie erkannte, was ihre Vorfahren auch schon erkannt hatten. Die Menschen hatten nichts als ihren Willen und ihren Mut. Sie waren nicht, wie die Elben und Zwerge, unsterblich, aber trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, hatten sie es geschafft sich etwas aufzubauen, jemand zu sein und sie waren bereit, alles für das zu geben. Bevor Seraphin nach Mittelerde gekommen war, hatte sie sich gefragt, wer die Menschen waren, und nun, innerhalb einer Minute hatte sie es begriffen und sie verstand endlich, warum die Engel früher für sie gekämpft hatten.

Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht nur den Menschen nahe stand. Auch sie hatte Legolas fühlen können, nur für einen Augenblick. Und da war nichts von dem gewesen, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, das es da sein müsste. Keine Arroganz, keine Dunkelheit, nichts Schlechtes. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte Licht gesehen.

Erst als sie schon ein paar Stunden geritten waren, traute sie sich neben den Elben zu reiten. „Ihr habt ein tapferes Pferd."sagte sie und zum ersten Mal traute sie sich, in seiner Gegenwart zu lächeln. Legolas sah sie erstaunt an, doch er sagte nichts. „Boromir sagte mir, dass Ihr viel über diese Lande hier wisst."nahm deswegen Seraphin das Gespräch auf. „Und ich würde gerne mehr erfahren."Nun lächelte auch Legolas und er begann zu erzählen. Er erzählt vom Düsterwald, von Lorien, von Gondor und selbst vom Auenland. Er erzählt von den Menschen, die er getroffen hatte, vom Einen Ring und von dem, was noch vor seiner Zeit gewesen war. Und Seraphin hörte ihm zu, staunte und fühlte sich innerlich immer mehr verwirrt. War das, was sie jemals über die Elben gedacht hatte und gelernt hatte, eine Lüge gewesen? Waren die Geschichten nicht mehr als eine Legende gewesen? Oder war da noch mehr, was sie nie erfahren hatten?

Und was war, wenn sie am Ende nicht das war, was sie geglaubt hatte zu sein?


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Die ersten Sterne zeigten sich zaghaft am Himmel und der Mond schien schon blass, aber der Abend war noch lange nicht so weit fortgeschritten als dass man ihn bereits als Nacht hätte bezeichnen können. Doch es war kühler geworden und die ersten, unübersehbaren Anzeichen der kommenden Dunkelheit hatten dazu aufgefordert einen sicheren Ruhe- und Schlafplatz zu suchen, an dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten. Der Platz, der dazu erwählt worden war, schien ideal: Umgeben auf der einen Seite von Bäumen und auf der anderen von hohen Felsen bot er Schutz, ließ aber gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit von diesen aus die Umgebung im Blick zu behalten. Ein perfektes Versteck.

Zwar wusste keiner, wovor sie sich hier verstecken sollten, denn an diesem Ort war man noch nie Gefahren von Seiten wilder Tiere oder Schlimmeren begegnet, aber die letzten Ereignisse in Gondor und Umgebung geboten zur Vorsicht. Deshalb blieben die Männer, trotz ihrer augenscheinlichen Müdigkeit, wachsam und hielten Augen und Ohren gleichermaßen offen. Erst als die Wachschichten verteilt waren, löste sich die Anspannung unter den Menschen allmählich. Seraphin war allerdings nicht mit dieser Pflicht belastet worden. Es schien, als hätte keiner auch nur den Gedanken gehegt, ihr jene Aufgabe, die eigentlich alle betreffen sollte, zuzuteilen.

Doch Seraphin war zu müde um sich darüber zu ärgern oder über die Gründe für diese Tatsache nachzugrübeln. Im Unterbewusstsein spürte sie, dass das bei ihr keine positiven Gefühle hervorgerufen hätte und deshalb ließ sie es lieber gleich sein. Aber die Scheu und die Unsicherheit bezüglich ihrer Person seitens der Menschen waren ihr nicht entgangen, was sie angesichts der Ereignisse dieses Tages aber auch nicht sonderlich verwunderte. Vielleicht aus diesem Grund oder vielleicht auch einfach zufällig stand sie etwas abseits zwischen den Bäumen und versorgte gerade ihr Pferd, als sie dicht neben sich Stimmen vernahm. Den Klang von diesen folgend konnte sie nach einer Weile im Grau der Abenddämmerung zwei Gestalten erkennen. Sie waren nicht weit entfernt und während sie sie bemerkt hatte, waren sich die anderen Beiden ihrer Gegenwart anscheinend nicht bewusst.

Deshalb konnte sie die Worte, die gesprochen wurden deutlich vernehmen und sie erkannte auch sogleich, dass die beiden Gestalten, die dort miteinander sprachen, Legolas und Boromir waren. Doch im nächsten Moment erkannte sie an der Art wie sie miteinander redeten auch, dass sie gar nicht miteinander sprachen, sondern stritten. Oder vielmehr stritt Legolas mit Boromir, welcher kein einziges Wort sagte, sei es, weil er Legolas aus Protest nichts entgegensetzte oder weil dieser Recht hatte und er das nicht zugeben wollte.

„... vergessen hast."waren die ersten Worte, die Seraphin verstehen konnte, doch waren es zugleich auch die letzten, denn damit endete Legolas und wartete darauf, dass Boromir nun etwas entgegnen würde, dieser jedoch schwieg weiterhin beharrlich. Die Stille zwischen den Beiden dehnte sich und wurde schier unerträglich, Bormomir gab aber dennoch keine Antwort.

Seraphin konnte deutlich den Ärger und Unmut von Legolas angesichts seines Verhaltens spüren, aber der Elb ließ sich nichts anmerken und fuhr schließlich ruhig fort: „Ich kenne dich Boromir, Faramirs Sohn. Deswegen bist du mein Freund und ich bin der Deine. Als dein Freund will ich dich nicht tadeln, aber ich muss es." Er machte eine Pause und seine nächsten Worte klangen schwer.

„Ich muss es, weil ich nicht will, dass unsere Freundschaft in meinen Leben nicht mehr als ein Atemzug ist. Ein Atemzug ist zu kurz für ein Leben."

Boromirs Schweigen dauerte an, aber auf eine unbestimmte Weise wirkte es nun nicht mehr so hartnäckig und trotzig, vielmehr schien es als wäre die Mauer, die er um sich errichtet hatte, unter der Ehrlichkeit des Elben so schnell zusammengebrochen, dass die frei gewordenen Worte vor Verwunderung ihren Weg nicht finden konnten. Legolas seinerseits hielt nun ebenfalls beinahe erschrocken inne und gleich darauf wandte er sich abrupt ab um Boromir mit dem Gesprochenen alleine zulassen. Jener stand noch einen Moment verwirrt und unbeweglich da, dann stürzte auch er davon.

Seraphin ließ ihren angehaltenen Atem vorsichtig wieder entweichen, so als könne sie selbst dieses Geräusch noch verraten, obwohl die unfreiwillig Belauschten schon längst außer Hörweite waren. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin. Was sie mitangehört hatte beschämte sie und ein Gefühl der Schuld ließ ihr Innerstes zusammenschrumpfen. Es erschien ihr einfach nicht richtig, dass sie an einem so persönlichen Gespräch, zwar unfreiwillig, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, teilgenommen hatte

Sie wurde sich mit einem Mal der Kälte um sich herum bewusst, die die Nacht mir sich gebracht hatte und beschloss nun doch entgegen ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben sich den Anderen an dem Feuer, das trotz der Gefahr der Entdeckung vor was auch immer entzündet worden war, anzuschließen. Doch hielt sie es für besser einen einen kleinen Bogen um das Lager zu schlagen um dann aus einer anderen Richtung zu den Männern zu stoßen, denn sie hielt selbst den Elben für nicht so dumm, als dass er nicht merken würde, dass sie von dort kam, wo er gerade mit Boromir gesprochen hatte. Eine peinliche Konfrontation mit ihm war das letzte, was sie sich im Moment wünschte.

Mit Sujih am Zügel schlängelte sie sich so lautlos wie es ihr irgend möglich war zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, wobei immer wieder der warme Schein des Feuers zwischen deren Stämmen hindurchfiel und die Blätter für einen kurzen Augenblick smaragdgrün vor ihren Augen aufleuchten ließ. Seraphin blieb stehen. Vorsichtig, so als könne das Blatt unter ihren Fingern zerfallen, streckte sie die Hand nach dem fremden Grün aus, welches ihr, nachdem sie dessen Oberfläche vorsichtig und zaghaft berührt hatte, eine angenehme Kühle offenbarte. Als sie das glatte Blatt unter ihrer Haut hinwegstreichen ließ, konnte sie die einzelnen Adern und sogar einige Unebenheiten tastend erkennen. Eine fast kindliche Freude und Staunen erfüllten sie wie eine unerwartete Welle und am liebsten hätte sie leise gekichert, aber das erlaubte sie sich nun doch nicht mehr. Es war einfach nur, dass sie bis jetzt noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte all das Neue, das Mittelerde ihr bot, zu betrachten und zu bewundern. Nun ganz plötzlich war es ihr, als würde diese Welt dies einfach von ihr einfordern und sei es, wenn sie ihre Bewunderung auch nur diesem kleinen Blatt schenkte; einem kleinen großen Wunder, das unerwartet aus dem Schatten getreten war um sie ganz in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Es gab hier so viele von diesen Wundern, die für jene, die ihr Leben hier verbrachten wie Banalitäten erscheinen mussten. Doch für sie, die an einem ganz anderen Ort aufgewachsen war, an einem Ort, an dem die Natur nicht viel mehr bot als Sand, Steine und verdorrte Sträucher, waren diese Banalitäten, diese kleinen Dinge, etwas Besonderes.

Ein Ast knackte hinter ihr und riss sie abrupt aus jenem Zustand des Staunens. In einem Atemzug hatte sie ihr Schwert an ihrer Seite gezogen und dessen Spitze der Person hinter sich entgegengesetzt. Nur ein warnendes Gefühl ließ sie stocken und das bewahrte Tanit davor sein Leben mit einer durchschnittenen Kehle zu beenden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er dem schimmernden Metall entgegen und hob langsam die Hände. Doch schon während er das tat ließ Seraphin ihr Schwert in einer ähnliche Geste langsam sinken.

„Was schleicht Ihr mir hinterher?"fauchte sie ihm in einen wütenden Tonfall entgegen, der mehr in ihrem Schreck gründete als in echtem Ärger.

Tanit brachte trotz seiner dem Mond ähnlichen bleichen Gesichtsfarbe ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. „Glaubt mir, Mylady, hätte ich gewusst, dass Ihr es seid, die hier _um uns_ herumschleicht, wäre ich Euch niemals so nahe gekommen."

Seraphin ließ ihr Schwert noch weiter sinken, bis es fast die feuchte Erde berührte. Ihre Anspannung hatte sich nach Tanits Worten vollends gelöst, was aber wohl auch dessen Absicht gewesen war. Angesichts seines Erfolges wagte Tanit es ihr seine Hand entgegen zu strecken, eine Geste, die Seraphin bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit ihm noch vermisst hatte und die Boromir an seiner statt übernommen hatte. "Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass wir in diesen Tagen besonders wachsam und misstrauisch sind. Eine um uns schleichende Gestalt vermuten wir zunächst nicht als einen Freund."

Seraphin ergriff nur zu gern seine Hand, war es doch eine Geste, die die Männer untereinander austauschten und nicht eine, die ein Mann einer fremden Lady bot um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich wirklich nicht als solche fühlte, war ihr Tanits Form der Entschuldigung sehr willkommen, zumal es auch ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass er sie allmählich akzeptierte.

„Nun, es scheint mir, dass dieser Vorfall mir vor allem sagen wollte, dass einige meiner Fähigkeiten noch nicht ausreichend sind. Ich sollte Euch deshalb dafür danken, dass Ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt. Doch lasst Euch gesagt sein, noch einmal wird derartiges nicht vorkommen." meinte Serpahin und ihre blauen Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit kurz auf als wolle sie lachen, aber plötzlich spürte sie die Kälte der Nacht wieder und ein kurzes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper. Mechanisch zog sie ihren Mantel enger an ihren Körper, aber das taube Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, konnte auch der Fetzen Stoff nicht vertreiben.

„Es ist kalt."bemerkte sie.

Tanit verstand die Bitte, die hinter ihren Worte stand und forderte sie auf ihn zum Feuer zu begleiten. „Kommt."sagte er mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung zu dem flackernden Licht der Flammen, das durch die Bäume hindurch zu ihnen durchschimmerte. „Das Feuer wir uns wärmen."

Ein kurzes Lächeln entschlüpfte ihr, als sie zusammen mit dem kleinen Mann aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat, die wie ein schützender Ring die Männer in dessen Inneren umspannten. Sie erinnerte sich an viele Abende mit Jophiel am Lagerfeuer, an denen sie mit ihm darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob es wohl irgendwo jemand anderen gab, der gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie sie an einem Feuer saß und ebenfalls darüber nachdachte, ob jemand dasselbe tat. Sie hatten sich bei derlei Überlegungen dann immer in wilden Spekulationen über Mittelerde und seine Geschichte verloren bis diese so absurd wurden, dass sie vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekamen.

_Absurd_. Das Ganze _war_ absurd. Es war einfach absurd wie sie hier mit einer Handvoll Menschen-Männern und einem Elben zusammen an einem Feuer saß und vereinzelt gesungenen Liedern lauschte, während an irgend einem Ort, von dem die meisten hier nicht einmal wussten, dass er existierte, die Ihren einen qualvollen Tod starben. Sie sorgte sich um sie. Ja, die Sorge war ein ständiger Begleiter, sie nagte innerlich an ihr und mit jeder verlorenen Stunde hatte sie ein Stück von ihr aufgefressen, aber gleichzeitig schien ihr das alles in weiter Ferne und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht träumte, wobei sie allerdings nicht wusste, welcher Teil des Erlebten nun ein Traum war. Der von ihrem Volk oder der von Mittelerde?

„Singt uns etwas!"Seraphin blickte aus ihren Gedanken gerissen auf. Alle Augen waren mit einem Mal auf Legolas gerichtet, der bis jetzt ebenso schweigsam wie Seraphin da gesessen hatte und seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen war, welcher Art sie auch immer gewesen sein mochten. Nun aber schaute er überrascht, aber nicht ohne Freude, in die auffordernden und fragenden Gesichter der Männer.

„Ich singe gerne, wenn Ihr es wünscht."meinte er, aber dann wanderte sein Blick zu Seraphin und etwas formte sich in seine Augen und ließ sie hintergründig aufblitzen,

„Was für ein Lied wollt Ihr hören?"Die Frage war an sie gerichtet und Seraphin spürte wie eine Wärme, die nicht vom Feuer stammen konnte, ihre Ohren hinauflief, als sich alle Blick erwartungsvoll auf sie richteten. Neben dieser Wärme verspürte sie aber auch Aufflammen von Ärger. Warum fragte er gerade sie? Versuchte er etwas aus ihr herauszulocken? Oder wollte er einfach nur wissen, was sie über sein Volk wusste?

„Etwas Kurzes."antwortete sie hastig, denn eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht, dass der Elb etwas vorsang. Seine Geschichten hatten schon genug Zweifel in ihr bezüglich der Engel, Elben und ihrer Beziehung erweckt, ein Lied hätte wahrscheinlich noch mehr Überzeugungskraft und sie fürchtete sich vor noch mehr Zweifeln. Aber kaum, dass sie ihren Wunsch geäußert hatte und die sich plötzlich verschließenden Mienen der Menschen sah, keimte noch ein anderer Gedanke in ihr. „Singt etwas Altes. Singt uns von etwas, was lange vor unserer Zeit geschah!"

Es war nicht mehr als eine fixe Idee und eigentlich glaubte sie nicht, dass Legolas tatsächlich das vortragen würde, was sie sich erhoffte, zumal er und wohl auch der Rest der Elben sie und das, was vor langer Zeit passiert war, vergessen hatten. Aber da war eine kleine Hoffnung in ihr, die sich nach einem Hinweis sehnte, nach einer Spur von sich selber.

Legolas hatte ein paar Minuten nachgedacht, aber schließlich erhellten sich sein Züge als er etwas seiner Meinung nach Passendes gefunden zu haben schien. „Es ist nur ein Teil von einem Lied und deshalb kurz."erklärte er bevor er anfing. „Keiner weiß mehr den Titel des Liedes oder warum es geschrieben wurde. Nur diese paar Zeilen sind überliefert, der Rest ging irgendwann in der Zeit verloren und nur sehr wenige kennen es überhaupt noch. Aber es ist schön."Er schien sich kurz an den Text erinnern zu wollen, dann begann er:

„So gingen wir, Seite an Seite,

bis du sagtest, dass das Eine nicht mehr zum Anderen gehörte.

Und die Erde weinte und der Fluss versiegte,

als du von mir gingst

und mich hier alleine zurückließest, ..."

„...mit dem, was dir gehörte."

Die Köpfe drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um. Beinahe entsetzt fuhren ihre Finger zu ihren Lippen, die ohne ihr eigenes Zutun, so kam es ihr vor, den Text zu Ende geführt hatten.

„Ihr kennt das Lied."Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Legolas an sie stellte, doch Seraphin konnte ihm nicht antworten, weil sie keine Antwort wusste. Es war mehr ein Gefühl als Kenntnis gewesen, das sie zu den Worten bewegt hatte und sie begriff sie erst, als sie sie bereits gesagte hatte, aber nicht hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht."stotterte sie verwirrt und blickte hilfesuchend zu dem Elb, in der Hoffnung er würde jetzt sagen, dass sie Unrecht hatte, dass das Lied anders endete, aber er tat nichts davon, im Gegenteil; sein Blick formulierte eindeutig die Frage, woher sie das Ende gewusste hatte. Er schaute sie lange an, auch als die anderen Männer ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten, hielt er ihr Gesicht fest, so als könne er noch etwas von ihr erfahren, das sie ihm mit Worten nicht sagen konnte. Für einen Moment spannte sich das seltsame Band, das sie beide an diesem Tag schon einmal verbunden hatte, erneut, doch diesmal bemerkte Seraphin ihn nicht und so konnte er ihre Gefühle in einer Intensität mitempfinden, die ihm den Atem raubte. Sorge und Angst waren es, die in ihn einfielen, Sorge und Angst um jemanden, den sie liebte und Legolas fühlte sich damit hoffnungslos überfordert. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, etwas hielt ihn fest. Er begegnete einem harten Blick aus blauen Augen und erkannte, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Seraphin hatte ihn bemerkt und nun ließ sie sich über ihn hereinbrechen wie ein ein vom Sturm aufgewühltes Meer, in der Hoffnung er würde ertrinken.

Gerade in dem Moment da er glaubte zu ersticken, kam er frei. Entsetzt und und erschreckt sah er etwas verschwommen ihr Gesicht vor sich, das mit einem harten, triumphierenden Ausdruck zu ihm herübersah. Es war schneidender Hass, der ihm entgegensprang und ein plötzliches Gefühl von Kälte ließ ihn einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Es war der Schrei eines Vogels, der ihn am nächsten Morgen aus unruhigen Träumen weckte. Er hatte sich wie immer, wenn er kein sicheres Dach über den Kopf hatte, nur einen leichten, oberflächlichen Schlaf erlaubt, was für einen Elben, der sowieso mit wenig Schlaf auskam, nicht schwerwiegend war. Aber heute fühlte er sich müde wie nie und seine Knochen schmerzten. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, was für Traumbilder ihn in der Nacht heimgesucht hatten, aber hegte den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit den gestrigen Ereignissen zu tun gehabt hatte.

Wieder erklang der Ruf des Vogels und noch immer auf den Rücken liegend suchten seine scharfen Elbenaugen den trüben Himmel nach dessen Gestalt ab. Doch alles, was er erblickte war die milchig weiße, runde Form der Sonne, die sich vergeblich einen Weg durch Wolken und Nebelschleier zu bahnen suchte. Legolas richtete sich auf. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und die meisten der Männer bis auf die Wachen, die die letzte Schicht erhalten hatten, schliefen noch und waren als geisterhafte Schemen unter den Felsen zu erkennen. Aber der Nebel verzog sich allmählich, denn ein starker Wind war aufgekommen und wirbelte ihn in Fetzen über den von Tau glänzenden Boden.

Ein drittes Mal erklang die Stimme des Vogels und nun, da der Nebel sich lichtete, konnte er ihn ganz dicht über einen der Felsen zu seiner Rechten schweben sehen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, als er ihn als einen Falken identifizierte; die Tatsache, dass er ganz nah bei Seraphin war, die auf eben jenem Felsen unter dem Tier stand, allerdings schon eher. Der Vogel schien keinerlei Angst oder Scheu vor ihr zu haben, wie es eigentlich in der Art dieser Vögel lag, im Gegenteil, langsam und Stück für Stück kämpfte er sich gegen den Wind nach unten zu ihr herunter. Seraphin hingegen schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Die Arme fest um sich geschlungen, als wolle sie sich selber festhalten, damit der Wind sie nicht davontrug, stand sie unbeweglich da und starrte in die Ferne während der immer stärker werdende Wind an ihren Kleidern und Haaren zerrte.

Ein Fels im Sturm der Zeit.

Seraphin bewegte sich lange Zeit nicht, erst als der Falke so nah bei ihr war, dass sie die Hand nach ihm hätte ausstrecken können um ihn zu berühren, tat sie eben dies und der Vogel ließ sich sanft auf ihrem Arm nieder, wo er zufrieden zwitschernd begann an ihrem Ärmel zu zupfen. Jetzt endlich drehte Seraphin sich um und sprang scheinbar schwerelos die Steine hinunter. Als sie ihn sah, blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn aus ihren ihn so fremd anmutenden blauen Augen an. Diese Mal war keinerlei Hass in ihnen zu lesen, aber es sprach eine Trauer aus ihnen, die ihm fast noch unangenehmer war.

„Rauch." sagte sie nur und alles in Legolas verkrampfte sich, als er begriff was dies zu bedeuten hatte. „Rauch am Horizont."

Die Männer schwiegen als sie durch das Dorf ritten, aber das war bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot nur zu verständlich. Für Seraphin war es ein Deja-vu Erlebnis, die Zerstörung hier glich der, der sie bei der ersten Siedlung begegnet war. Auch ihr Gefühl, das sie bei dem was ihre Augen sahen und das ihr Kopf nicht sehen wollte, war das Gleiche, eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer, Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen. Sie sah dies nun erst zum zweiten Mal, aber sie fragte sich, zum wievielten Mal die Anderen derlei schon begegnet sein mussten und sie bewunderte sie für die Disziplin, die sie dabei immer noch an den Tag legten. Ohne dass Boromir einen Befehl geben musste, teilten sich die Männer in kleine Gruppen auf und suchten nach Überlebenden, die es, wieder einmal, nicht gab. Statt dessen fanden sie nur Tote, die sofort eilig, aber dennoch mit größtmöglicher Würde, begraben wurden. Seraphin tat, was sie konnte um zu helfen, aber ihre Gefühle hinderten sie daran, sehr viel zu tun.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich dort mitten auf den Platz gestellt und einfach nur geschrien, geschrien bis ihre Kehle heiser geworden wäre oder bis der, der das hier angerichtet hatte, zurückkam damit sie ihn dafür bestrafen konnte. Aber sie tat nichts dergleichen. Stumm und wie betäubt grub sie mit den Menschen Löcher, in die sie die Leichen oder das was von solchen übrig geblieben war, hineinlegten. Keiner sprach etwas, nicht nur sie schwieg, aber sie glaubte zu spüren, dass sie ebenso empfanden, nur waren ihre Gemüter solches schon fast gewohnt.

Die Arbeit nahm fast den ganzen Tag in Anspruch, aber auch als sie den Tod schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, konnte oder wollte keiner das Schweigen brechen. Stumm ritten sie durch blühende Landschaften, die zu dem, was sie gesehen hatten, blanker Hohn zu sein schienen. Jeder war in seinen eigenen Gefühlen gefangen, die es mit den Anderen zu teilen zu grausam gewesen wäre. Sie waren schon alleine schwer zu ertragen, die eines Anderen noch dazu sich aufzubürden, wäre eine nicht mehr tragbare Last gewesen.

Nur zwei von ihnen hatten nicht die Gnade, sich voreinander verschließen zu können, doch war es nicht mehr als eine Ahnung, eine leiser Hauch von Gefühl, den sie an sich vorbeistreifen spürten. Aber so wusste Seraphin, dass Legolas ihr Empfinden über das Geschehen teilte und das ließ sie wieder an dem, was sie über den Elben dachte, zweifeln. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Die Angst um die, die sie liebte oder die ständig an ihr nagende Frage, ob gerade sie sie betrogen hatten und dass nichts von dem, was sie ihr erzählt hatten, wahr war.

Doch diese Gedanken schob sie in den Hintergrund und überließ sich ganz der Trauer um die gestorbenen Menschen, die sie vorher begraben hatte. Noch nie war ihr der Tod in so vielgestaltiger Form so nahe gewesen, selbst als sie selber beinahe an der Krankheit gestorben wäre, hatte sie sich diesem schwarzen Gespenst nicht so nahe gefühlt und ihn auch nicht so gefürchtet wie jetzt. Es war schlimmer jemand anderen vom Tod berührt oder von ihm bedroht zu sehen als sich selbst.

Jedenfalls war wenigstens eines, was sie über die Vergangenheit gelernt hatte, wahr, denn sie spürte es am eigenen Leibe. Sie waren einst für die Menschen verantwortlich gewesen oder hatten sich wenigstens für sie verantwortlich gefühlt. Seraphin empfand dieses Gefühl im Angesicht der Menschen ebenfalls, auch wenn jene unübersehbar selbstständiger geworden waren und auch ohne sie einigermaßen zurecht kamen. Aber sie konnten dennoch ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, was die zerstörten Siedlungen bewiesen und allein deshalb schon musste sie dafür sorgen, dass ihr Volk wieder zurückkehrte, nicht nur, weil es auch ihre einzige Chance war zu überleben.

Ein leise Berührung in ihrem Innersten ließ sie zusammenzucken und ihre Gedanken verschließen. Legolas schien allmählich zu lernen wie er diese Verbindung, die Seraphin mittlerweile mehr als verfluchte, kontrollieren konnte. Aber Seraphin hatte ebenfalls ein wenig gelernt wie man mit ihr umgehen konnte und sie bildete sich auch ein, dass sie es besser konnte als dieser Elb. Gestern erst hatte sie ihm dies bewiesen, doch es schien ihn nicht abgeschreckt zu haben. Natürlich hätte sie etwas derartiges noch einmal tun können, aber es war zu gefährlich, hätte er doch auf diese Weise einiges über sie und die anderen Engel erfahren können und das galt es für sie um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, war ihn abzuwehren. Zum Glück schien das Band schwächer zu werden, wenn sie wenig mit ihm sprach und den Kontakt mit ihm vermied und genau das würde sie tun.

Ihr war aber auch aufgefallen, dass Legolas und Boromir seit der letzten Nacht nicht mehr miteinander geredet hatten und so sehr sie sich eigentlich darüber freute, dass der Mensch und der Elb sich im Moment nicht gut zu verstehen schienen, so trauerte sie doch insgeheim um diese Freundschaft und fürchtete um sie, denn auch wenn sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nicht so war, so spürte sie, dass diese Freundschaft etwas Besonderes war, das es zu erhalten galt.

Sie seufzte als sie eine Entscheidung fällte, die ihr selbst gar nicht gefiel, aber sie wusste, dass sie richtig war. Sie würde heute Abend mit einem von Beiden reden, am besten wohl eher mit Boromir. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu ihm herüber. Seine Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet und sie konnte sehen wie er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Er schien ein paar Zentimeter geschrumpft zu sein und als sie ihn so sah, wurde ihr klar, dass das alles für ihn noch schwerer war als für jeden anderen. „Er glaubt, dass es seine Schuld ist. Er glaubt, dass wenn er früher da gewesen wäre, es hätte verhindern können."formte sich der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Und nun war Legolas, sein Freund, nicht da, der ihn hätte wieder aufrichten können.

Es wurde tatsächlich Zeit, dass sie etwas unternahm und sie würde nicht warten. Entschlossen trieb sie Sujih vorwärts bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Boromir war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm sagen sollte und so überlegte sie nicht lange und fing einfach an: „Legolas ist Euer Freund."sagte sie und Boromir zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Jetzt schaute er sie aus glasigen Augen an und Seraphin sah bekümmert, dass in ihnen nicht mehr diese lebendige Blitzen war, welches ihr schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen aufgefallen war.

„Was nutzt mir das?"fragte er mit schwerer, schleppender Stimme, die eine Hoffnungslosigkeit ausdrückte, die Seraphin innerlich frösteln ließ. Gleichzeitig stieg aber auch etwas Wut in ihr hoch, dass er, ein Anführer, sich überhaupt etwas derartiges erlaubte. Aber sie unterdrückte sie und so antwortete sie ruhig:

„Das nützt Euch sehr viel. Wenn alles andere unsicher erscheint, dann bleibt ein Freund das einzig Sichere. Und er ist Euer Freund, ich weiß es , weil... ich es weiß."Sie wollte ihm jetzt lieber nicht von dem Band erzählen, durch das sie diese Freundschaft gefühlt hatte, er hätte es ihr wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geglaubt.

In Boromirs Augen kehrte für einen kurzen Augenblick das Funkeln zurück. „Dafür, dass Ihr nicht leiden könnt, sprecht ihr sehr wohlwollend von ihm."meinte er, aber Seraphin wischte seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung weit von sich fort.

„Das hat nichts mit Wohlwollen zu tun."erklärte sie bestimmt. „Es ist eine Tatsache, mehr nicht."Boromir nickte als habe er verstanden, aber Seraphin konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er „Wenn Ihr meint..."dachte.

„Versprecht mir, dass Ihr Eure Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzt. Ich hatte nur einen Freund und es ist sehr schnell geschehen, dass man ihn verliert."Seraphin erschrak. Hatte sie das gesagt? Es waren ihre Gedanken gewesen, Gedanken an Jophiel. Es erschreckte sie nicht, dass er für sie nicht nur Bruder, sondern auch dazu ein Freund war, nein, es war die Tatsache, dass sie so sprach als habe sie ihn bereits verloren.

„Er ist nicht tot."sagte sie sich bestimmt und versuchte diese Gedanken wegzudrängen um sich dem Hier und Jetzt zu widmen. „Versprecht es mir!"forderte sie Boromir noch einmal auf, welcher nichts bemerkt zu haben schien. Er überlegte nur eine Sekunde, dann versprach er es und Seraphin atmete auf.

Als sie aber sah, wie er am Abend sich neben Legolas setzte und sie sich beide nach einer Weile die Hand gaben, konnte sie keine Befriedigung empfinden. „Du bist ein Dummkopf."schalt sie sich selber, aber im Herzen wusste sie, dass es trotz allem doch richtig gewesen war, was sie getan hatte.

_So, wieder zwei Kapitel geschafft. Wollte euch auch schon mal vorwarnen: Im nächsten Kapitel wird es viel mehr Action geben, also stellt euch schon mal darauf ein ;-)_


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Je weiter sie in das Land vordrangen, umso schwächer fühlte sich Seraphin. Sie fühlte sich müde, unendlich müde, aber ihre Erschöpfung konnte ihren Ursprung nicht allein in den unruhigen Träumen haben, die sie des Nachts nun immer öfter heimsuchten. Es war etwas Eigenartiges in der Luft, das ihr den Atem nahm und ihre Kehle mit einem unbestimmten, nicht greifbaren Gefühl der Angst zuschnürte. Mit jedem Schritt, den Sujih machte, wurde es stärker und gleichzeitig dazu schwanden Seraphins Kräfte bis sie sich merkwürdig taub fühlte, taub im körperlichen wie auch im geistigen Sinne. Sie verschloss sich dem, was um sie herum geschah und nahm es nur noch in einer Weise wahr, als wäre sie eine Beobachterin und nicht Teil davon.

Nur in der Nacht, wenn sie trotz aller Vorsätze vom Schlaf übermannt worden war und wieder diese merkwürdigen Träume hatte, verschwand das taube Gefühl und machte der Verwirrung Platz. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie schweißgebadet und keuchend hochschreckte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, was es gewesen war, das sie so in Panik versetzt hatte. Der Traum war einfach fort, wie aus ihrem Gedächtnis fortgeweht. Aber einschlafen konnte sie danach trotzdem nicht mehr, obwohl sie den Schlaf doch so dringend nötig hatte. Sie war einfach zu aufgewühlt. Verschiedene Gefühle, die der Traum ausgelöst haben musste, purzelten wild in ihr umher, ohne dass sie wusste, woher sie kamen und das machte sie schier wahnsinnig.

Vielleicht wurde sie tatsächlich wahnsinnig. Eine andere mögliche Erklärung konnte sie für ihre derzeitigen Zustand nicht finden. Es wunderte sie nur etwas, dass die Anderen noch nichts davon bemerkt zu haben schienen. Vielmehr hatte Seraphin das Gefühl, dass sie ähnlich wie sie empfanden. Sie waren noch schweigsamer geworden, es gab Tage, das sprach kein einziger ein Wort, und in den verschlossenen Gesichtern der Menschen war Müdigkeit zu lesen, auch wenn sie alle fast verzweifelt bemüht zu schienen, es zu verbergen.

Wenn es aber dunkelte, suchten sie einen Lagerplatz und dann rutschten sie alle erschöpft von ihren Pferden und keiner machte mehr einen Hehl daraus, dass er jetzt nur noch schlafen wollte. Mechanisch wurden die Pferde versorgt, dann legten sich viele, die selbst zum Essen schon zu müde waren, nieder und schliefen die ganze Nacht durch, soweit es jedenfalls die Wacheinteilung zuließ. Seraphin dagegen schlief nie mehr als drei Stunden. Dann ließen sie ihre Träume wieder hochfahren.

Auch in dieser Nacht erwachte sie zitternd und mit klopfendem Herzen. Sie schwitzte, ihre Kleidung und die Decke, in die sie sich eingewickelt hatte, klebten an ihrem Körper, aber gleichzeitig spürte sie auch, wie kalte Nachtluft über ihren Arm strich und dort eine Gänsehaut hinterließ. Trotzdem befreite sie sich mit einer schon fast wütenden Geste von der Decke, dann hielt sie, noch immer heftig atmend inne. Erst als sich ihr Herzschlag und Atem wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, rührte sie sich wieder und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Um sie herum erschien alles wie immer; die dunkeln Silhouetten der Menschen lagen wie willkürlich ausgestreut um sie herum, ab und zu war das Schnauben eines Pferdes zu hören und die Sterne schienen klar und hell.

Seraphin war nicht mehr müde und so stand sie auf um zu dem Lagerfeuer zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass noch jemand anderes keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Doch sie fand es verlassen und bereits heruntergebrannt, nur die zaghaft leuchtende Glut spendete noch ein wenig Wärme. Seraphin wollte sich gerade setzen als sie im fahlen Mondlicht die schlanke Gestalt des Elben erkannte, die weit von ihr entfernt in die Nacht starrte. Er schien wie festgewachsen, nur sein langes Haar wehte sachte im Wind.

„Die Nacht ist friedlich."sagte er, als Seraphin zu ihm trat. Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern blickte weiterhin in das schwarze Dunkel. Seraphin folgte seinem Blick. Es war dunkel, so dunkel, dass selbst sie, die wie die Elben ein ausgesprochen gutes Sehvermögen hatte, kaum etwas erkennen konnte.

„Ja, es ist friedlich."pflichtete sie ihm zögernd bei, als sie plötzlich eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung im Dunkeln bemerkt zu haben glaubte. Eine schnelle, hastige Bewegung und dann das Aufblitzen von etwas hellem, das sofort wieder erlosch. Seraphin kniff sie Augen zusammen und versuchte angestrengt etwas in der Nacht zu sehen, aber alles war wieder ruhig. Hatte sie sich getäuscht?

Aber da war wieder diese Blitzen, ein Leuchten, nun ganz deutlich. Es schien weit weg zu sein und sich nicht zu rühren, dann aber plötzlich raste es auf sie zu.

„Legolas....", wollte sie den Elben warnen, doch in diesem Moment zischte der Pfeil direkt an ihrem Ohr vorbei und bohrte sich hinter ihr in die Erde, wo er das Gras um ihn herum versengte.

Ungläubig starrte sie auf den brennenden, nun aber langsam erlöschenden Pfeil und merkte gar nicht wie Legolas sie am Ärmel zerrte und sie mit aller Gewalt fortzog. Erst als sie zu Boden stürzte, gleich darauf aber wieder von einem Paar starker, energisch zupackender Arme hochgehoben wurde, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie rannte. Legolas schleifte sie hinter sich her und schrie etwas gegen den aufkommenden Wind, woraufhin sich an dem Lagerplatz Gestalten zögernd erhoben und dann begannen hektisch umher zu rennen. Jetzt erst spürte sie, dass jemand hinter ihnen war, Reiter, die sich schnell fortbewegten, allmählich aber langsamer wurden. In diesem Moment erwachte Seraphin vollends aus ihrer Betäubung. Sie spürte eine Angst in sich aufsteigen, die nichts mehr mit Panik zu tun hatte.

Es war wie eine Angst, die gar nicht zu ihr zu gehören schien, fast schon ein Instinkt, der ihr sagte, dass sie so schnell und so weit wie möglich vor dem, was hinter ihr war, fortlaufen sollte, was immer es auch war. Als sie endlich das Lager erreichten, keuchend und völlig außer Atem, herrschte dort ein heilloses Durcheinander. Panik war ausgebrochen, die Männer wuselten umher, versuchten ihre Waffen zusammen zu klauben und ihre Pferde einzufangen, doch jene schlugen ängstlich um sich und wieherten schrill. Von der Disziplin und Erfahrung der Krieger Gondors war nichts mehr zu spüren, die unkontrollierte Angst, die Seraphin empfand schienen sie ebenfalls zu spüren. Nur Boromir versuchte verzweifelt und vergeblich Herr der Lage zu werden, indem er Befehle brüllte, die aber vom allgemeinen Lärm verschluckt wurden.

Wie es geschah, dass alle Männer bewaffnet und überhaupt vollständig angekleidet auf ihre Pferden kamen. kam einem Wunder gleich. Doch auch dann war an eine geordnete Schlachtreihe nicht zu denken, denn die Pferde stiegen und versuchten sich ihrer Reiter zu entledigen, während sich jene verzweifelt darum bemühten sie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und gleichzeitig ihre eigene Angst zu beherrschen.

Von den Angreifern dagegen war kein Laut zu hören; sie kamen näher, langsam und scheinbar ohne Hast, ein paar dunkle Gestalten sie sich kaum von der Nacht abhoben. Doch dann wurde es mit einem Mal hell, so hell, dass Seraphin für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste. Als sie sie wieder öffnen konnte, leuchteten ihr Fackeln entgegen. Eine Reihe aus Licht, die immer näher kam und sich schließlich als Rings um die kleine Gruppe von Menschen zog, welche es nicht wagten sich zu rühren, auch dann nicht als sich der Kreis aus Feuer immer dichter um sie zog, langsam und unerbittlich.

Immer dichter drängten sich die Pferde aneinander bis sie schließlich so standen, dass keiner mehr Luft zum Atmen zu haben schien. Mitten in diesem Gedränge war Seraphin und spürte nichts als Entsetzen. Wie gelähmt starrte sie den dunklen Reitern entgegen, unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, geschweige denn ihr Schwert zu ziehen. Die Angst war übermächtig und hielt sie fest in ihrem kalten, unbarmherzigen Griff. Doch dann plötzlich war es ihr, als erwachte etwas in ihr.

_Nein. _flüsterte etwas in ihr. _Nein. Nein. Nein. _Eine leise Stimme, die rasch lauter wurde und die die Angst verdrängte. Ein unbändiger Wille erfüllte sie ganz plötzlich, der Wille die, die sie und die Menschen hier offensichtlich töten wollten, zu bekämpfen, der Wille zu leben.

Entschlossen presste sie Sujih die Fersen in die Flanken, welche daraufhin erschrocken und mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus dem Knäuel aus Pferden und Menschen sprang. Nun stand Seraphin allein zwischen den Angreifern und den Menschen. Sujih tänzelte auf der Stelle, aber Seraphin wusste, dass das Tier wie sie selber nun keine Angst mehr hatte. Sie schaute einmal zu den schwarzen Gestalten, deren Gesichter sie trotz der Fackeln, die sie in den Händen hielten, nicht erkennen konnte, dann zu den Männern, die sie verblüfft anstarrten. Sie erkannten sie nicht wieder. Sie schien gewachsen, groß und furchteinflößend. In diesem Moment wurden die Pferde mit einem Mal ruhig und es schien als würden nun auch die Männer in gewisser Weise aufwachen.

Als Seraphin dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihr Schwert zog, antwortete ihr der entschlossene Kriegsschrei von Gondors Männern und ließ den Boden unter ihnen erzittern, dann riss Seraphin Sujih herum und jagte dem Ring aus Feuer entgegen, ihre Gefährten taten es ihr gleich. Der zusammengedrängte Haufen in der Mitte des Ringes löste sich, wurde weiter und drängte auf den Band auf Feuer zu, das sie gefangen hielt. Nur Legolas schaute einen Moment lang den Anderen verwundert hinterher. Noch nie hatte er die Menschen so entschlossen erlebt. Doch dann gab auch er Arod die Sporen und setzte den Anderen nach, die in einem unglaublichen Tempo den feindlichen Reitern entgegen stürmten, welche mittlerweile stehen geblieben waren. Mit einem so entschlossenen Gegenangriff hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Seraphin war die erste, die sie erreichte, doch Legolas fragte sich, wie sie es sich vorstellte, die trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Verblüffung fest geschlossenen Reihen ihrer Gegner zu durchbrechen. Schwerter und Speere starrten ihnen entgegen und ein Überwinden dieses Hindernisses schien unmöglich.

„_Das schafft sie nicht, das kann sie gar nicht schaffen.",_ dachte Legolas, „_Sie wird sterben, sie wird sich umbringen."_

Doch als kurz bevor Sujih tatsächlich in eines der blitzenden Schwerter und damit in den sicheren Tod hinein lief, wurde Legolas eines besseren belehrt. Plötzlich schien die Stute kürzer zu werden, sie sammelte sich und hob dann zu einem mächtigen Sprung ab. Ein Schild zersplitterte krachend, hinterließ dessen Besitzer schutzlos, was Seraphin sofort ausnutzte, indem sie ihn, noch im Flug über ihn, mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb aus dem Sattel schlug. In den gegnerischen Reihen entstand eine Lücke und auch die anderen Reiter wichen nun erschrocken zurück, was die Männer aus Gondor zusätzlich anstachelte. Mit wildem Gebrüll spülten sie wie eine Woge über ihre Feinde hinweg, ihre Fackeln fielen erlöschend zu Boden. Sie wurden regelrechte überrannt.

Auch im darauffolgenden, kurzen und heftigen Kampf, blieben die unbekannten Reiter chancenlos; sie wurden einfach und scheinbar mühelos nieder gemacht. Legolas wusste nicht, woher die Menschen, die sich eben noch verängstigt aneinander gedrängt hatten, plötzlich die Kraft und den Willen hernahmen so zu kämpfen. Er sah nur, dass sie ihre Schwerter doppelt so stark und schnell führten wie er es jemals bei Menschen gesehen hatte und mit einer Entschlossenheit kämpften, die selbst ihm fast Angst machte. Mitten unter ihnen war Seraphin, die ebenfalls wie eine Furie unter ihren Gegnern wütete, da und dort erschien und wie in einem Rausch wirkte, welcher erst endete als mit einem Mal keine Gegner mehr da waren.

Sie flüchteten und waren nur noch als rasch dunkler werdende Schatten zu erkennen, die allmählich von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. Doch hinter ihnen erschien plötzlich ein weiterer, etwas hellerer Schatten, der sie schnell eingeholt hatte. Seraphin schien sie nicht so einfach entkommen lassen zu wollen. Als sie mit dem letzten der Flüchtenden auf gleicher Höhe war, ließ sie Zügel los und sprang auf das andere Pferd, welches von der Wucht des Aufpralls von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Was dann geschah konnte Legolas nicht mehr erkennen, denn eine Staubwolke hüllte die beiden miteinander Ringenden ein und verhinderte Blicke auf den Ausgang des Kampfes.

Legolas fluchte leise und trieb Arod mit einem energischen Druck seiner Schenkel zu der Stelle, an der die Beiden zu Boden gegangen waren, Boromir folgte ihm. Doch als er näher ritt, sah er, dass sie Hilfe nicht gebraucht wurde. Seraphin kniete halb auf einem am Boden liegenden, dunkel gekleideten Mann, von dessen Gesicht nur seine Augen zu erkennen waren, denn der Rest davon war von einem ebenfalls schwarzen Tuch verhüllt. Hasserfüllt bohrten sie sich in die junge Frau über ihn, die ihm ihr Schwert an die Kehle gelegt hatte. Leise, sehr leise sprach sie mit ihm, so dass Legolas trotz seines guten Gehörs den genauen Wortlaut nicht verstehen konnte, aber die Worte klangen so drohend, dass der Mann es zuerst gar nicht wagte aufzustehen, auch als Seraphin schon längst nicht mehr auf ihm kniete.

Langsam und sehr vorsichtig erhob er sich dann, während die Klinge von Seraphins Schwert noch immer an seinem Hals ruhte. Auch als er rückwärts von ihr zurückwich, blieb es dort, erst als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, blieb Seraphin stehen, woraufhin der Mann schneller wurde und schließlich hastig davon stolperte.

Der Elb atmete erleichtert auf, doch gerade in diesem Moment schien der flüchtende Mann es sich anders zu überlegen. In einer einzigen, blitzschnellen Bewegung stoppte er, drehte sich um und griff hinter sich. Legolas begriff erst, was er vorhatte, als es zu spät war. Der Pfeil fand ein Ziel und hätte er gewusst welches, so hätte er nicht gezögert und sich ihm entgegen geworfen. Doch an seiner statt blickte Boromir ungläubig auf sein ehemals weißes Hemd mit dem Baum Gondors, dessen Äste von einem rasch größer werdenden roten Fleck überdeckt wurde.

Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt seine Rüstung anzulegen.

„Legolas..." konnte er noch flüstern, dann sackte er in sich zusammen.


	15. Kapitel 14

_Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen los werden:_

_Ja, meine „Aktion"war kindisch, das gebe ich zu, aber ich bin auch kindisch, nehmt mir das also nicht übel. Ich kann einfach nicht anders! Ich war einfach verzweifelt und wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen ;-) (Ich war jung und brauchte die Reviews). Und es hat was gebracht; ich danke an dieser Stelle allen, die mir so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben!!_

_Vielleicht werde ich jetzt einige von euch enttäuschen, aber das hier wird keine Legolas-Romanze. Und wenn, dann nur andeutungsweise. Tut mir leid, ich habe Legolas zwar auch gern, aber ich glaube, dass es schon genug solcher Geschichten gibt und ich persönlich habe kein solches Faible für Romanzen (siehe meine Geschichte „Regenbogen". Da ging das ja schon etwas daneben). Nicht böse sein!_

_Aber schlussendlich... Mein Streik ist hiermit offiziell beendet und deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt das 14. Kapitel. _

Kapitel 14

Legolas hörte seinen eigenen, heiseren Aufschrei nicht. Er spürte nicht die Tränen, die seine schmutzigen Wangen hinabflossen, als er sich neben seinem reglosen Freund niederkniete und auf sein bleiches Gesicht blickte. Er sah nur das Blut, so viel Blut, das unaufhaltsam aus der Wunde sprudelte. Der tödliche Pfeil, ein schwarzes, aber überaus sorgfältig gearbeitetes Stück, lag nun beinahe unschuldig neben Boromir, nur das Blut, das an seiner Spitze klebte, verriet ihn. Legolas hatte ihn vorsichtig aus Boromirs Brust gezogen, aber alles Geschick und Erfahrung hatte nichts genützt. Die Wunde war tödlich. Legolas konnte nichts für den jungen Heermeister tun und das wusste er.

Fassungslos starrte er auf den Körper hinab, der gerade noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, lebendig, und er konnte förmlich spüren wie das Leben mit jedem Blutstropfen, der durch Legolas' Hände floss, Boromirs Körper verließ. Dennoch presste er verzweifelt seine Finger auf die Wunde und hoffte inständig, dass ein Wunder geschehen möge, das das verhängnisvolle Loch in der Brust des Menschen verschließen würde und die Blutung stoppen würde.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so da gesessen hatte und hilflos zusah wie sein Freund starb, als sich eine zarte, leichte Hand mitfühlend auf seine Schulter legte. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es Seraphin war.

„Er stirbt."sagte er unter Tränen, die er genau so wenig wie das Blut unter seinen Händen aufhalten konnte.

„Ich weiß."antwortete ihm Seraphins Stimme leise. „Und Ihr könnte nichts dagegen tun."

Legolas schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er hatte das zwar selbst geahnt, aber es aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören schmerzte ihn noch mehr.

Seraphin kniete sich neben ihnen nieder. Mit sanftem Druck schob sie seine Hände von Boromir fort. Legolas schaute ihr, halb verwundert, halb zornig ins Gesicht und wollte protestieren, aber der ernste Gesichtsausdruck der Elbin ließ ihn verstummen.

„Ihr könnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Aber vielleicht kann ich es." Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre Hände auf die Stelle, an die sich bis eben noch Legolas' Hände auf das kalte Fleisch gepresst hatten. Angespannt wartete Legolas, dass das erhoffte Wunder eintreten würde, doch nichts geschah. Enttäuscht sackte er in sich zusammen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber für einen Moment hatte ihn doch tatsächlich die Hoffnung erfüllt, dass Seraphin Boromir wirklich helfen könnte. Aber es war unmöglich. Nichts konnte seinen Freund retten. Sein junges Leben endete hier, kaum dass es richtig begonnen hatte.

_Nur ein Atemzug. Nur ein Atemzug in meinen Leben._

Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag seiner Geburt erinnern. Daran, wie ein blonder Kinderschopf erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch blickte und ihn fragte, ob er, der berühmte Elb, ihn später, wenn er groß sei, mit auf seine gefährliche Abenteuer nehmen würde. Er sah den achtjährigen Boromir, der verzweifelt versuchte ein Schwert zu halten, sich aber dem Gewicht der Waffe geschlagen geben musste und mit den Tränen kämpfte. Das schadenfrohe und triumphierende Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Heranwachsenden, als er den Elben zum ersten Mal zu Boden gekämpft hatte, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben, dass Legolas ihn hatte gewinnen lassen. Den jungen Mann, wie er stolz, aber fast auch ein wenig erschrocken seine Ernennung zum Heermeister annahm, und dabei nervös zu ihm hinüberblickte. All das sah er direkt vor sich und alles schien ihm in ein strahlendes, blaues, aber zugleich warmes Licht getaucht, das bis in das hier und heute schien.

Er blinzelte. Das Licht _war _hier. Es kam nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen. Verwirrt starrte er auf Seraphins Hände und er hätte schwören können, dass dieses Licht von ihr stammte, doch im nächsten Moment war es fort, so dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Erschöpft sank Seraphin neben ihm zu Boden. Boromirs Wunde blutete nicht mehr.

Mit offenem Mund und einem Ausdruck maßlosen Erstaunens starrte Legolas die junge Elbin neben ihm an. „Wie... wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."Seraphins Gesicht war bleich, fast noch bleicher als es Boromirs Gesicht bis eben noch gewesen war und sie wirkte zerbrechlich, so zerbrechlich, das Legolas sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, dass dieses Wesen und das, was die Männer vorhin so furchtlos und so entschlossen in den Kampf geführt hatte, ein und dasselbe waren. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Sie schien am Ende ihrer Kräfte und Legolas beschloss ihr keine Fragen mehr zu stellen. Zumindest nicht bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenbrach.

Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen, ohne jedoch den Blick von Boromir zu wenden. „Er braucht dringend elbische Medizin."sagte sie, dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn beinahe verwundert an. „Er blutet nicht mehr, aber ohne die Versorgung durch einen Heiler wird er trotzdem nicht mehr lange überleben." Ihre Stimme schien nun wieder etwas kräftiger, aber dennoch klang sie als würde sie aus weiter Ferne kommen, so als wäre sie in Gedanken ganz wo anders. Als Legolas ihr antwortete, zuckte sie merklich zusammen und an ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass sie gar nicht gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Angestrengt dachte er darüber nach, wo die nächsten Elben oder heilkundigen Menschen anzutreffen wären, aber er fand in seinem Gedächtnis keine nahe gelegenen Ort.

Leise fluchte er, dann wandte er sich aber an die restlichen Männer und befahl ihnen eine Trage zu bauen, woraufhin einige von ihnen davoneilten um passendes Material zu suchen. Auch den nächsten Anweisungen, die er gab, gehorchten sie ohne zu zögern. Sie nahmen es einfach hin, dass Legolas nun ihr Anführer war, obgleich er eigentlich nicht einmal Mitglied der königlichen Truppen war. Aber er war der Freund ihres Heermeisters und sie wussten, dass er am besten wusste, was nun zu tun war um das Leben eben jenes Mannes zu retten.

So war aus Ästen und einer festen Decke schnell ein Gestell zusammengebastelt, das Boromirs leblosen Körper tragen und hinter dessen Pferd geschnallt werden konnte. Noch immer war die Haut des Heermeisters leichenblass, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag nun ein entspannter, friedlicher Ausdruck und es sah aus, als ob er schliefe. Doch Legolas ließ sich davon nicht täuschen, wusste er doch genau wie Seraphin, wie es wirklich um Boromir bestellt war. Er war noch lange nicht von der Schwelle des Todes getreten und würde ihn nicht bald ein kundiger Heiler, am besten ein elbischer, behandeln, dann würde er sterben.

Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf trieb Legolas die Truppe zu größtmöglicher Eile. Er hatte alle Karten, die sie dabei hatten, durchgesehen und er hatte sich alle Orte, die in Frage kamen, ins Gedächtnis gerufen, doch trotz dieser Bemühungen hatte er keinen gefunden, der näher als zwei Tagesmärsche lag. Und das auch nur, wenn sie den direkten Weg nehmen würden, was aber gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass sie eine Gegend durchqueren mussten, die allgemein als gefährlich und von wilden Tieren aller Art bewohnt galt. Es ging sogar das Gerücht, dass sich die letzten Reste von Mordors Truppen dorthin zurückgezogen hatten und aus diesem Grunde vermied es jedes vernünftige Wesen, auch nur einen Fuß dorthin zu setzen. Nun, sie zählten heute eben nicht dazu.

Legolas wusste nicht, ob in all den Gerüchten Wahrheit lag. Ihre Konsequenz war aber auf jeden Fall, dass diese Gegend auf den Karten nichts weiter war als ein leerer, unausgefüllter Fleck. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Namen.

Und so ritten sie im restlichen Dunkel der Nacht, das allmählich dem fahlen Grau des Morgens wich, unter namenlosen Bäumen hindurch, die wie lebendige, riesenhafte Schatten über ihnen aufragten und auf sie hinab starrten. Jeder Schatten zwischen den einzelnen Stämmen erschien ihnen wie ein gähnendes Loch, das sie verschlingen wollte. Als die Sonne endlich ihre ersten glutroten Strahlen über den Himmel sandte, fingen ihre Kronen an zu flüstern und Legolas konnte sich eines eigenartigen Gefühls nicht erwehren, eines Gefühls, das jenem ähnlich war, als er das erste Mal den Fangorn-Wald betreten hatte.

„Sie flüstern miteinander."Seraphins Augen waren auf die grau werdenden, dunklen Flecken der Baumkronen über ihnen gerichtet und ihre Stimme schien sich mit dem leisem Seufzen des Waldes zu vermischen. „Hört ihr es auch?"

„Ja." sagte Legolas eben so leise und ein plötzliches Gefühl der Beklemmung legte sich um seine Brust. „Ich höre es. Aber ihre Worte sind nicht freundlich."

„Ich glaube, wir sind hier nicht willkommen."meinte Seraphin mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, doch dieses Mal antwortete Legolas ihr nicht, war es doch zu offensichtlich, dass sie Recht hatte. Er war ein Elb und als Elb war er eigentlich in jedem noch so unbekannte Wald ein gern gesehener Gast, doch hier kam er sich wie ein Fremder, wie ein Eindringling vor und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis so schnell wie möglich diesen Wald zu verlassen.

Nein, sie waren hier wirklich nicht erwünscht.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien Seraphin diese Tatsache weniger auszumachen. Sie betrachtete die bedrohlichen, dunklen Stämme mit unverhohlener Neugier und ein befriedigtes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Mund. Legolas fragte sie nicht nach dieser auf ihn ungewöhnlich wirkende Reaktion auf diesen Wald. Er hatte es aufgegeben zu versuchen sie zu verstehen. Statt dessen wanderte sein Blick nervös und zum wiederholten Male auf die reglose Gestalt Bormirs, die in der provisorischen Trage neben ihm herglitt. Sein Zustand schien unverändert, aber Legolas' Sorge wuchs trotzdem mit jeder Minute.

Er befürchtete jeden Moment, dass die Wunde wieder aufplatzen könnte, doch was immer Seraphin auch getan hatte, es schien nachhaltig zu wirken. Trotzdem wollte er nichts riskieren und so ritten sie zwar eilig, aber nicht so schnell, als dass es Boromir auf irgendeine Weise hätte schaden können, auch wenn er selbst gerne so schnell es möglich war aus dem Schatten dieser so feindlich wirkenden Bäume herausgetreten wäre. Da es aber nicht in Frage kam schneller als in einem gemächlichen Trab zu reiten, beschäftigte er sich in Gedanken mir einem anderen Problem, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Noch immer hatte er keine Erklärung dafür, was Seraphin mit Boromir getan hatte. Noch nie hatte er eine Elbin etwas derartiges tun sehen. Magie? Kaum. Er bezweifelte, dass selbst Gandalf zu so etwas in der Lage gewesen wäre. Nach langem, angestrengten Überlegen fand er schließlich die einfachste Lösung: Nicht Zauberei, sondern der Zufall hatten diese Wunderheilung bewirkt. Ja, das schien ihm einleuchtend. Ganz von allein hatte die Wunde aufgehört zu bluten, gerade in dem Moment als Seraphin ihre Hand auf sie gelegt hatte. Er hätte beinahe laut gelacht, so einfach war die Erklärung, aber etwas in ihm lachte anders. Es lachte über ihn. Über seine Einfältigkeit.

Als sie endlich auf eine weite Grasebene traten, tasteten sich gerade die zaghaften, aber schon grellroten Strahlen der Morgensonne über den Himmel und enthüllten vor ihnen eine eben so wie der Wald kalt und abweisende wirkende Landschaft. Nicht, dass sie nicht fruchtbar ausgesehen hätte. Das Gras war sattgrün und die Luft roch sanft nach Blütenstaub, aber das Gefühl der Beklemmung, das Legolas empfand, war noch immer da und das drohende, leise Flüstern der Bäume schien von jedem einzelnen Grashalm aufgenommen worden zu sein.

Nun konnte Legolas verstehen, warum diese Gegend gemieden wurde und warum man sagte, dass hier dunkle Geister und wilde Tiere wohnten.

„Ist das ein unbewohntes Land?"

Seraphins Frage riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und er brauchte eine kurzen Moment um sich wieder in das hier und heute ein zu finden.

„Das ist es, soweit man weiß. Warum fragt Ihr?"

Seraphin hatte ihre Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. „Ich frage mich nur wie..."Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten. „...wie ein Land so viel Kälte und so viel Hass ausstrahlen kann, ohne dass... ohne das hier jemand lebt, der diese Gefühle empfindet."

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es gibt eine Legende, die die Menschen, die nahe an diesem Ort leben sich immer wieder erzählen. Sie sagen, dass hier vor langer Zeit ein feuerspuckender Dämon mit seinem Rotten gelebt hat und dass, nachdem er schlussendlich doch besiegt wurde, sein Geist noch immer hier haust."Er hielt kurz inne und ein spöttisches Lächeln wuchs auf seinem Gesicht. „Meiner Meinung nach ist das nichts als eine Geschichte um kleinen Kindern Angst zu machen."Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst und aller Spott wich aus seine Augen. „Aber eines ist wohl wahr: Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Wer weiß, wer hier einst tatsächlich gelebt hat..."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als ein Ruf von einem der Männer weiter vorne ertönte und der ganze Zug abrupt zum Stehen kann.

„Was zum Teufel..."Legolas richtete sich im Sattel auf, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht erkennen, was die Männer zum Anhalten veranlasst hatte. Ärgerlich drückte er Arod seine Fersen an die Flanke und trabte nach vorne um nachzusehen, was so wichtig war, dass es eine Verzögerung wert war.

„Was ist hier los?"fragte er die an der Vorhut reitenden Männer, aber sie antworteten nicht, sondern starrten gespannt auf einen Gegenstand vor ihnen. Als Legolas ihren Blicken folgte erstarrte er. Vor ihnen, fast unsichtbar zwischen einer Ansammlung von Felsen, stand ein Reiter. Sein Haar war dunkel und lang, seine Ohren spitz und sein Blick unbeweglich. Ruhig und gelassen sah er ihnen entgegen und rührte sich nicht. Legolas ließ Arod eine Schritt vortreten. „Ich grüße dich, Fremder."rief er dem Unbekannte zu, doch jener ließ noch immer keinerlei Anzeichen erkennen, dass er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte und nicht selbst Teil der Felsformation um ihn herum war. Erst als Legolas zögerte, ging ein leiser Ruck durch den Körper des fremden Elben und in einem leichten und schellen Schritt kam er auf sie zugeritten.

„Ich grüße dich."antwortete er dem Düsterwald-Elben, doch dem Klang seiner Worte war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie nichts weiter als gesprochene Worte waren. Kalt musterte er Legolas, dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Troß aus Gondor.

„Wie ich sehe, führst du, Elb aus dem Düsterwald, Menschen in dieses heilige Land."

Legolas war erstaunt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet hier ein lebendes Wesen anzutreffen, dazu noch eine Elben, den er keinen der ihm bekannten Elbenvölker zuordnen konnte, aber noch erstaunlicher war, dass dieser Elb auf den ersten Blick erkannt hatte, woher er stammte. Doch gerade seine letzten Worte verwunderten ihn, widersprachen sie doch allem, was bis jetzt über jenes Land gehört hatte. „Ist diese Gegend hier heilig?"fragte er, wobei er an die Legende von dem Feuer-Dämonen denken musste und sich fragte, wie das zu einem geheiligten Land passte.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Elben, doch erreichte es nicht seine Augen, die noch immer kalt und abschätzend die Menschen musterte. „Es ist _uns _heilig."antwortete er. „Einigen anderen ist es das nicht." Es war offensichtlich, wen er mit seine letzten, scharf gesprochenen Worten gemeint hatte und Legolas fühlt sich zunehmend unwohler.

„Verzeiht, dass wir hier so unwissend eindrangen.",sagte er entschuldigend, „aber wir haben einen Grund für unser Handeln: Einer der Männer ist verletzt und bedarf dringend Hilfe, so dass wir den schellsten Weg nahmen. Er... er...."Legolas versagte die Stimme und sein Kopf sank nach unten. „...er ist mein Freund, versteht ihr?"

Noch immer zeigte sich keinerlei Gefühlsregung in dem Gesicht des Fremden, aber in seinen ebenso wie sein Haar sehr dunklen Augen blitzte es auf. „So, Ihr nennt einen dieser Menschen also Euren Freund?"Die Kälte aus seine Augen schien nun sein ganzes Gesicht in Besitz genommen zu haben und mit unverhohlener Geringschätzung betrachtete er den blonden Elben vor sich, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte ein leises, auf seltsame Weise amüsiert klingendes Lachen, das wohl eigentlich hatte freundlich wirken sollen. „Ich bin Astoi. Nennt mir Euren Namen, mein Freund, und den Eurer Gefährten, dann werde ich Euch zu meinem Herren begleiten. Er wird Euren Freund heilen können. Wenn er wirklich Euer Freund ist, wird er dieses Mal, denke ich, nicht erzürnt darüber sein, dass ungeweihte Füße sein Land betraten."

Legolas atmete innerlich auf, doch nicht all seine Anspannung verließ ihn. Ein kleiner Rest verblieb in ihm und flüsterte leise, dass diesem Elb nicht zu trauen war. Doch was hatte er für eine andere Wahl? Er wusste, wenn er das Angebot von Astoi nicht annahm, dann würde Boromir auf jeden Fall sterben. Dennoch beschloss er vorsichtig zu bleiben.

„Mein Name ist Legolas und wie Ihr bereits richtig erkannt habt komme ich aus dem Düsterwald. Das hier..."Er machte eine ausholende Gest um alle Männer hinter und neben ihm zu erfassen. „...sind Krieger aus Gondor und ihr Anführer ist der, dem geholfen werden soll, Boromir, Sohn von Faramir. Und das hier ist Seraphin..."er brauchte einen Moment bis ihm wieder der Name ihres Vaters einfiel und zum wiederholten Male wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über Seraphin wusste. „...Seraphin, Gabriels Tochter."

Astoi ließ noch einmal seine Blick über die ganze Gruppe schweifen. „Ein Grauelb, Menschen aus Gondor und..."Er stockte kurz, als Seraphin ihm ins Auge fiel und ein eigenartiges Lächeln erschien auf seine vollkommenen Lippen. „...eine Elbin."schloss er dann, aber bei diesen Worten fing der Stein an Seraphins Hals an warm zu werden; er wurde sogar so heiß, dass sie sich beherrschen musste um nicht auf zu schreien und ihn von der Kette zu reißen. Gleichzeitig aber schien etwas Eiskaltes nach ihrem Inneren zu greifen und sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, weit, weit weg. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und begegnete Astois Blick scheinbar gleichgültig und ruhig und rein äußerlich wies nichts darauf hin, wie schwer es ihr fiel, diesem Blick stand zu halten.

Gerade als sie glaubte nicht mehr hinschauen zu können, wandte sich Astoi endlich wieder Legolas zu, der ihn gerade gefragt hatte, wer denn sein Herr sei. „Ihr werdet es bald sehen."antwortete er und zum ersten Mal erstrahlte sein elbisch schönes Gesicht in so etwas wie einem ehrlichem Lachen. „Folgt mir!"Doch in jenem Moment, in dem er sein mächtiges Pferd wendete, erklang ein schriller Schrei und etwas schien aus dem Himmel direkt auf Astoi zu fallen. Wütend kreischend und mit dem Schnabel und seine messerscharfen Krallen nach seinem Opfer hackend flatterte Dermott um Astoi herum, der verzweifelt mit den Armen nach dem Falken schlug.

„Dermott!" schrie Seraphin entsetzt auf und bei dem Klang von Seraphins Stimme hob sich der Vogel für eine kurzen Augenblick scheinbar verwirrt wieder ein Stück in die Lüfte, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder auf Astoi zu stürzen. „Nehmt diesen verfluchten Vogel weg!"schrie jener wütend und tastete nach seinem Schwert. Mehr weil sie fürchtete, dass Astoi Dermott etwas antun könnte als anders herum, ritt sie näher und redete beruhigend auf den Vogel ein, woraufhin dieser endlich und endgültig von dem Elben abließ.

„Verzeiht." entschuldigte sie sich anschließend, doch verspürte sie bei dem, was sie sagte, wie ihr plötzlich schlecht wurde. „Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist."Doch Astoi achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und wischte sich das Blut weg, das von einem Kratzer in der Stirn stammte. „Reiten wir!"sagte er nur grimmig und trieb sein Pferd vorwärts.


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel während sie Astoi über die Grasebene folgten. Ruhig und scheinbar ohne Eile trotteten sie in einer Reihe dem Elben hinterher, aber innerlich war jeder von ihnen zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Dieser eigenartige Elb und seine Herkunft waren ihnen ein einziges, undurchschaubares Rätsel. Er sprach die ganze Zeit über kein Wort mehr und obgleich seine Miene undurchdringlich, ohne jede Regung nach vorne gerichtet war, so vermeinte Seraphin in ihm doch noch immer einen gewissen Groll zu lesen.

Ob die anderen ebefalls spüren konnten, dass Astoi ihnen nicht mehr so wohl gesonnen war wie er es zu Anfang vielleicht gewesen war, bevor Dermott ihn attackiert hatte, wusste sie nicht, denn auch der Rest der Gruppe schwieg unter der warmen Sonne. Es musste Frühling in Mittelerde sein.

Als die Sonne langsam unterging, hatten sie ihr Ziel, was auch immer und wo auch immer es sein mochte, immer noch nicht erreicht. Seraphin fragte sich mittlerweile ernsthaft, ob Astoi sie absichtlich einfach nur herumführte. Ein rascher Seitenblick zu Legolas bestätigte ihr, dass er ihre Sorgen teilte. Doch gerade als sie ihre Befürchtungen in Worte fassen wollte, brachte Astoi sein Pferd zum Stehen.

"Wir haben den Lichtberg nun fast erreicht." _Lichtberg, dachte Seraphin. er führt uns zum Lichtberg. Was immer das auch ist. _

Wenn wir das Haus meines Herren erreicht haben, werdet ihr es nicht ohne meine oder die Hilfe eines anderen Elbens meines Volkes verlassen können. Ohne jemanden, der den Weg kennt, werdet ihr euch hoffnungslos in diesem Wald verirren und nie wieder herausfinden."

Seraphin richtete erstaunt ihren Blick nach vorne und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die dunkeln, unbeweglichen Schatten vor und neben ihr keine Felsen, sondern wieder Bäume waren. Doch diese waren stumm, kein Wind ließ ihre knorrigen Äste flüstern. Trotzdem beschlich Seraphin ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl und nur zögerlich folgte sie den anderen und Astoi in den Wald.

"_Wir liefern uns ihm völlig aus." dachte sie unbehaglich. "Sollte er es sich anders überlegen und plötzlich verschwinden, haben wir keinerlei Chance von hier zu entkommen." _Doch ein Blick auf den noch immer bewusstlosen und fiebrigen Boromir erinnerte sie wieder daran, dass ihnen gar keine andere Wahl blieb. Wollten sie diesen Menschen retten, mussten sie Astoi ins Ungewisse folgen, ob es ihr nun behagte oder nicht. Trotzdem, mit jedem Schritt tiefer in den düsteren, schweigenden Wald wurde sie unruhiger und am liebsten hätte sie einfach kehrt gemacht.

Es erschien ihr wie Stunden, die sie scheinbar ohne Plan und Ziel durch den Wald irrten und die verschlungenen Pfade schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Doch plötzlich, in einem Augenblick, in dem sie am wenigsten damit rechnete, wuchs vor ihnen ein Berg in die Höhe. Er war sehr hoch und eigentlich hätte man ihn schon von weitem sehen müssen, aber Seraphin war sich sicher, dass er bis vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht da gewesen war, wo er ihnen nun den Weg versperrte. Ihr kam es vor als wären sie durch eine unsichtbare Wand getreten, hinter der er vor fremden Blicken geschützt war.

Astoi führte sie halb um den Berg herum- und war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Seraphin brachte Sujih zum Stehen. Wohin war er verschwunden? War das ein Hinterhalt? Gehetzt blickte sie sich um, aber alles war ruhig. Nur unter den Männern breitet sich Unruhe aus und einige begannen gedämpft miteinander zu flüstern. "_Er hat uns einfach hier zurückgelassen." _dachte Seraphin nun fast schon panisch und ihr fielen wieder seine Worte ein.

"_Ohne jemanden, der den Weg kennt, werdet ihr euch hoffnungslos in diesem Wald verirren und nie wieder herausfinden."_

_Verdammt._

"Mein Herr wartet nicht gerne." Astois Stimme klang gereizt. Wie aus dem Nichts war er plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht und obwohl die Dunkelheit seine Gesichtskonturen fast vollständig verhüllte, vermeinte Seraphin deutlich sein ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erkennen zu können.

Er bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen und als Seraphin sich ihm näherte, konnte sie einen Weg hinter ihm erkennen. Er war so gut hinter einem großen, eckig gezackten Felsen versteckt, dass man ihn leicht übersehen konnte, zumal es nun schon so dunkel war, dass selbst Seraphin und Legolas Schwierigkeiten hatten noch etwas sehen zu können. Nur Astoi dirigierte sein Pferd noch immer so bestimmt und sicher als wäre es taghell.

Zögerlich trotte der ganze Zug über den dunklen Pfad. Keiner wagte es zu sprechen, nur vereinzelt wurde geflucht, wenn eines der Pferde über einen Stein stolperte. Obwohl Seraphin mittlerweile kaum noch ihre Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Weg den Berg hinaufführte. Aber ansonsten hatte sie jedwede Orientierung verloren.

Die Stille und die Dunkelheit wurden ihr von Minute zu Minute unerträglicher und sie fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Noch schlimmer war ihr allerdings das Gefühl keinerlei Kontrolle über die Situaion mehr zu haben. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Eine Unruhe, die irgendwo in ihr brodelte und alle ihre Sinne in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Licht. Endlich Licht.

Es leuchtet nur sehr schwach und schien in weiter Ferne zu sein, aber doch ganz deutlich sah sie einen hellen Schein vor sich, der stärker wurde je mehr sie sich ihm näherten. Seraphin blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr ob der veränderten Lichtverhältnisse aus den Augen traten und stellte verundert fest, das es von Fackeln stammte. Fackeln, die den Weg vor ihnen säumten.

"_Jemand muss tatsächlich gewusst haben, dass wir kommen."_ dachte Seraphin, als sie langsam an den im Wind zitternden Lichtern vorbeiritten. Die Vorstellung, dass man sie vielleicht schon lange beobachtet hatte und es möglicherweise schon die ganze Zeit über getan hatte, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Auch das Licht, das die Dunkelheit nun vertrieben hatte und Wärem spendete, ließ sie sich nicht wohler fühlen, im Gegenteil. Es erschein ihr geradezu bedrohlich und die Dunkelheit von vorhin kam ihr im Vergleich dazu viel freundlicher vor. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie... nackt.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, wurden die Fackeln sogar noch zahlreicher und die ganze Umgebung war so sehr beleuchtet, dass es beinahe taghell war. Ein großes, in eine vor ihnen aufragende Felswand gehauenes Gebäude erhob sich vor ihnen. Elbische Anmut wohnte ihm inne, dennoch unterschied es sich deutlich von jedem Baustil, den Legolas jemals gesehen hatte. Etwas Trotziges und Abweisendes ging von ihm aus und obwohl viele Fackeln und Laternen es erhellten, verbreitete es keinerlei Wärme. Sie malten nur zuckende Schatten auf die verzierten Wände und auf den Elben, der auf den wenigen Stufen stand, die zum Eingang des Gebäudes führten. Er schien auf sie zu warten.

Astoi sprang behende vom Pferd und eilte auf ihn zu. Vor ihm sank er auf die Knie. "Mein Herr," sagte er, "ich bringe euch..." er zögerte kurz und schien keine passenden Worte zu finden, "...Gäste."

Der andere Elb hob erstaunt die schwarzen Augenbrauen. "Gäste?" wiederholte er beinahe ungläubig und löste seinen Blick von Astoi um die Gruppe, die sich vor ihm versammelt hatte, zu betrachten. Seine Augen waren wie die von Astoi dunkel und als er seinen Blick prüfend über die Ankömmlinge schweifen ließ, verengten sie sich für einen kurzen Moment. Doch dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht wieder, nur in dem Schwarz seiner Pupillen schienen weiter Schatten zu tanzen.

"Gäste." murmelte er noch einmal wie als wenn er sich an die Bedeutung dieses Wortes zu erinnern versuchte. "So seit Ihr also meine Gäste." Seine Stimme klang unwillig, doch er breitete seine Arme in einer Willkommens-Geste aus. Legolas konnte spüren wie Seraphin hinter ihm zurückwich. "Seit mir willkommen." sagte er. "Ich bin Galdg, Herr dieses Hauses. Es ist lange her, dass jemand den Weg zu mir gefunden hat." Ein fast spöttische Lächeln flackert kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf. "Noch länger ist es allerdings her, dass Menschen den Weg zu mir gefunden haben. Und heute finden sie zusammen den Weg zurück zu mir." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien in Gedanken weit in der Vergangenheit zu sein.

Legolas fragte sich wie alt er wohl sein mochte.

Äußerlich war dies wie bei allen Elben schwer zu sagen. Er sah weder alt noch jung aus, aber die Weisheit, die aus den Augen von Galadriel, Celeborn oder Elrond sprach und von der langen Zeit zeugte, die sie schon in Mittelerde wandelten, war bei ihm nicht zu finden. Seine Augen waren wie zwei dunkle Spiegel, die keinen Blick hindurch ließen. Nur wenn er ganz deutlich hinsah, vermeinte er ein unruhiges, wildes Flackern in ihnen zu entdecken.

Dennoch war etwas an ihm, das Legolas sagte, dass Galdg einer der ältesten Elben war, denen er jemals begegnet war. Respektvoll neigte er den Kopf. "Ich bin Legolas aus dem Düsterwald und dies hier sind Menschen aus Gondor." stellte er sich vor und erklärte: "Wir fanden unseren Weg zu Euch, weil wir eurer Hilfe bedürfen. Das hier ist Boromir, Heerführer von Gondor, und..."

"Ich weiß, wer Ihr seit und was Ihr hier wollt." fuhr Galdg ihn unwillig an, so als hätte Legolas ihn beleidigt. "Und ich weiß auch, wer sie ist." Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf Seraphin, die versuchte sich ihm Hintergrund zu halten. Sie war bleich.

Legolas verstand nicht, aber er beachtete diese Bemerkung nicht weiter. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur darum Galdg dazu zu überreden Boromir zu helfen. Ganz instinktiv spürte er, dass jener es durchaus konnte. Nur war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er es _wollte_.

"Ich bitte Euch, heilt ihn von seinen Wunden." begann er, aber schon während er das sagte spürte er, dass er niemals in Worte fassen könnte, wie wichtig es ihm war, dass Boromir lebte.

"Er ist mein Freund." sagte er schließlich hilflos und beobachtete wie sich Galdgs Körper versteifte und seine Züge zu Stein erstarren schienen. Er schwieg und Legolas sah all seine Hoffnungen zusammen mit Boromirs Leben dahin schwinden.

"So sei es denn." sagte Galdg zu Legolas' Überraschung und Erleichterung schließlich und auf eine winzige Handbewegung hin huschten mehrere Elben aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes um sich Boromirs anzunehmen. Weder Legolas noch Seraphin oder gar einer der Krieger hatten sie vorher bemerkt.

Sie trugen den jungen Heerführer ins Innere von Galdgs Palast, doch bevor sie in seinem Schatten veschwanden, versuchte Tanit ihnen zu folgen, wurde aber von Astoi zurückgehalten. Der Mensch wehrte sich kurz gegen den Griff des Elben, aber auf ein Kopfschütteln von Legolas trat er widerwillig zurück.

Galdg hatte sie alle und ihre Reaktionen beobachtet ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. "Seit meine Gäste." lud er sie schließlich erneut ein und bedeutete ihnen ihm ins Dunkle des Palastes zu folgen. Legolas ließ die Anderen vor ihm eintreten und als Seraphin an ihm vorbeischlüpfte, schaute sie ihn kurz aus großen Augen an. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zuerst nicht deuten. Erst als er den kalten Steinboden unter seinen Fußboden fühlte, verstand er ihren starren Blick.

Seraphin hatte noch nie zuvor Angst gezeigt.


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Wenn schreckliche Dinge geschehen, dann verändert sich die Bedeutung der Zeit. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft ändern plötzlich ihren Fluss und gewinnen eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Das ist immer abhängig von dem, was einem widerfahren ist und wer man ist. Das Vergangene scheint umso wichtiger zu werden desto größer der Schock ist. Man fragt sich, was man hätte tun können um dieses Schreckliche zu verhindern und erinnert sich voller Wehmut daran, wie schön und gut alles war, bevor all das Schlimme geschah.

Wenn Dinge geschehen, die schrecklich sind, aber nicht so schrecklich als dass man sich ein Leben danach nicht mehr vorstellen kann, ist es vor allem die Zukunft, an die man denkt. Man sitzt die Situation aus und hofft, dass der Schock so bald wie möglich nachlässt, damit man weiterleben kann, wenn auch mit einer kleinen Narbe mehr auf der Seele.

Am schlimmsten sind aber jene Dinge, bei denen die Gegenwart sowohl Vergangenheit als auch Zukunft verdrängt. Dann wird man zum Gefangenen des Moments und was war oder was sein wird, spielt keine Rolle mehr. Alles, was bleibt, ist ein unsäglicher Schmerz, der Schmerz eines Augenblicks, der alles andere auslöscht und ewig anzudauern scheint.

Für Seraphin gab es weder Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Sie hatte alles vergessen. Wie lange sie schon in der Dunkelheit saß und still vor sich hinweinte wusste sie nicht mehr. Der einzige Gedanke, der in ihrem Kopf kreiste, war der, dass sie versagt hatte, und das einzige, was sie empfinden konnte, war ein Gefühl von grenzenlosem Selbsthass. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie alle, die ihr wichtig waren, dem Tod überlassen hatte und dafür, dass sie hier weinend wie ein kleines Mädchen im Kerker saß und nichts dagegen tat. Ihr war die Chance gegeben worden, die Geschichte zu ändern und sie hatte sie einfach verspielt. Alles, was sie erlebt hatte, alles, wofür sie gekämpft hatte, war umsonst gewesen und am Ende hatte sie alles sogar noch schlimmer gemacht. Nicht nur ihr Volk musste nun sterben, auch die Menschen, die sie erst so kurze Zeit kannte und die sie eigentlich hätte beschützen sollen, mussten durch ihre Schuld sterben. Vielleicht waren sie sogar schon tot. Sollte sie die Letzte, von ihnen sein, die sterben sollte?

Sie musste irgendwann vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich schreckte sie hoch und blickte in blendend, grelles Licht. Sie blinzelte und wartete bis sich ihre Augen an diese ungewohnte Helligkeit gewöhnten, aber noch bevor es soweit war, wurde das Licht schon wieder von der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit verschluckt. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Seraphin begriff, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte und sie gleich darauf wieder geschlossen hatte. Gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis wuchs in ihr das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie den Blick des Besuchers auf sich spürte und sie schämte sich für den erbärmlichen Anblick, den sie, geschlagen und in Ketten, bieten musste. Doch wenn jemand gekommen war um sie nun zu töten, so wollte sie wenigstens in größtmöglicher Würde sterben und nicht um ihr Leben betteln.

„Wenn Ihr den Auftrag habt, mich zu richten, dann tut es und hört auf mich anzustarren." sagte sie so fest wie möglich in die Dunkelheit hinein, aber der Klang ihrer Stimme vermittelte nicht die Standhaftigkeit, die sie sich eingeredet hatte. Sie zitterte vor Müdigkeit und war so leise, dass sie sie selbst nicht wiedererkannte. Die Stimme, die ihr antwortete, erkannte sie dagegen sofort.

„Ich bin nicht hier um Euch zu töten. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich selber nicht, warum ich gekommen bin." Legolas zögerte kurz und Seraphin konnte spüren, dass er sie noch immer anstarrte. „Vielleicht wollte ich mich nur überzeugen, dass es wahr ist."

Wahrheit. Seraphin ließ das Wort einen Moment lang auf sich wirken, aber für sie hatte es seine Bedeutung verloren. Was war schon Wahrheit. „Dass was wahr ist?" fragte sie.

„Das, was mir Galdog erzählt hat. Über Euch und Euer Volk." Es knisterte kurz und gleich darauf flammte wieder Licht auf, diesmal jedoch von einer Kerze, die Legolas angezündet hatte. Er kniete vor ihr und betrachtete sie ungläubig. „Ich habe ihm zuerst nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt, da ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe..." Zögerlich streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus bis er ihre Flügel berührte. Beinahe erschrocken zog er sie gleich darauf aber wieder zurück und starrte sie ungläubig an, so als hätte er sich an etwas Kaltem die Finger verbrannt. Seraphin begriff, dass er ihr Flügel nicht nur fühlen, sondern auch sehen konnte. Man hatte ihr die Kette mit dem Splitter weggenommen.

Er wusste nun, wer sie war und was sie gewollt hatte. Das war die Wahrheit, nach der er gefragt hatte, die er aber schon kannte. Warum aber fragte er sie? Eine leise, unsinnige Hoffnung regte sich ihr, und obwohl sie sich des Gedankens schalt, klammerte sie sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende. Ängstlich blickte sie in das Gesicht des fast abwesend wirkenden Elben.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen?" fragte sie ihn leise. „Auf welcher Seite steht Ihr?"

Legolas schaute sie an als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen. „Auf welcher Seite stehe ich?" wiederholte er ihre Frage, so als hätte er sie sich selber gestellt. „Galdog fragte mich dasselbe. Zuerst wusste auch ich nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Dann aber sagte ich ihm, dass ich auf der Seite meines Volkes stehe."

Die Worte trafen Seraphin. Auch das letzte bisschen Hoffnung zerschellte an ihnen, aber dennoch konnte sie keine Wut oder gar Hass empfinden, so wie sie es früher einmal hatte. Allein eine unsägliche Trauer breitete sich in ihr aus. Es war vorbei. Endgültig.

Aber Legolas hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen. „Das gehört Euch, nicht wahr?" Seraphin zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als Metall aufblitzte, doch dann erkannte sie, was Legolas hervorgezogen hatte. Ihr Schwert!

Legolas ließ seine Finger über die Schriftzeichen gleiten. „Eure Schrift ist der unseren sehr ähnlich. Es hat mich zwar einige Mühe gekostet, aber schließlich war ich in der Lage zu verstehen, was dieses Waffe mir zu erzählen hat. Es ist dieselbe Geschichte, die Galdog mir erzählt hatte. Nur diesmal von euch erzählt. Eine Geschichte, zwei Sichtweisen. Das macht es nicht einfacher. Ich verstehe jetzt, was damals geschah und warum jede Seite so handeln musste, wie sie es getan hat, aber welche Seite auch die Meine ist, weiß ich immer noch nicht." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Eines aber weiß ich jetzt. Die Seiten von damals gibt es nicht mehr. Ihr seid sehr lange fort gewesen. Die Welt hat sich verändert. Die Elben, die Menschen... Habt Ihr es nicht bemerkt?"

Seraphin wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte. Doch dann verstand sie. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, als ihr klar wurde, dass alles noch viel komplizierter war als es den Anschein hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr einfach _für_ die Menschen und _gegen_ die Elben kämpfen. Dennoch, es ging nicht mehr alleine darum. „Es ist nicht wegen der Menschen." sagte sie fest und Legolas überraschter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. „Es ist wegen uns."

Abwartende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als Seraphin nach den passenden Worten suchte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alles viel zu groß war als dass sie es in Worte kleiden konnte. „Wir... die anderen..." sie stockte und versuchte verzweifelt den Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der ihre Kehle abschnürte.

„Wir sterben." sagte sie schließlich hilflos, doch danach war es plötzlich ganz leicht. „Mein Volk stirbt." fuhr sie fort. „Es stirbt an einer Krankheit. An einer Seuche. Wisst Ihr, was ich meine?"

Legolas nickte langsam. „Ihr seid sterblich." stellte er sachlich fest.

„Ja." bestätigte Seraphin. „Sterblich wie die Menschen. Und genauso verletzlich."

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „So verletzlich sind die Menschen gar nicht." widersprach er. „Sie sind stärker als Ihr vielleicht denkt."

Trotz allem musste Seraphin leise lachen als sie an die völlig betrunkenen Männer an Galdogs Tafel dachte. „Ja, ich weiß." sagte sie. „Ich muss zugeben, ich war sehr beeindruckt als ich die Mauern von Minas Tirith das erste Mal sah. Die Menschen haben einen starken Willen."

„Ja." bestätigte Legolas. „So wie Ihr." Seraphin sah den Elben überrascht an. „Unsterblichkeit ist kein Zeichen von Macht und Stärke. Es ist ein Geschenk, ein Zustand, doch es kann nichts am Lauf der Zeit und der Geschichte ändern. Unsere Zeit ist vorbei, die Zukunft gehört den Menschen."

Seraphin konnte kaum glauben, was sie aus dem Mund eines Elben hörte. „Aber was ist mit uns? Wo wird unser Platz sein?" fragte sie.

„Das müsst ihr selber entscheiden." meinte Legolas. „Ich habe mich bereits entschieden." Seraphin schluckte schwer. „Und wo ist euer Platz?"

Es dauerte lange bis Legolas antwortete. „Bei meinem Gewissen." antwortete er endlich. Mit diesen Worten zog er einen Schlüssel hervor und in einer einzigen, schnellen Handbewegung war Seraphin frei. Beinahe entsetzt schaute sie ihn an. „Warum tut Ihr das?" fragte sie heiser. „Ihr habt keinen Grund..."

„Der Grund sind all die Menschen, die ich lieb gewonnen und zum Freund gewonnen habe." unterbrach Legolas sie. „Das ist mein Grund. Ich bin ihnen gegenüber so loyal wie ich es meinem Volk bin. Deshalb fragt nicht. Es ist vielleicht nur dieses eine Mal, dass wir ein gemeinsames Ziel haben und dass ich Euch helfe. Entscheiden die anderen Elben, dass wir nicht mehr auf derselben Seite stehen, warum auch immer, so werde ich nicht fragen und wir werden uns vielleicht als Feinde wiedersehen, was ich nicht hoffe. Ich wünsche nicht... versprecht..." Plötzlich geriet Legolas ins Stocken und die nächsten Worte fielen ihm sichtlich schwer. „Versprecht mir, dass ihr nicht nach Mittelerde zurückkehren werdet, auch wenn Ihr Euer Volk retten könnt. Versprecht es!" bat er beinahe flehentlich, doch Seraphin schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn ihr der Anblick des regelrecht in sich zusammenfallenden Elben seltsam weh tat.

„Das kann ich nicht." sagte sie. „Es liegt nicht an mir diese Entscheidung zu fällen. So wie Ihr beuge auch ich mich dem Willen meines Volkes und sollte es entscheiden, dass es nach Mittelerde gehört, so werde ich notfalls um seine Rückkehr kämpfen."

Legolas schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Dann soll es so sein." sagte er schließlich und seine Stimme klang schwer. „Aber lasst mich Euch versichern, dass ich nicht gerne Euer Gegner sein werde."

Seraphin lächelte. „Auch ich kann Euch versichern, dass Ihr keine Freude an mir als Gegnerin haben werdet. So wenig wie ich an Euch."

Sie blickten sich beide einen Moment stumm in die Augen, dann griff Legolas nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Es gab einmal ein Bündnis zwischen unseren Völkern. Lasst es uns für dieses eine Mal erneuern. Kommt."


	18. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 20

Seraphin presste sich an die kalte Steinwand und bemühte sich leise und flach zu atmen. Sie wusste, dass es Unsinn war, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wände hier Ohren hatten und jedes laute Geräusch wahrnahmen um es dann zu dem Herren des Hauses weiterzutragen. Legolas schien nicht ganz so ängstlich zu sein wie sie, aber auch sein Blick sprangen hastig von einem Fleck zum anderen und er achtete darauf im Schatten zu bleiben.

Doch niemand war zu sehen. Es war grabesstill. „Wo werden sie gefangen gehalten?" fragte Seraphin flüsternd.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht genau." antwortete Legolas, während er vorsichtig um eine Ecke spähte. „Doch sie müssen hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Die Keller dort hinten habe ich schon untersucht, als ich nach Euch suchte. Sie sind leer." Sein Schatten zuckte kurz an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf, als er sich um die Ecke drückte und Seraphin schließlich mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Seraphins Beine zitterten und sie musste sich zu jedem Schritt zwingen. Sie verspürte eine Angst, die durch ihren ganzen Körper zu pulsieren schien.

Legolas wirkte dagegen vollkommenen ruhig. „Hier entlang." flüsterte er. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich abrupt um. Serpahin hörte schnelle Schritte, drehte den Kopf und sah gerade noch eine Gestalt im Dunkel von einem der vielen Gänge verschwinden. „Jetzt wissen Sie, dass wir hier sind." fluchte Legolas und packte Seraphin am Arm. Sie hinter sich herziehend fing er an zu laufen. Es hatte nun keinen Sinn mehr leise zu sein und sich zu verstecken. Das einzige, was ihnen nun übrig blieb, war so schnell wie möglich ihre Kameraden zu finden und zu verschwinden.

Sie rannten die Gänge hinunter, an vielen schweren Türen vorbei, die alle gleich aussahen, so dass Seraphin bald jede Orientierung verloren hatte. Doch einem eigenartigen, drängenden Gefühl folgend blieb sie plötzlich stehen. „Was ist mit dieser Tür?" fragte sie und deutete auf eine weitere, hölzerne Tür, die sich nicht sonderlich von den anderen Kerkertüren unterschied, an denen sie bereits vorbei gelaufen waren. Legolas musterte sie kritisch. „Ich weiß nicht..." sagte er zögernd, aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihnen nicht. Rasch zog er den Schlüssel, mit dem er bereits Seraphin befreit hatte, hervor und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Es klickte einmal metallisch, dann konnte Legolas den Schlüssel mühelos umdrehen.

Seraphin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ein einziger Schlüssel für alle Kerker... Entweder war das schlichte Dummheit oder.. .

„Wo habt Ihr den Schlüssel her?" fragte sie.

„Von Galdog." antwortete Legolas kurz und noch bevor Seraphin ihn daran hindern konnte, drückte er die Tür beiseite. Dunkelheit und muffiger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Legolas nahm eine der Fackeln neben der Tür und leuchtete vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Das erste was Seraphin erblickte, war eine Ratte, die quiekend aus dem Lichtpegel huschte, dann fiel der Fackelschein auf einen Stiefel und schließlich auf das zugehörige Beinpaar.

„Legolas!" hustete eine Stimme krächzend. „Bist du es?" Seraphin erkannte die Stimme. Jede Vorsicht vergessend riss sie Legolas den Schlüssel und die Fackel aus den Händen und stürmte in den Kerker. Sie waren alle da. „Seit Ihr unversehrt?" fragte sie die Männer, während sie sich eilig neben den Menschen niederkniete, die zusammengesunken und, wie sie in Ketten, auf den Boden kauerten und sie ungläubig anstarrten. In der Aufregung hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass ihr Flügel nun für jeden gut sichtbar waren.

Seraphin achtete nicht weiter darauf und wartete auch keine Antwort mehr ab. Sie machte sich daran, die Ketten zu lösen. Es verwunderte sie schon nicht mehr, dass der Schlüssel auch diesmal passte. Noch ehe sie selber überhaupt bemerkt hatte, was sie tat, waren die Männer frei. Legolas zog sie auf die Beine. Keiner von ihnen schien verletzt zu sein, doch ihre Waffen trugen sie nicht mehr. So waren nur er und Seraphin bewaffnet. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. „Kommt!" rief er, was keiner zweiten Aufforderung bedurfte. Einer nach dem anderen stolperte aus dem Gefängnis in den erleuchteten Gang. Nur Seraphin rührte sich nicht.

Für einen Augenblick stand sie wie festgewachsen und starrte ins Leere. „Ich werde nicht mitkommen" sagte sie schließlich. „Ich muss noch etwas holen, was mir gehört."

„Aber Ihr..." wollte Legolas widersprechen, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„Ich muss noch etwas holen, was mir gehört." wiederholte Seraphin so bestimmt, dass Legolas begriff, das es sinnlos war, zu versuchen sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Werdet Ihr den Weg finden?" fragte er deshalb nur und Seraphin nickte. „Er ruft nach mir." Legolas verstand nicht, was sie meinte, aber es blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit für Fragen.

„Wenn ihr mich nicht am Waldrand trefft, dann wartet nicht auf mich und kehrt auch nicht um." sagte sie nur noch, dann huschte sie auch schon davon. Legolas gönnte sich einen kurzen Moment um ihr hinterher zu schauen. Er wusste, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

Es war zu einfach gewesen. Diese Erkenntnis war ihm nicht schlagartig gekommen, vielmehr hatte sich die Zweifel in ihm angehäuft bis es ihm allmählich klar wurde. Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, die Waffenkammer zu finden und dort fanden sie nicht nur Waffen, nein viel besser, sie fanden _ihre_ Waffen. Das hatte noch ein Zufall sein können. Sie fanden auch die Ställe, wo, unbewacht, ihre Pferde auf sie warteten. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie auch noch gesattelt gewesen wären. Sie ritten durch einen hell erleuchteten Hof, doch niemand hielt sie auf. Als sie den Pfad, auf dem sie schon zur Burg gelangt waren, hinunterritten, waren die Wachen, die zuvor den Weg gesäumt hatten, verschwunden. Hätte Legolas es nicht besser gewusste, dann hätte man meinen können, dass alles, was ihnen wiederfahren war, niemals geschehen war und dass sie einem geheimnisvollen Elben namens Galdog nie begegnet waren.

Doch Boromir war nicht mehr bei Ihnen. Und auch Seraphin kam nicht. Legolas hatte gehofft, dass sie schon auf sie warten würde, wenn sie den Waldrand erreichten, doch sie war nicht da. Je länger er, entgegen Seraphins Anweisung, auf sie wartete, desto mehr begriff er, dass sie auch nicht mehr kommen würde. Vielleicht war sie schon tot oder wieder eine Gefangene. Sie würde nicht mehr kommen. Bei dem Gedanken zog sich etwas in ihm unwillkürlich zusammen und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vor Wut aufzuschreien. Warum war sie nur so dumm und stur gewesen und war umgekehrt. Warum nur? Was war es Wichtiges gewesen, dass sie sich selbst so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzte?

Leise fluchte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr noch länger zu warten, mehr noch, es war sogar gefährlich. Wer wusste, ob Galdog es sich nicht noch anders überlegen würde und doch noch die Verfolgung aufnehmen würde. Legolas verstand sowieso nicht, wieso er sie plötzlich so einfach hatte ziehen lassen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er würde mit einem alten Freund und einer neugewonnen Freundin weniger nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren. In einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung riss er sein Pferd herum und wollte das Zeichen zum Aufbruch geben, als einer der Männer auf die Waldgrenze deutete: „Seht doch!"

Zwei Schatten lösten sich aus dem Dunkel und bewegten sich langsam auf sie zu. Zwei Reiter, von denen einer leichte Mühe zu haben schien sich aufrecht im Sattel seines kleinen Pferdes zu halten. Legolas wusste, wer da auf sie zu ritt, noch bevor das Mondlicht die Gesichter der Beiden enthüllte. Unsäglich Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und er trieb Argos zu einem leichten Trab an um auf sie zu zureiten.

„Seraphin! Boromir!" Legolas hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Seraphin gesund und wohlbehalten doch noch zu ihnen stoßen würde, aber noch weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Seraphin und Boromir sie auf dem Rückritt begleiten würden. Doch zu der unendlichen Erleichterung gesellte sich fast augenblicklich Sorge. „Was ist passiert?"

Boromir, dem äußerlich nicht mehr anzusehen war, dass er vor wenigen Stunden noch mit dem Tod gekämpft hatte, knetete nervös die Zügel in seinen Händen. „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er und es klang unwillig, so als hätte er dieselbe Frage auch schon gestellt und keine Antwort bekommen. Legolas schaute zu Seraphin um ihr zu bedeuten, dass die Frage nun ihr galt. Sie war bleich und wirkte unendlich müde. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und sie schien Mühe zu haben zu sprechen. „Galdog..." begann sie, stockte dann aber als müsste sie überlegen, was und ob sie überhaupt erzählen sollte, was geschehen war. „Galdog hat uns gehen lassen. Er... er hat gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn hätte Flöhe einzeln nacheinander zu zerquetschen um sich von der Plage zu befreien, sondern dass man alle auf einmal töten müsste."

Legolas brauchte eine Sekunde um zu begreifen, was damit gemeint war. Er schluckte. „Er will Minas Tirith angreifen." stellte er fest. Seraphin nickte.

„Wann?"

„Wenn auch wir dort sein werden, so dass er uns ebenfalls vernichten kann."

Das hatte Legolas befürchtet. Er hatte schon geahnt, was es gewesen war, dass Seraphin dazu veranlasst hatte noch einmal umzukehren. „Ihr habt gefunden, was ihr gesucht habt."

Seraphin gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern griff nur wortlos in ihre Satteltasche. Als sie ihre Hand öffnete, funkelte darin ein faustgroßer, blauer Stein. „Der Kreis schließt sich." sagte sie und ließ Lebalin wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Legolas schaute ihr in die Augen. „Der Kreis schließt sich." wiederholte er. „Nur wer weiß, ob dies ein Anfang oder ein Ende ist."

Seraphin hielt seinem Blick stand. „Das wird sich zeigen." sagte sie und wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr so müde. „Doch das ist gar nicht wichtig. Es ist wichtig, dass zusammenkommt, was zusammengehört und dass geschieht, was geschehen soll. Ihr wisst, auf welcher Seite wir stehen werden."

Legolas nickte. „Nur ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es für uns überhaupt eine Seite gibt." Sie schwiegen beide und schauten sich an. Sie wussten, dass sie das Gleiche dachten.

„Wovon redet ihr die ganze Zeit überhaupt?" mischte sich nun Boromir in das Gespräch. Legolas lächelte, froh darüber seinen Freund lebendig und gesund vor sich zu sehen. „Ich werde dir alles erklären." versprach er. „Auf unserem Weg zurück nach Minas Tirith."


End file.
